Izuku el arlequín
by LunGoz
Summary: Izuku Midoriya un joven "sin quirk" demostrará que se puede llegar a ser un gran héroe si se tiene la determinación y se esta dispuesto a soportar el entrenamiento adecuado para lograrlo.
1. El inició de la leyenda

**El anime de Boku no hero corresponde al autor Kōheik Horikoshi todo lo utilizado respecto al anime le pertenece así como otros personajes y habilidades a sus respectivos creadores.** -Personaje hablando-

(Personaje pensando)

 **Ubicación.**

Nuestra historia comienza en Quig Quig, China con el nacimiento de un bebé brillante. Nadie sabía por qué o cómo ocurrió pero la gente comenzó a tener habilidades únicas actualmente conocidas como quirks.

En sus inicios, esta gente fue rechazada por tener estos poderes ocasionando grandes conflictos, pero con el paso del tiempo, la posesión de un quirk llego a ser de lo más normal llegando a ser el 20% de individuos que no lograban desarrollar uno.

Se puede observar dentro de una casa a una mujer delgada de cabello verde con una camisa blanca bajo un suéter de color rosa y una falda azul, esta mujer es Inko Midoriya estaba preparando la cena para ella y su pequeño hijo hasta que escucha que su hijo le habla desde una habitación.

-Que pasa izuku - lo dice mientras se acerca a su pequeño que está sentado frente a una computadora.

-Mami podrías poner el video de All Might - lo dijo alegremente observando a su madre.

-Claro tesoro, ¿Pero no ya has visto ese video muchas veces? - lo dice mientras pone el video.

\- Siiii pero la forma en que salva a todos con una sonrisa mientras salva a los demás es genial - lo decía mientras observa el video.

-Cuando despierte mi quirk quiero salvar a todos como el lo hace, seré el héroe número uno - decía con una determinación mientras estaba de pie sobre su asiento.

-Yo se que será hacia amor - responde Inko con una sonrisa - Ahora descansa que mañana veremos al doctor para que nos diga cual es tu quirk.

Izuku rápidamente se va a acostar a su cama para tener energía el siguiente día.

Al otro día vemos a madre e hijo desayunando tranquilamente unos ricos hotcakes con miel y de beber jugo de naranja. Cuando terminaron de desayunar arreglaron lo que les faltaba y se dirigieron al hospital para así descubrir que quirk tendría Izuku.

En el hospital

-Doctor ya sabe si mi hijo tiene un quirk es que muchos de sus amigos ya despertado el suyo y el todavía no - pregunto Inko sumamente interesada interesada.

\- Como sabe un quirk puede manifestarse naturalmente o ser una combinación del quirk de ambos padres, aunque también puede heredarse a través de la familia - dice el doctor de forma seria - pero el 20% de las personas no tienen quirk, estos tienen una articulación vestigial en el dedo pequeño del pie y como puede ver su hijo la tiene por lo cual me temo que jamás podrá desarrollar un quirk - dijo el doctor con un tono triste.

El mundo de izuku se destruyó al escuchar esa noticia e Inko se preocupo por la reacción de su pequeño ya que ella sabía ms que nadie que el quería ser un gran héroe igual que All Might.

-Lo siento pequeño pero no podrás ser un héroe - dijo el doctor con pesar sacando de su transe a Inko

-Muchas gracias doctor si eso es todo ya nos vamos con su permiso - lo decía mientras ayudaba a su hijo que seguía en trance.

Así llegaron a su casa, el pequeño Izuku camino todo el trayecto estando en trance mientras su madre se sentía totalmente culpable por los hechos. Ya pasando la tarde Izuku estaba viendo el video de su héroe favorito con una cara deprimida, su madre se acerca por la espalda viéndolo en ese estado.

Al darse cuenta que su madre estaba detrás de él le pregunta con lágrimas en sus hojas - Mami puedo ser un héroe como All Might aún sin tener quirk-

Yo no le se, lo siento - decía llorando en lo que abrazaba a su hijo - Que te parece si le preguntamos a tu tío, le podemos pedir que venga a nuestra casa ya sabes que el siempre tiene una respuesta para todo no por nada es la persona más inteligente de todo Japón- esto lo dijo con una sonrisa de esperanza.

En la escuela

Era el final del primer día de clases que asistía después de que se entero que no podría desarrollar un quirk, se había encontraba totalmente deprimido tanto que no fue a la escuela durante 3 días. Así como su sonrisa ya no era tan brillante como antes y tenía miedo de como reaccionarian sus amigos al enterarse de la noticia, lo único bueno es que dentro de 2 días iría su tío a su casa y podrá preguntarle si puede llegar a ser un héroe, el era una de las pocas personas que podían responderle esa duda porque sabía que tenía un conocimiento casi infinito según el. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho unos sollozos y unas risas, al ver hacia el frente ve a kachan y sus 2 amigos molestando a una persona un poco rellenitas.

-Kacchan que haces no vez que lo estas haciendo llorar - le grita totalmente enojado.

-Y que tiene es un simple inútil con un quirk más inútil, se parece a ti deku - le grita enojado por detenido.

-Si no es más que otro estorbo - dice una persona gordita con un par de alas rojas siendo este uno de los amigos de Bakugou.

-Así que quítate y dejanos enseñarles una lección - responde el otro niño siendo este flaco con sus dedos alargados.

-No los dejaré que lo lastimen como pueden decir que serán héroes no son más que unos abusivos - responde Izuku un poco asustado.

-Maldito deku, ¿Te atrevez a retarme a pesar de no haber despertado tu quirk aun? - Grita totalmente enojado- te haré pedazos por retarme nerd de mi era - corre en dirección a Izuku con sus palmas que tenían un color naranja y sacando pequeñas exposiciones.

Izuku aún con miedo no se movió y recibió todos los golpes de Bakugou y sus amigos y el otro niño se fue corriendo para evitar que lo lastimaran a él. Cuando todo terminó se fue a su casa con raspones y su ropa toda sucia y quemada.

Su madre al verlo se alarmó y le preguntó - Izuku que te pasó, porque estás así??? -

Este estaba nervioso así que le respondió -Nada solo estaba jugando con kachan, mami estoy cansado me iré a acostar-

-Esta bien tesoro, bajas en una hora que la comida ya casi esta lista - lo decía un tanto preocupada por su hijo

Obedeciendo se fue a su cuarto a bañarse y cambiarse de ropa para después bajar a comer y finalmente irse a dormir.

Departamento midoriya

Por fin llego el fin de semana donde su tío los visitaría y tanto madre e hijo estabas impacientes con su llegada.

-Mamá, mamá a que hora llegara mi tío ya quiero verlo - comentaba Izuku de manera entusiasmada.

-Tranquilo cariño, que no tardará en llegar-respondió alegremente (es lindo verlo sonreír así nuevamente) pensaba viendo a su hijo así de alegre como antes. En eso tocan la puerta - Ves te lo dije ya esta aquí - mientras se aproximaba para abrirla.

-Hola prima pequeño Izuku un placer verlos de nuevo- dijo un tanto serio pero alegre. Es una persona de aproximadamente 25 años de alta estatura midiendo alrededor de 1.8 metros, con el cabello negro alborotado así como ojos de color negro, piel pálida lo cual hace destacar que tiene unas ojeras impresionantes; su vestimenta consiste en una camisa blanca con un pantalón y zapatos negros al igual que su saco y corbata un tanto desarreglados dandole un aspecto de chico problema pero elegante.

-Tío L como has estado - dice alegre acercándose.

\- Hola primo, ¿Como has estado? - decía Inko imitando la acción de su hijo.

\- Me encuentro cansado, la empresa me toma mucho de mi tiempo además sabes que me cuesta trabajo el poder dormir adecuadamente - decía L con cierto cansancio en sus palabras.

\- Me imagino, dirigir una empresa no es fácil y más si hablamos de una de las mejores de todo Japón, eso y sumándole tu quirk no me es difícil de creer que te sea difícil el poder dormir bien - respondió Inko al comentario de su primo.

Al escuchar la palabra quirk Izuku se recordó que quería preguntarle algo al primo de su madre - Tío L me podrías contestar una duda.

\- Que te parece si vamos a comer algo primero y ya después le preguntas todo lo que quieras a tu tío mi amor - rápidamente hablo Inko sospechando lo que quería preguntar su hijo.

\- Esta bien maní - hablo izuku un tanto decepcionado.

Así transcurrió el resto de la tarde mientras comían y platicaban de todo lo que les pasaba en sus días, así llegando casi l anochecer L tomo la palabra.

\- Inko a pesar de que la comida estuvo deliciosa y me alegra verte se que me pediste que viniera para otra cosa, ¿Puedo saber de que se trata? - pregunta con un toque de seriedad.

\- Tan perspicaz como siempre verdad, la verdad Izuku quería hablar contigo así que los dejaré un momento a solas - decía con un tono de tristeza para irse a la cocina a lavar los trastes de la comida.

\- ¿Que ocurre Izuku? - preguntó ahora viendo a su sobrino.

\- Verás hace aproximadamente una semana mi mamá y yo fuimos con el doctor para decirme cual sería el quirk que tendría para poder ser un héroe - empezó a contar con un tono triste - Pero nos dijo que yo no podría desarrollar uno y yo quería saber si es posible que pueda convertirme en un héroe.

\- Antes de contestarte quiero saber ¿Tu crees que poder convertirte en un héroe? - pregunto con genuina curiosidad.

\- No se, no tengo un quirk que sea fuerte y muchos de mis compañeros de clase me dicen que un inútil sin peculiaridad como yo jamás será un héroe - respondió con lágrimas en su rostro.

\- Si esa es tu respuesta me temo que jamás podrás ser uno - dijo L seriamente mientras Izuku bajaba la cabeza llorando por tales palabras - tu aún no estas listo para ser un héroe pero eso solo es una variable que puede cambiar o no.

\- No entiendo a que te refieres con eso tío - decía sollozando el pequeño Izuku.

\- Mira Izuku eres más inteligente de lo que crees, te mandare un libro y quiero que lo leas lo más detenidamente posible, yo vendré dentro de tres meses para saber si pasa algo diferente por tu mente - dijo L acercándose al pequeño.

\- Pero yo todavía no se leer - pregunto con cierta duda nuestro protagonista.

Revolviendole el cabello le dice - Es fácil solo aprende a leer así como aprendiste a caminar y a hablar, nada en la vida es fácil debes de saberlo - Inko ya me tengo que ir y no se porque te escondes siempre supe que estabas escuchando - comentó con una pequeña sonrisa saliendo de la casa.

\- Cuidate mucho nos vemos en unos meses - decía un tanto avergonzada por haber sido descubierta espiando.

Así como lo prometió el libro llegó al otro día en la tarde y lo primero que hizo fue seguir el consejo de su tio pediendole a su madre que le enseñará a leer para poder empezar con el libro ya que quería descubrir su contenido por su cuenta.

Después de 2 meses logró aprender a leer aunque todavía se le dificultaba entender unas palabras pero fue ahí cuando tomó el libro para empezar a leerlo viendo que el título de este era: Las historias olvidadas de la antigua España. Venían muchas cosas interesantes sobre ese continente así siguió leyendo el libro por tres semanas hasta que llegó a un relato que le causa curiosidad por el nombre del título así que sin más se dispuso a leerlo:

El arlequín

El arlequín actualmente conocido como bufón es un personaje travieso y astuto vestido con un traje a rombos de colores y una máscara de color negra o blanca que se encarga de realizar comedia para las personas.

Pero para poder comprender qué es un arlequín mucho piensan que primero debemos remitirnos a la comedia del arte que es una modalidad teatral surgida en Italia en la mitad del siglo XVI.

Pero ¿Esto es cierto? ¿Sólo es un comediante de la antigüedad?. La respuesta a ambas preguntas es "No" la historia del arlequín se centra en algo más profundo que esto.

La historia de este personaje tan misterioso surge en el continente Europeo más específicamente en Francia a inicios del siglo X. El arlequín era el guerrero que se consideraba que era el más fuerte y leal al reyno, su función era algo simple pero a la vez la más compleja de todas ya que se encargaba de velar por la seguridad del rey en todo momento de los ataques externos e internos efectuados, pero a su vez debia manter una fachada de comediante para poder permanecer lo más cerca posible así como engañar a los enemigos con su apariencia y personalidad para facilitar la captura de los involucrados de dicha acción.

La verdadera identidad de estos guerreros era desconocida para todos exceptuando el mismo rey el cual solo revelaría esta información a su futuro sucesor al cual debían proteger y obedecer hasta el día de su muerte.

Con el paso del tiempo este hecho se fue olvidando hasta que terminaron siendo catalogados como simplemente comediantes reales, dándoseles el nombre de bufón el cual era un nombre menos intimidante y más fácil de pronunciar, ya que en el francés antiguo, hellequin era el nombre que se le otorgaba a un diablo. Este término pasó al italiano como arlecchino y luego al nuestro como arlequín.

Pero el nombre de Hellequin no representa un diablo o un asesino sino representa a un protector, un guardián de no sólo el rey sino de todo el reyno que vela por la seguridad sin darle importancia a ser catalogado como un payaso o un inútil, ellos eran la mayor fuerza defensiva oculta a simple vista cumpliendo su misión con éxito solo utilizando toda su fuerza conseguida en base a entrenamientos llegando a superar sus límites sin la necesidad de ser reconocidos por los demás.

Se sabe que el juramento que realizaban loz arlequínes hacia el rey era un tanto parecido a este: "Juro proteger al reyno y a mi rey a costa de mi vida no por riqueza ni por gloria lo hago para que las personas puedan ver un nuevo mañana con aquellos que aman", solo se conocen pocos datos sobre estos personajes gracias a unos documentos encontrados en ruinas en Europa Occidental.

Al terminar de leer Izuku estaba fascinado sobre estos guerreros, la forma en que eran catalogados de inútiles por no destacar pero siendo los protectores más importantes del reyno. En ese momento recordó una noticia sobre un héroe que se parecía a estos personajes su nombre de héroe es Eraserhead y si recordaba bien su quirk no era útil en contra de peculiaridades que sean de tipo mutación, como los poderes que cambian la musculatura y forma de la persona, así como tampoco le proporcionaba aumento en sus habilidades físicas por lo tanto toda su fuerza la había obtenido a base de entrenamiento. Con eso había tomado una decisión que cambiaría su vida por completo.

Pasaron los días faltantes para los tres meses y su tío regreso a la casa como había prometido, sin demorarse mucho se dirigió ante el con gran determinación con paso firme y cuando logró estar frente a él dijo.

-Tío L por favor te pido que me entrenes - esta acción sorprendió a su madre y le sacó una pequeña sonrisa a su tío que rápidamente la escondió.

-¿Porque quieres que te entrene? - contestó serio.

\- Porque quiero ser fuerte, quiero demostrar que no soy alguien que se da por vencido por lo que digan los demás de mi - decía Izuku con total sinceridad.

-¿Sabes que nadie te tomará enserio ya que tu no posees ninguna peculiaridad verdad? - dijo L con gran seriedad pero con una tenue sonrisa imperceptible.

-Lo sé, pero yo superare mis límites y lograré convertirme en el primer héroe sin quirk ... Yo seré - decia con una gran determinación para tomar aire y decir:

¡¡¡UN ARLEQUÍN!!!

 **Fin del primer capitulo.**

 **Nombre:** L. Lawliet

 **Quirk:** Mente de Ogmios

Su quirk le permite el procesar una cantidad masiva de información así como poder ver a las personas como si fueran datos y conocer sus habilidades físicas a base de números, su desventaja es que al tener tanta información su mente tarda en relajarse antes de poder dormir.

 **Perdonen las faltas de ortografía si hay, espero les haya gustado el capitulo. Les daré unos anuncios.**

 **\- Ya escogí a la chica que será su pareja y no, no será harem.**

 **\- Los siguientes 2 capítulos serán entrenamiento y otras cosas.**

 **\- No prometo nada pero intentaré subir capítulo nuevo cada domingo.**

 **Hasta la próxima semana...**


	2. Comienza el entrenamiento

**El anime de Boku no hero corresponde al autor Kōheik Horikoshi todo lo utilizado respecto al anime le pertenece así como otros personajes y habilidades a sus respectivos creadores.**

-Personaje hablando-

(Personaje pensando)

 **Ubicación**

-Yo seré... ¡¡¡UN ARLEQUÍN!!!

L se le quedo viendo a Izuku por un momento viendo los pro y los contras de sus siguientes palabras, se llevó un momento en los cuales el pequeño y su madre se mostraron interesados por su respuesta.

-Esta bien pero con una condición, tienes que vivir conmigo ya que sabes que no tengo mucho tiempo libre como para venir a entrenar aquí- dijo totalmente serio.

-Quieres que deje a mi mamá sola- Izuku se puso triste - Pero yo no quiero dejarla sola.

-Yo no dije que la dejes sola, simplemente dije que tienes que venir conmigo ella puede venir con nosotros pero tienes que convencerla primero - Agregó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Mami por favor podemos ir juro que me portare bien y no descuidare mis estudios - dijo con ojos de perrito.

Antes que Inko pudiera decir eso L se adelantó - Yo jamás dejaría que pase eso, si te obligare a dejar la escuela pero tus estudios los terminaras conmigo y deberás hacerlo excelentemente, eres mi sobrino por lo tanto no pido menos que eso - esto último lo dijo con una cara de que no aceptaría una negativa.

Izuku se estaba empezando a arrepentir pero su madre habló -Si es así claro que iremos, ser héroe es tu sueño y si le agregamos que te educara la persona más inteligente de Japón no puedo estar más feliz -dijo con suma alegría porque sabía que cuando una persona con 7 doctorados te enseña no puedes tener menos que éxito garantizado para el futuro.

-Si ya está decidido nos iremos en una semana, tiempo suficiente para que termines los trámites necesarios yo iré a preparar todo para su llegada - dijo para irse a preparar todo para el entrenamiento de Izuku y que los sirvientes arreglen las habitaciones para sus invitados.

Así cuando su primo se retiró Inko se fue a su cuarto para empezar a sacar unas maletas y guardar sus pertenencias.

Conforme a la semana Inko realizo todo lo necesario para poder irse, fue a renunciar a su trabajo también fue a la escuela de su hijo para poder sacar sus papeles como todos los pequeños detalles y así concluyó la semana y L llego se pusieron a hablar un poco, comer e irse a dormir antes de partir a su nuevo hogar mañana.

En la mañana se subieron a la limosina de L que los llevaría a su nuevo hogar para que empiece su vida donde será entrenado y educado por su tío, tenía una combinación de emociones siendo estos alegría por empezar a convertirse en héroe y nerviosismo por la tortura que seguramente le pondría hacer su tío para mejorar.

Pasando alrededor de 3 horas llegaron a la mansión que sería su nuevo hogar, siendo esta una enorme casa de color blanco con la mayoría de las paredes siendo de cristal resistente, con una hermosa alberca, un hermoso jardín y en el sótano una pequeña colección de autos.

-Wao tío tu casa es preciosa - decía Izuku con los ojos en forma de estrellitas.

-Tiene razón primo,tienes una increíble casa y con una hermosa vista - decía Inko maravillada.

\- Gracias me alegra que les guste, pero ahora no es solo mi casa sino de ustedes también - decía L con una pequeña sonrisa - Watari los llevará a sus habitaciones - les dijo señalando a un hombre alto de edad avanzada con cabellera blanca y un rostro pálido que vestía con un elegante traje de mayordomo.

-Por aquí señorita, jovencito espero y su estancia sea cómoda, síganme por favor - decía mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras, avanzando hasta que se detuvieron frente a dos puertas que se encontraban de frente - La que está a mi derecha es la habitación de la ama Inko y la de la izquierda es la del amo Izuku, me retiro si necesitan algo haganmelo saber- cuando terminó empezó a retirarse pero Inko le habló antes de irse.

-Muchas gracias señor Watari, pero por favor llamame Inko no me gusta mucho las formalidades.

\- Yo le pido lo mismo señor Watari - dijo el pequeño siguiendo el ejemplo de su madre.

-Si es lo que quieren esta bien, el amo L los espera en el comedor en 1 hora - decía mientras se retiraba.

Cuando se fue madre e hijo se fueron a ver sus habitaciones para revisarlas para quedar impresionados ya que cada una tenía el tamaño de la sala de su antiguo hogar y estando equipada cada una con una cama grande donde fácilmente cabían 2 personas, un gran closet en la habitación de Izuku había un escritorio y una repisa con unos 10 libros mientras que en la de Inko había un escritorio con un espejo de tamaño medio.

(Increíble) pensaron madre e hijo al mismo tiempo.

Faltando 5 minutos antes de la cena los Midoriya bajaban al comedor donde no mucho llegó L y se sentaron a comer los deliciosos alimentos que preparó Watari hasta que L empezó con un tema que le interesaba mucho a su sobrino.

-Bueno Izuku mañana empieza tu entrenamiento - lo dijo lentamente captando la atención de los otros ocupantes de la mesa - Pero como apenas cumpliras 5 años empezaremos poco a poco, te levantarás a las 7 de la mañana y darás 2 vueltas a la casa trotando, calculo que te llevará alrededor de 1 hora si no te detienes eso ayudará a preparar tu cuerpo, a las 8:30 irás a la biblioteca para que leas todo lo que te dejaré cada mañana ya que en la tarde que llegue te haré unas preguntas y los fines de semana para verificar que estés estudiando debidamente - se detuvo un momento para que el pequeño logrará procesar lo antes dicho - a las 10:30 será el almuerzo, a las 11 aprenderás sobre estrategia durante dos horas ya después podrás descansar un momento y por último a las 3 de la tarde estarás nadando de extremo a extremo de la alberca por una hora esto será para que ganes fuerza el resto del día ocupalo para lo que quieras, será hacia hasta que cumplas 6 años.

Izuku estaba impresionado ya que él se esperaba un titánico régimen de entrenamiento por eso pregunto - Porque el entrenamiento será así pensé que sería aterrador ya que necesito una fuerza que sustituya mi quirk inexistentes.

\- Pues eso es cierto pero como dije eres muy joven, de que seas lo suficientemente inteligente para mantener una conversación cuerda no significa que puedas hacer grandes esfuerzos físicos, además de que al no tener quirk necesitarás de 3 herramientas que serán:

1.- Una gran inteligencia que te permita analizar las situaciones, conocer tu entorno, tus compañeros y tus enemigos.

2.- Una mente estratégica con la cual crearás planes para atrapar, derrotar o escapar dependiendo la situación.

3.- Un estilo de pelea que te sirva para defenderte y derrotar a tus enemigos de ti depende si necesitarás un artilugio que te ayude a emplear tu estilo - decía con serenidad mientra el infante escuchaba.

Izuku comprendía la situación y le daba la razón pero antes de que hablara su tío le ganó la palabra.

-Nos encargaremos de enseñarte las 2 primeras - dijo con total calma.

Inko estaba sorprendida sabía que su primo era alguien sumamente inteligente pero esto era inaudito en tan solo una semana ya tenía planeado el plan de entrenamiento de un año de su hijo y tenía la sospecha que hasta de más.

-Espera tío L ¿dijiste nosotros hace rato? Alguien más me enseñará aparte de ti. - mencionó totalmente curioso.

L sonrió porque su sobrino tenía una mente audaz - Exactamente, no sólo te entrenar yo a pesar de que poseo muchos conocimientos no soy el mejor en todo, un amigo mio que resulta ser mi segundo al mando de mi compañía te enseñará sobre estrategia ya que es igual e incluso podría ser mucho mejor que yo - Esto sorprendió a la mujer.

(alguien mejor no estratega que mi primo, ese individuo debe ser casi tan inteligente como él) pensó aterrada de que 2 sujetos así lideren una compañía y estos mismos le enseñarán a su hijo, al menos ya sabía porque la empresa era la mejor de Japón y una de las 3 mejores del mundo.

-Bueno ya es hora de descansar así que les recomiendo que se vayan a acostar, principalmente tu Izuku - más que recomendación parecía orden así que se dispusieron a retirarse a bañar e irse a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Izuku se despertó 20 minutos antes se cambió y se puso a correr sus 2 vueltas diarias que a pesar de pensar que no eran muchas no contó que la casa era enorme y tardó más de lo que planeo siendo las 8:13 minutos entró a su casa y su tío le dio una hoja con los temas que debía estudiar en la biblioteca siendo estos temas sencillos según su tío lo cual era terminar 5 libros en una semana siendo estos de matemáticas de primaria, español, historia, geografía y por último uno muy interesante llamado "la historia de un ninja audaz" terminó el último libro en las 2 horas programadas para el estudio y con una sonrisa por la historia se fue a almorzar.

Llegó al comedor y vio a su madre con unos papeles ya que como no quería ser una carga quería ayudar en la casa y como L no quería eso la contrató como su asistente personal dejándole unos papeles que eran las actividades y responsabilidades que ella tendría que resolver. Comenzaron a almorzar un rico platillo que Watari llamó Curry Francés de Langosta con coñac, terminaron de comer en unos 20 minutos y se dispusieron a seguir con sus actividades Inko con sus papeles e Izuku esperando a su maestro que le enseñaría sobre estrategia. A las 11:09 un joven entró por la puerta el cual es alto y delgado midiendo 1.72m y pesando aproximadamente 54kg, con el pelo castaño de punta y constantemente lleva una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. Tiene bajo sus ojos bolsas, con signos de no haber descanso y lleva constantemente una sonrisa astuta en su cara.Viste un traje parecido al de un mayordomo color azul con una camisa blanca desarreglada, un chaleco vino, con una corbata amarilla desajustada y unos guantes blancos.

-Hola mi nombre es Sora Senryaku y seré tu maestro en estrategia, yo te ayudare a ver las cosas de distintos puntos de vista y preparar diferentes formas para que logres tus objetivos y lo realizaremos a base de juegos como catan, pandemia, ajedrez, shogi y otros más - dijo de manera divertida.

-Genial, enserio podré practicar estrategia solo jugando esto será divertido - dijo totalmente alegre sin esperarse lo que venía, pasó una de las dos horas e Izuku ya estaba totalmente estresado había jugado como 5 partidas de cada juego y Sora lo había destrozado sin piedad en cada uno de ellos nunca se imaginó terminaría odiando los juegos de mesa cuando perdió de nuevo en ajedrez - Como es posible llevamos 6 juegos y ni siquiera puedo ponerte en jaque.

-Por eso yo te enseño estrategia, recuerda la vida es como un juego. Tienes que superar obstáculos, conseguir herramientas que te ayuden e ir mejorando de eso se trata la vida y los juegos por eso la vida es divertida y los juegos complicados en su forma - decía con una sonrisa pero a la vez con madurez - Recuerda quien no juega no vive y quien no vive no juega.

Cuando termino su otra hora de clase Izuku tenía un dolor de cabeza y unas pequeñas lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos.

-Como es posible -decía llorando - Estuvimos 2 horas con los estúpidos juegos y no pude presionarte ni un poco en ninguno, será verdad que soy un inútil en todo - decía frustrado porque creía que no había funcionado nada su esfuerzo.

-Si crees eso lárgate, no tiene sentido que L y yo estemos perdiendo nuestro tiempo enseñándole a alguien que se rinde el primer día porque no pudo ganar un simple juego - aclaró enojado y decepcionado del niño ya que pensaba que al ser pariente de su amigo sería más persistente.

-No, yo lo prometí seré alguien que resalte por su esfuerzo y no por su quirk, es solo que es frustrante que no pude acorralar te ni una vez - decía Izuku más calmado pero con la mirada baja.

Viendo que el pequeño se había calmado se relajo y sonrió por sus palabras - Sabes, nada en esta vida es fácil pero todo se puede superar, no todo se logra a la primera unas veces debes intentar una y otra y otra vez para conseguirlo aunque no lo creas por cada juego mejoraba un poco más.

-Pero ni siquiera te ponía a pensar mucho, tu rostro se mostraba relajado tanto que parecía como si esperabas que hiciera ese movimiento - decía ya tranquilo pero con un poco de estrés.

-Me sorprendes chico, eres un muy buen observador - esto extraño a Izuku por su comentario - Veras yo tengo un quirk - en eso vio al pequeño poner una cara de ilusión lo cual lo hizo sonreír - Se llama 100 caminos el cual me permite ver 100 resultados de mis acciones, dependiendo de que haga o cómo lo haga se crean distintos escenarios en mi mente, mmm como explicarlo mira al inicio del juego de ajedrez tú puedes hacer un movimiento de 18 posibles y después de eso dependiendo de lo que muevas podrías hacer uno de otros 18 aproximadamente yo puedo ver esos movimientos, pero su lado negativo es que aunque pueda verlos no significa que siempre gane o en caso de una pelea que obtenga la victoria.

Izuku estaba maravillado por conocer las cualidades de ese quirk anotando todo eso en una libreta que tenía cerca.

\- Tu tío me puso como tu maestro para que te enseñará a pensar más haya de las soluciones lógicas y que seas capaz de superar tus problemas a través de la astucia en vez de la fuerza - Izuku ahora comprendía el porque el fin de esos juegos - Por lo que he visto eres alguien sumamente observador, con cada juego sabias desenvolverte más parecía como si supieras lo que yo haría. Si no supiera que no tienes quirk podría jurar que tendrías uno similar al mío, deberías aprovechar tu capacidad de observación para mejorar, bueno me retiro.

Izuku se quedó pensando sobre esas palabras pero por el momento lo dejo de lado porque faltaba 15 minutos antes de que tenga que ir a nadar, cuando por fin terminó estaba sumamente agotado que tan solo comió, se ducho y se fue a dormir estaba cansado tanto física como mentalmente.

Al otro día se levantó y empezó con su rutina de correr, se sentía pero y lo atribuyó a que su cuerpo estaba adolorido por el día de ayer, al terminar se fue a estudiar a la biblioteca, luego a comer y llegó la hora de su clase con Sora donde perdió brutalmente de nuevo pero al menos las partidas duraban un poco más pero nunca logró acorralar ninguno vez a su maestro.

Pasaron las semanas, luego los meses y seguía progresando a pasos agigantados, estaba a 2 meses de cumplir 6 años pero ya tenía el conocimiento de alguien de quinto de primaria según su tío L y su madre cuando lo escucho se puso feliz por escuchar eso pero volviendo con el niño felizmente grito - JAKE MATE - lo decía con gran euforia.

\- Wao Izuku has mejorado mucho lograste acorralarme pero me temo que nada más eso - moviendo el caballo se comió la pieza del pequeño e hizo jake mate al mismo tiempo logrando que el niño abra la boca de manera cómica- Sabes algo que te servirá en un futuro, el jake mate no es cuando acorrala al rey sino cuando lo haces tuyo.

Tenía la cabeza gacha pero solo unos segundos y la levantó con una sonrisa y dijo - Lo siento no volverá a pasar.

\- Esta bien no te preocupes, pero enserio has mejorado en tan solo un poco menos de un año me sorprendes -revolviendole los cabellos al menor.

Es eso entra por la puerta L y dice - Hola Sora, Izuku quiero informarte que ya casi pasa el año en el cual tu entrenamiento cambiará, seguirán con el estudio pero en cuestión del entrenamiento físico te enseñará un amigo mio a su vez me enseñó a pelear a mi y ahora te enseñara a ti.

\- ¡¡¡Enserio!!! Genial ahora sabré pelear - lo decía mientras daba vueltas a la mesa donde se encontraba el ajedrez y los 4 adultos que lo vieron mostraron una sonrisa.

-Si llegara una semana después de que cumplas los 6 años, por el momento seguirás con lo mismo pero ahora yo te enseñaré las cosas de la escuela en persona ya que vamos a ingresar a nivel secundaria y se te complicaría estudiarlo tu solo.

Transcurrió su cumpleaños y posteriormente llegó el día en que conocería a su maestro de de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, Estaba en la sala con su madre y su tío cuando escucho la puerta que se abría volteó y encontró a Watari que dijo - El señor acaba de llegar, ¿Lo dejó pasar amo L?.

-Si por favor, muchas gracias Watari - cuando dijo eso un hombre entró por la puerta vestía con una camisa y unos pantalones de color amarillo y verde, teniendo piel morena, un cabello y ojos castaño oscuro. Es de alta estatura con buen físico.

El sujeto vio a todos los de la sala y dijo - Hola L tiempo sin verte, sigues en forma pero ya no entrenas verdad?

-Tienes razón pero he estado muy ocupado y solo entreno 2 o 3 veces a la semana - respondió con una sonrisa - te presento a mi prima y a su hijo el cual será tu nuevo aprendiz.

Izuku reaccionó a lo que dijo su tío por lo cual decidió presentarse - Mucho gusto soy Izuku Midoriya.

-Un placer Izuku - decía con una sonrisa determinada - Yo seré tu maestro en cuestión de fortalecer tu físico y pelea cuerpo a cuerpo mi nombre es...

 **Fin del capitulo**.

 **Nombre:** _Sora Senryaku_

 **Quirk:** _cien caminos_

Le permiten manipular el reino de la probabilidad, se puede llevar cientos de elecciones diferentes a la misma vez para después elegir cuál será el que lleve los acontecimientos a la realidad. Pero puede volverse loco ya que no asegura ver cosas positivas.

 **Perdón por publicarlo antes no se si sera siempre así y también las faltas de ortografía.** **Espero les guste el capitulo y como se está desarrollando la historia.** **Quién será el Maestro de Izuku eso lo verán el próximo capítulo, hasta la próxima**


	3. Rompe Tus Limites

**El anime de Boku no hero corresponde al autor Kōheik Horikoshi todo lo utilizado respecto al anime le pertenece así como otros personajes y habilidades a sus respectivos creadores.**

-Personaje hablando-

(Personaje pensando)

 **Ubicación.**

-Hola mi nombre es Eddie Gordo- dijo el moreno sonriendo.

-Y como te dije yo te entrenare físicamente y te enseñaré a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo más específicamente te enseñaré el arte del Capoeira - expresó con confianza.

Izuku estaba tan feliz hasta que se percató de algo - ¿Que es Capoeira? - cuestiono con cara confundida.

-Tienes mucho que aprender, empecemos por conocer su historia - empezó a relatar el moreno mientras los otros 2 adultos se retiran de la habitación - Verás el capoeira es un arte marcial que combina la danza, la música y muchas acrobacias, así como es la forma de lucha de expresión corporal. Fue desarrollado en Brasil por descendientes africanos con influencias indígenas probablemente a principios del siglo XVI.

El pequeño prestaba mucha atención a la explicación del moreno ya que quería aprender a pelear lo antes posible.

-Es conocido por sus rápidos y complejos movimientos, que utilizan los brazos y las piernas para ejecutar maniobras de gran agilidad en forma de patadas, fintas y derribos, entre otros. Eso sería la teoría que abarca este estilo, bueno más o menos pero que te parece si empezamos - lo decía mientras se acercaba a un estéreo y conectaba una memoria - primero debes obtener el ritmo, debes mover un pie al frente mientras la mano opuesta hace lo mismo, esto es para generar la energía potencial suficiente para cuando debas de hacer una acrobacia o una patada; pero todo movimiento debe seguir un ritmo - en ese momento reproduce la pista en el aparato.

Izuku estuvo durante 10 minutos tratando de agarrar el ritmo pero resultaba más complicado de lo que parecía. Después de otros 20 minutos logró mantener ese paso con fluidez.

-Lo logré - comentó alegre pero un poco sofocado - es más difícil de lo que imagine.

-En eso tienes razón, por el momento harás este ejercicio durante una semana para que el ritmo te sea más natural y tu entrenamiento consistirá en correr por unos 30 minutos, saltará otra media hora, harás 50 lagartijas y realizarás todo eso mientras cargas esta polainas de 5 kilos en cada pie - Izuku palideció un momento por tal entrenamiento.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tendré que hacer eso? - pregunto curioso.

-Lo harás por un mes e irá aumentando con el tiempo - dijo y se quedó con el pequeño por una hora para ver que no perdiera el ritmo.

Hacia paso el tiempo hasta que pasaron 1año y 3 meses teniendo ahora 8 años de edad. Y no sólo el creció sino también su entrenamiento ahora corría durante 1 hora, saltaba el mismo tiempo y hacia 200 lagartijas y ahora cargaba cuatro polainas dos que pesaban 20 kilos que iban a en sus piernas y las otras pesaban 10 que iban en sus manos. A su vez seguía con sus estudios y entrenamiento en estrategia con L y Sora pero seguía sin ganarle en ajedrez a este último pero en cuestión de combate Eddy noto que Izuku a pesar de tener talento y aunque eso sucedía veía que su estilo no se acoplaban lo suficiente a él por lo tanto se acercó y dijo - Oye pequeño, ¿te sientes cómodo con este estilo de combate?

-Siendo honesto me siento algo rígido al realizar los movimientos de pelea tal vez es por la danza que no me acoplo lo suficiente a este estilo - contestó con toda sinceridad.

-No te disculpes, dime qué estilo te gustaría aprender tal vez no domine muchos estilos pero conozco a personas que sí y te puedo llevar con uno de ellos - decía con sinceridad pero algo deprimido de que su forma de combate no le fuera útil al niño.

-La verdad me gusta mucho esta forma de pelear, la potencia de sus patadas y la flexibilidad que me otorga es asombrosa pero me gustaría que tuviera menos acrobacias, me encantaría crear mi propio estilo de combate que sea fuerte, veloz, flexible y que use unas veces los puños pero no se que estilo me sirva para al mezclarlo con el capoeira me de lo que quiero - comentó con rostro pensativo.

\- Entiendo creo que se quien seria el que te podría ayudar con ello, pero te advirtió el es un monstruo al momento de entrar a alguien y una vez empieces no habrá vuelta atrás, sabiendo esto aún ¿Quieres que te lleve con el? - le comentó con seriedad.

-Siempre supe que ser un héroe no sería un camino fácil y más en mi situación así que acepto las consecuencias - hablo con total determinación.

-Si es así andando luego le comentaré a L sobre esto, la verdad dudo que se enoje ya que vas muy bien con tus demás clases - luego Eddy lo llevó a una parte de la ciudad llegando a una casa de estilo chino y procedieron a entrar con la guía del adulto y fueron rumbo al dojo de la residencia donde encontraron a una persona con una buena cantidad de músculos pero no a tal grado que dificulte sus movimientos, de piel clara, cabello en forma de tazón, ojos negros y llevaba un pantalón negro, con zapatillas de combate negras chinas y por último una camisa de botones negra con la parte de las mangas, cuello y donde se abrochaban los botones de blanco con unas vendas cubriendo sus brazos.

-Un gusto en verte de nuevo Lee me gustaría pedirte un favor - saludo el moreno con respeto al sujeto.

-Eddy que placer volver a verte, ¿De que favor estamos hablando? - respondió con los ojos cerrados.

-Me gustaría saber si puedes entrenar en tu estilo de combate a Izuku ya que mi estilo de pelea no se acopla con el - dijo con serenidad.

Lee habría los ojos para observar al niño - Se ve que tiene buena constitución física pero no la suficiente te falta fuerza por lo que veo, hagamos un trato si logras darme un golpe te entrenare si así lo deseas - comento con un deje de emoción en su rostro.

El mayor volteo a ver al niño con preocupación porque sabía lo que pasaría si aceptaba el reto y tal como temía el niño aceptó, sudando de cómo le explicaría esto a Inko porque a pesar de ser pequeña era alguien de temer si la hacías enojar.

-Bueno empecemos con el duelo ahora - y antes de que Izuku se diera cuenta recibió una patada que lo estrelló contra el muro de madera atravesándolo. Se levantó con algo de dificultad pero aún así con una cara de determinación y se puso en posición de combate para recibir a su oponente con la guardia alta pero de repente abrió los ojos como platos al no ver a su combatiente después de parpadear y sólo escucho.

-Muy lento - para recibir una fuerte patada que lo envió al otro lado de la habitación sacándome un poco de sangre y saliva de su boca.

La masacre continuó por una media hora donde Izuku pasó de ser un futuro aprendiz a un simple saco de boxeo, pero para sorpresa de Lee el niño seguía levantándose una tras otra y otra vez lo cual le sacó una sonrisa deteniendo su último golpe y diciendo -Esto se termina - para que Izuku cayera al suelo inconsciente. Paso aproximadamente 3 horas antes que se despertara y al hacerlo recordó la paliza que le dieron agachando la cabeza al no haber logrado dar un golpe para que fuera su maestro, se sentía débil cuando de repente escucho a alguien hablarle.

-Veo que al fin despiertas, bienvenido al mundo de los vivos de nuevo - lo decía en un tono burlón el moreno.

\- ¿Donde estoy y cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? - preguntó con voz cansada.

-Seguimos en la residencia de Lee y sólo unas 3 horas - respondió despreocupado, en eso el antes mencionado entra a la habitación.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, crees estar listo para mañana? - hablo viendo fijamente al niño.

-Me encuentro bien gracias ¿Listo para que? - respondió y cuestionó Izuku.

-Me alegro y con respecto a lo otro es fácil mañana empiezas con tu entrenamiento - dijo y antes de que el menor hablara el se adelantó -Te entrenare, el que me dieras el golpe no era la verdadera manera para saber si te entrenaría, lo que de verdad quería ver era tu determinación para seguir intentándolo lo cual es fundamental para que aprendas el gouken.

-El gouken que es eso? - preguntó el pequeño.

-El gouken o puño fuerte en mi estilo de combate el cual emplea una gran fuerza y velocidad para causar más daño físico al enemigo y por cierto mi nombre es Rock Lee y como dije a partir de mañana empezarás tu entrenamiento conmigo te quiero aquí a las 6 de la mañana pero te advirtió mi entrenamiento hará ver el de Eddy como un paseo por el parque así que solo tienes el resto del día para pensar si lo tomaras o no porque cuando empiece no habrá vuelta atrás, ve a descansar te veré mañana si tienes las agallas para volver - se retiró de la habitación sin esperar una respuesta.

Así maestro y alumno fueron a la casa del menor donde el moreno recibió una paliza por una mujer peliverde que lo dejó en un estado de media muerte donde sólo un hilo blanco conecté a su alma a su cuerpo mientras Izuku, L y Sora se morían de la risa a expensas de su amigo y maestro.

Al otro día Izuku se levantó a las 5 de la mañana y pensando en el entrenamiento no sabía si ir o no, el quiere ser un héroe por lo que necesitaba hacerse más fuerte pero por el otro lado recordaba la paliza que le dio Lee sin importarle que el solo era un niño de 8 años al final optó por meterse al baño y cambiarse por un pantalón negro con una camisa sin mangas rojas y sus tenis de color rojo dirigiéndose a la residencia Lee para su entrenamiento.

Cuando llegó vio a su maestro sentado esperándolo - Me sorprende que vinieras a pesar de lo que pasó ayer - comentó el adulto con serenidad.

-Si necesito hacerme fuerte para ser un héroe y proteger a todos los inocentes de los villanos - respondió seriamente.

-Me alegro oír eso, bueno si ese es el caso tu anterior maestro me dijo todo lo que hacías así que primero ponte esto - señalando un maletín que estaba a un metro de el, Izuku se acercó para juntarlo pero pesaba más de lo que creía así que mejor lo habría y vio distintas prendas de ropa - usaras polainas de 50 kilos en cada pierna y 20 en casa brazo así como esa playera que 60 kilos aproximadamente, correrías diez vueltas por mi casa lo cual es como unos 30 kilómetros, darás 200 patadas, 200 golpes, 300 lagartijas y 500 saltos todo eso antes de cuatro horas así que tienes hasta las 10 y después empezarás a pelear contra mi.

Así faltando tan solo 7 minutos antes de las diez Izuku terminó con la rutina que le habían impuesto pero le dolía todo el cuerpo y apenas podía mantenerse en pie, pero por alguna razón sabía que a su maestro no le importaría nada de esto acercándose para ver que seguiría llegando con el y antes de que hablara Lee le ganó.

-Bien hecho, pero ahora viene lo difícil yo soy un firme creyente de que el aprendizaje es más rápido cuando se experimenta de primera mano pero por esta ocasión antes te enseñaré la pose de pelea la cual es tener los pies juntos, espalda recta, mano dominante hacia el frente con la palma hacia el cielo y no más arriba del pecho mientras la otra mano irá en la parte de tu espalda a nivel de tu cintura. Esto ayudará a que tus patadas salgan con más facilidad así como confundirá a tu oponente - comentó mostrándole la pose que debía tener.

Estuvieron entrenando hasta las 12 de la tarde donde un Izuku totalmente agotado regresó a casa con ganas de dormir, pero su suerte no era tan buena y cuando llegó lo recibió L con la cara sería.

-No creas que por estar cansado te dejaré descansar, se que ya estamos por finalizar el nivel preparatoria pero necesitas mejorar más, la meta es que para cuando apliques el examen en UA tu tengas el conocimiento de un universitario y si se puede más mejor aun - comentó con anterioridad pero con voz normal - yo te dije que te preparará para entrar a esa escuela, pero no se entra ahí con solo poder, necesitas conocimientos además de una gran capacidad de análisis y aunque ya tienes los conocimientos necesarios no debemos conformarnos así que agarra el cuaderno empezaremos con las integrales trigonométricas - con eso transcurrió el las próximas 5 horas entre distintas clases con su tío.

-Bueno por hoy es suficiente deberías ir a comer y después sora te espera en la sala de estar - con eso se retiró de la biblioteca.

Llegando a la sala con Sora para su lección sobre estrategia pero se sorprendió que esta vez no había un juego de mesa a la vista así que se acercó y preguntó - ¿Qué haremos hoy o porque no hay un juego de mesa?

-Simple está vez haremos algo diferente ven vamos al patio - así como lo dijo se fue en camino al patio con Izuku siguiéndolo curioso - bueno como sabrás la estrategia se emplea para trazar planes antes de realizar tus acciones pero no siempre es el caso, también sirve para momentos cruciales donde debes elegir al momento y por eso hoy tendremos un pequeño enfrentamiento donde te enseñaré que no siempre gana el más fuerte sino el más astuto.

Izuku se emocionó, aunque estaba cansado seguía siendo mejor peleador que su amigo y maestro por lo cual pensó que sería la primera vez que lo derrotar a, grave error Sora barrio el piso con el y el no savia como se suponía que era más fuerte, más rápido y mejor peleador pero entonces ¿Porque no podía tocarlo?

-Creíste que porque soy empresario no se defenderme, te lo dije en las primeras clases nunca subestimes a tu oponente incluso olvidaste mi quirk, puedo predecir tus movimientos y si me muevo a la velocidad adecuada y en el momento correcto puedo interceptar, detener o regresar tus ataques. Eres una persona muy observadora pero muy ingenuo por eso estoy seguro que te derrotare en el próximo ataque - lo dijo con una sonrisa confiada lo cual molesto a Izuku ya que pensó que lo subestimaba así que corrió y lanzó un puñetazo al rostro de Sora que lo esquivo y puso un Taser en el cuello del menor lo cual lo dejó paralizado.

-Hi...ciste trampa - dijo con dificultad

-No lo hice, yo comente que tendríamos un enfrentamiento no una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, debes saber que un villano buscará la forma de derrotarte incluso usando trucos sucios, desde armas, rehenes, trampas y más - dijo molesto - debes entender que la vida de un héroe no es justa ni fácil, dime que harías si peleará con una persona que su particularidad sea provocar parálisis con solo tocarte, ya estarías muerto porque no piensas en ello. Termina la clase de hoy hasta mañana.

Izuku estuvo pensando el resto del día sobre lo que dijo su maestro, era cierto pero que podía hacer para poder evitar esas situaciones sin respuesta alguna se fue a dormir.

Al otro día después de terminar el calentamiento de su maestro Lee empezó con la práctica estuvieron peleando por una hora donde Izuku fue nuevamente acribillado por los golpes de su oponente, después de la práctica su maestro lo invitó a comer.

-Dime Izuku ¿a que aspiras a llegar?

-Solo quiero ser un héroe que salve a los inocentes no importa si me reconocen o no - respondió seriamente.

-Ya veo y ¿en qué ayuda mi estilo de pelea en eso?? - volvió a preguntar.

-Quiero unir su estilo de pelea con el de mi maestro Eddy, el cual sigo entrenando a pesar de que no es tanto como antes y aveces voy a verlo para entrenar con eso crearé un estilo propio - volvió a contestar.

-Ya veo quieres crearlo para tomar desconcertado a tu enemigo al no reconocer tu estilo de pelea, pero no creo que sea suficiente; al no tener un quirk necesitas algo que sustituya esa cuestión y ¿que tienes en mente? - preguntó con sumo interés.

-Pues la verdad lo he pensado y creo que debo aprovechar todos mis recursos eso incluye las mentales y físicas pero no logro pensar en que hacer lo único que e logrado concluir es que aprenderé algo nuevo - respondió aún pensando en que hacer.

-¿Y qué sería eso nuevo a aprender? - pregunto nuevamente.

-Pues son 2 cosas las que me interesa una es para capturar a mi oponente, creo que utilizaré el mismo método que eraserhead el cual sería utilizar vendas pero las utilizaría en mis brazos en vez de mi cuello así como usted las tiene y también el utilizar una espada la cual me ayude con enemigos que no sea bueno tocarlos en si - contestaba mientras pensaba en lo que decía planeando como haría lo que se estaba proponiendo.

-Bueno Izuku esto es todo por hoy, puedes retirarte - y se fue dentro de su hogar por lo tanto el joven se fue ya que no tenía más que hacer ahí pero como tenía una hora de libre ya que la práctica no duró tanto como antes dio un paseo por la ciudad, estuvo caminando por todos los lugares y se detuvo al escuchar a alguien practicar lo cual llamó su atención por lo cual busco a esa persona y lo encontró en una casa de estilo antiguo este era un joven de aproximadamente 21 años de cabello y ojos negros, vestía un pantalón y playera de color negro así como sus zapatos; estaba practicando con un Bokken en el patio de su casa hasta que su instinto le avisó que estaba siendo observado así que volteo y vio al niño que lo observaba con interés lo cual llamó su atención así que lo cuestión.

-¿Por qué estás observandome?

\- Perdón es que escuche que alguien estaba entrenando y eso llamó mi atención así que busque quien estaba entrenando y cuando te vi practicando con el Bokken me quedé observando ya que me gustaría aprender el arte de la espada - respondió nervioso al inicio.

-Ya veo quieres ser un héroe verdad - Izuku asintió - Bueno me presento soy Kirigaya Kazuto aunque la mayoría me conoce como el espadachín negro Kirito que es mi nombre de héroe - se presentó educadamente.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Izuku Midoriya y quiero saber si podría enseñarme a usar la espada - preguntó esperando una respuesta positiva.

-Lo siento pero me temo que estoy muy ocupado, pero si respondes mi pregunta me daré el tiempo para entrenarte ¿Aceptas?-

-Acepto - respondió inmediatamente.

-¿Cómo se mide a un buen guerrero por sus victorias o por sus derrotas? - preguntó mientras observaba a Izuku con interés.

Después de unos 5 minutos respondió - De ninguna de las dos un buen guerrero es aquel que se levanta después de cada derrota y sigue luchando con todo su ser - respondió con convicción el pequeño.

El espadachín sonrió ante las respuesta y le dijo - Como lo prometí te entrenare en mis tiempos libre pero cuando yo no pueda quiero que entre es por tu parte para que no te frenes a ti mismo de acuerdo.

-Si sensei - respondió energéticamente.

-Antes de que te vayas necesito que recuerdes esta frase ya que todo espadachín debe ser consciente de ello: "La observación y la percepción son dos cosas separadas; el ojo que observa es más fuerte, el ojo que percibe es más débil" a prendete esto ya que el camino de la espada depende en como puedas desenvolverte en un duelo - comentó el héroe al joven.

Sin saberlo Kirito logró que Izuku comprendiera algo que lo tenía sin dormir bien, recordó a su tío L diciendo "Necesitas conocimientos además de una gran capacidad de análisis", su maestro Lee "no creo que sea suficiente; al no tener un quirk necesitas algo que lo sustituya" a su amigo y maestro Sora "Eres una persona muy observador" y ahora el héroe le dice esta frase que lo ayuda a poner todo en su lugar.

(Ya veo, si no tengo un quirk utilizaré mis cualidades para crear uno) pensó Izuku.

Sin saberlo el espadachín le dio la pieza final que forjaria el carácter de aquel héroe que cambiaría las creencias de las demás personas, sin saberlo el término de forjar el camino que seguiría el arlequín de la nueva era el comienzo de su trayecto.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Lo siento se que prometí que los sábados subiría los capítulos pero me es imposible así que lo cambiare para los domingos.** **Bueno en el siguiente capítulo empezaré con el final del entrenamiento e iniciar con la secuencia del anime el cual empezará con el examen y no con lo del villano de barro.**


	4. Fin Del Entrenamiento Y Examen

**El anime de Boku no hero corresponde al autor Kōheik Horikoshi todo lo utilizado respecto al anime le pertenece así como otros personajes y habilidades a sus respectivos creadores**

.

-Personaje hablando-

(Personaje pensando)

 **Ubicación**

Ya habían pasado siete años desde que Izuku comenzó su travesía con su tío y demás maestros para convertirse en héroe dando resultados más que positivos. Con la educación dada por su tío logró estar a nivel universitario dominando principalmente todo lo referente a las ciencias e idiomas ya que las primeras ayudaron a desarrollar su entrenamiento con el cual creó sus habilidades y con respecto a lo segundo dominó el japonés, inglés, francés y alemán; L satisfecho con el logro del joven le ofreció un puesto en su compañía si no lograba ingresar al curso de héroes aunque conociendo sus proezas hasta el momento era casi imposible que eso sucediera.

Con Sora las cosas fueron igual, sus avances con sus estrategias tanto en el ámbito laboral como de pelea eran magistrales, hace apenas un año que su aprendiz logró ganarle en varios juegos aunque no significara que era mejor que el. Digamos que ahora ganaba el 30% de las partidas aunque tomando en cuenta que competía con el rey de los juegos y las estrategias era mucho decir, Izuku destacaba en el momento de pelear ya que lograba pensar en varios planes que tomarían a la mayoría con la guardia baja lo cual significaba que estabas perdido si eso sucedía.

Sus prácticas de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo le causaron varios moretones por los entrenamientos espartanos que recibía, logró dominar el capoeira a un nivel maestro pero claro está no llegando a igualar el nivel de su mentor que podía derrotarlo fácilmente en su estilo, pero eso no fue todo ya que hace tres años logró completar una técnica de su maestro cejudo que se volvería una de su propio estilo de pelea el cual tal como prometió es la combinación del gōken y el Capoeira. Su estilo consiste en mezclar la velocidad y fuerza del primero con la flexibilidad y agilidad del segundo, formando un estilo de asalto capaz de romper los huesos fácilmente pero como su forma de combatir no sólo era cuerpo a cuerpo sino también con una espada este se basaba en las piernas por lo cual lo nombró "Kuro-Ashi" y solo ocupaba las manos para su espada o para utilizar la técnica de su maestro la cual expandió al ser una forma muy útil de capturar a su oponente.

Este entrenamiento logró darle unos resultados satisfactorios ya que por los entrenamientos que hacía y con el peso que cargaba podría llegar a desarrollar unos músculos bastantes tonificados, pero esto se arregló con el correr por horas lo cual logró que los músculos se acoplaran más para velocidad que para fuerza dándole una apariencia esbelta pero no llegando a alguien flácido.

Y por último pero no menos importante su entrenamiento con el héroe kirito, al inicio le costaba usar una espada más que nada porque pensó que sería fácil el blando una que equivocado estaba, kirito le explicó que este era un arte y debía apreciarse así como respetarse; con el tiempo lo fue comprendiendo hasta el punto donde ya era uno con la espada y su forma de esgrimarla era acorde a su estilo de pelea, ágil, veloz y letal.

Lo cual nos lleva a este momento donde tan solo falta un mes para que empiece el examen de admisión para el curso de héroes de UA, en el patio trasero del hogar de nuestro espadachín vemos a dos personas batallando; el héroe utilizando su traje exceptuando su gabardina mientras el joven sólo se encontraba con un pantalón negro exponiendo su torso ambos con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Me sorprende ver todo lo que has mejorado en este tiempo chico, no muchos pueden decir que mantienen un duelo de espadas por más de una hora - comentó Kirigaya

-Sería una deshonra y algo decepcionante si no fuera así, significaria que nuestro esfuerzo es en vano - respondió el midoriya.

-Bueno sería todo, no tengo más que enseñarte todo lo que llegues en el futuro será por tu experiencia en batalla - dijo.

-Si maestro, prometo que no lo decepcionare - respondió Izuku con seriedad.

-Acompáñame a tomar el té, además tengo algo que te será de gran ayuda - así maestro y alumno entraron en la residencia, después de tomar el té Kirito salió del cuarto para regresar con una caja pero antes de que el Midoriya preguntara algo dijo.

-Como sabrás mi quirk se llama Sword Birth y tiene la capacidad de crear numerosas espadas a partir del hierro con el que esté en contacto de acuerdo a mi voluntad ya sea que esté en contacto con el mismo así como en que se encuentra en la tierra e incluso de mi sangre, por eso al ser mi primer y posible único alumno quiero darte esta espada como un presente - ante esta noticia Izuku estaba impresionado y maravillado. Cuando abrió la caja se reveló una hermosa espada recta de una mano con una hoja plana de color negro y un fino borde blanco, el mango cilindrico también de color negro y se conecta con la hoja por medio de dos piezas diferentes, una de ellas semejante a la tercera parte de una circunferencia con picos sobresaliendo, la otra pieza tiene forma de ele.

-Te presento a "Elucidator", esta grandiosa espada está hecha de nada más y nada menos que de wolframio que es el metal más duro del planeta, esta obra de arte mide 1.70 metros y pesa 2.5 kilogramos, es sumamente resistente al calor así como a los ácidos y no hace falta decir que su filo es aterrador - todo esto lo decía con un tono de orgullo al crear tan magnífica reliquia.

-Es hermosa maestro muchas gracias - lo dijo alegremente para luego ponerse serio y seguir - juro por esta hoja que solo la utilizaré para proteger a los inocentes y jamás ocuparla para venganzas o actos vergonzosos.

El héroe sólo sonrió y dejó que el muchacho se fuera porque ya era tarde y tenía que descansar este mes para su examen.

En la noche.

Izuku ahora mismo estaba en el parque que estaba cerca de una playa. El chico se encontraba sentado en un banco mientras escribía algunas cosas en su libreta en esta estaba toda la información que había recaudado de todos los quirks que conocía ya sea de héroes, villanos e incluso los de su tío L y Sora. Todo con el fin de avanzar en su carrera y tener planes si llegara a enfrentarse a personas con peculiaridades similares, ya siendo muy tarde decidió ir a la casa a dormir.

 **Un mes después**.

Hoy es el día del examen de admisión de la academia, Izuku se levantó desde muy temprano para este día y salió de su casa tranquilamente ya que tomó el hábito de siempre salir 20 minutos antes de cada compromiso para asegurarse de llegar a tiempo incluso si surgía un inconveniente, finalmente logró llegar a la academia donde varias chicas se le quedaban viendo con interés y un leve sonrojo.

Esto se debía a que como Izuku concluyó con sus estudios de secundaria en casa con su tío no portaba uniforme escolar como los demás candidatos a héroes y llevaba puesto una playera sin mangas negra debajo (esta prenda era una fábricada en la compañía de su tío especialmente para el, la cual pesaba unos 100 kilos pero sin hacer bulto de más) de una blanca con mangas, una chamarra negra con unos pantalones azul marino y sus tenis rojos; también llevaba unos lentes de montura negra los cual ocupa para leer y en este caso realizar el examen escrito que pronto comenzaría, unos audífonos manos-libres blancos y una mochila roja.

Tiempo después Izuku se encontraba en una sala de conferencias para saber que más tendrían que hacer para pasar el examen de admisión, ya que lo primero había sido una prueba escrita la cual no mostró mucha dificultad gracias a sus clases dadas por L.

-para todos los ingresantes que nos sintonizan... ¡Bienvenidos a mi Show en Vivo! -dijo un sujeto alto con cabello rubio largo de punta y un pequeño bigote. Lleva puesto un par de audífonos con la palabra "HAGE" escrita en la parte superior, y un par de gafas de sol. Cuando sus ojos son visibles, se ven como círculos concéntrico.

Su traje de héroe consiste en una chaqueta negra con cuello levantado y hombreras con incrustaciones, pantalones negros con un cinturón rojo también con incrustaciones, botas negras y guantes sin dedos. Su cuello está rodeado por un gran collar que asemeja un viejo reproductor estéreo, con bocinas, botones y un espacio para casetes este era el héroe Present Mic.

-¡TODOS DIGAN "HEY"! -

Pero nadie dijo nada, todo el lugar estaba en completo silencio pero el Midoriya tenía una pequeña sonrisa por las acciones del héroe.

-Qué respuesta tan deprimente -dijo algo deprimido, para luego recuperar la emoción - ¡Ahora mismo presentare en que consistirá el examen practico! -y en eso detrás de él, apareció una pantalla gigante con el logotipo de la academia.

-(No puedo creerlo aunque tampoco es del todo sorprendente, el héroe de la voz Present Mic, es genial, lo escucho en las mañanas en la radio ¡que afortunado!) -eran los pensamientos de Izuku desde su asiento mientras veía al héroe profesional frente a él, mientras que a sus lados estaban sentados un linda chica de apariencia elegante de cabello negro y su antiguo amigo del preescolar Katsuki Bakugo -Así que es como dicen, todos los profesores de U.A. son profesionales - dijo a nadie en particular.

-cállate -dijo Bakugo a su lado.

-¡Como dicen en los requerimientos de la entrada, serán conducidos a una batalla simulada de 10 minutos en una ciudad después de esto! -decía continuando con su explicación mientras atrás de el en la pantalla aparecía una imagen de una ciudad -Pueden llevar lo que quieran, después de la presentación serán llevados al centro de batalla ¿está bien? -decía mientras en la pantalla aparecían distintas imágenes de grupos los cuales iban desde el "A" hasta la "G".

En eso, cada uno de los ingresantes, miraron las notas que tenían en manos.

(¿en pocas palabras no te dejarán trabajar con amigos?) pensó nuestro protagonista mientras veía su papel el cual tenía el Centro de Batalla "B"

Volviendo a la explicación -En cada centro de Batalla hay 3 diferentes tipos de imitaciones de villanos que les otorgarán puntos-y en la pantalla aparecieron algunas imágenes de villanos robóticos, 3 imágenes y cada uno tenía un número desde el 1 al 3 -ganaran puntos al derrotarlos con sus individualidades según su grado de dificultad, pero, ¡Atacar a otros ingresantes o actos no heroicos están prohibidos! -

-¡MIERDA! -

Después de ese grito por parte de Bakugo, alguien se levantó de su asiento - ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta? -

-OK -respondió el profesional.

El que preguntó, era un chico alto y musculoso tiene el pelo negro y lleva gafas -En la impresión decía que hay 4 tipos de villanos. Si es una falla de impresión, entonces U.A. la mejor escuela de Japón, debería de avergonzarse por un error tan tonto -y mientras lo decía señalaba la impresión de la hoja en la cual, efectivamente había 4 villanos y no 3 -Los ingresantes estamos aquí en primer lugar, porque queremos ser convertidos en héroes ejemplares -y en eso se dio la vuelta para ver directo hacia Izuku -Y tú, el de cabello encrespado -

-¿Yo? -dijo Izuku mientras alzaba una ceja por el suceso.

-Has estado susurrando todo el tiempo ¡eso distrae! ¡Si estás aquí por un viaje de placer! ¡Entonces deberías irte! -

(Pero... Si apenas he dicho algo) pensó Izuku con una gota en la nuca, porque solo dijo pocas palabras -Disculpa si te moleste pero apenas dije un par de palabras, amigo que estes nervioso es normal y más tratándose de la UA pero eso no significa que debas comportarte así - respondió el peligro verde.

En eso, Present Mic trato de aligerar todo el lugar -Bueno, bueno, ingresante número 7111. Gracias por el mensaje -en eso, a la pantalla apareció la imagen del 4to villano -El cuarto villano tiene un Valor de 0 puntos, ese es más un obstáculo, hay uno en cada centro de batalla. Un obstáculo que se volvería loco en espacios cerrados, no es imposible de derrotar, pero no vemos la necesidad de hacerlo. Mi recomendación: traten de alejarse de el -

-¡Muchas gracias! ¡Disculpe la interrupción! -dijo el tipo de lentes mientras se volvía a sentar.

(Las reglas del examen quedaron claras, internarnos en un campo de batalla repleto de villanos, tendremos que derrotarlos y así ganar puntos, tendremos que obtener la mayor puntuación posible. Esto parece un videojuego, o es por cómo fue la simulación en la pantalla) pensó Izuku ante la información recibida.

-¡Eso es todo lo que tengo que decirles a ustedes jóvenes Ingresantes! -Dijo Present Mic a punto de terminar con esto -Por ultimo les daré un regalo, el lema de la escuela es: ¡Plus Ultra! ¡Significa dar el 100%! ¡Ahora Preparaos para el evento principal! -

Izuku solo vio su hoja en manos, era el momento de dar el primer paso, su primer objetivo para su meta.

Justo ahora, Izuku junto con un gran grupo de jóvenes, estaban de pie y frente a ellos estaba una gran puerta la cual por dentro había una falsa ciudad urbana.

-¿Qué es esto? -

-parece una ciudad -

-¡¿tienen más de una de estas en las instalaciones?! -

-la U.A. es increíble -

Todos estaban usando ropa deportiva entre ellos Izuku, quien vestía un pantalón, su playera sin mangas y vendas negras con sus tenis rojos, recordando las instrucciones del examen.

Primero realizaron un examen escrito en donde Izuku saco la más alta calificación, para después reunirse en una sala de conferencias para recibir las instrucciones del próximo examen y actualmente se encontraban frente a esta ciudad falsa.

-[Bien, Comiencen] -se escuchó la voz de uno de los profesores por medio de unos megáfonos por todo los alrededores llamando la atención de todos los aspirantes - [¿Qué pasa? ¡No Hay Cuenta Regresiva en las Peleas Reales! Corran, Corran, ¡La Muerte los espera!] -al momento en que las puertas fueran abiertas y todos comenzaran a salir corriendo hacia la ciudad falsa.

Izuku fue el primero que salió corriendo dentro de la ciudad (Muy bien Izuku, concentrate, entrenaste 9 años para esto) eran sus pensamientos mientras seguía corriendo. Después de comenzar a avanzar por todo el lugar y en eso cuando llego a uno de una de las paredes salió uno de los enemigos, un robot el cual logró identificar como el de 1 punto.

-[Objetivo localizados] -dijo el robot al notar la presencia del chico para después avanzar hacia el - [Eliminar]-

Muy bien, este era el momento, Izuku comenzó a correr hacia el 1 Punto a gran velocidad y justo cuando el villano artificial soltó un golpe Izuku desprecio del rango de visión del robot para después dar una poderosa patada en el pecho destruyéndolo.

(Ya Tengo 1 Punto) -pero en eso, sintió un temblor en todo el lugar a su alrededor y cuando vio a todos lados, se encontraban rodeado de varios villanos - (No sé si esto es Buena o Mala suerte) -pensó mientras veía a todos los villanos a su alrededor.

Enseguida uno de dos puntos salió disparado hacia el pero Izuku fue más rápido, corrió hacia el y dio una gran cantidad de patadas al villano haciéndolo chatarra.

Aprovechando el momento, otro fue hacia el apunto de atacarlo, pero en ese momento logro dar un salto y con su talon dio una patada hacia la cabeza haciéndolo chocar contra el suelo.

Pero enseguida vio que ahora todos iban en frente hacia el al mismo tiempo, Izuku utilizando sus vendas atrapó a un villano y girando sobre su propio eje lo lanzó con fuerza el cual fue hacia todos los villanos los cuales se estrellaron lo cual generó una pequeña explosión así fueron destruidos y cayeron inertes.

\- Creo que eso me suma una cantidad de 27 puntos -

-[¡Quedan 6 minutos y 2 segundos!] -se escuchó la voz de Present Mic en todo el lugar e Izuku solo atino a salir corriendo para seguir con el examen.

Mientras corría, Izuku se topaba con algunos villanos y este los derrotaba con sus potentes patadas. Pero claro él no era el único que lo hacía en este examen.

Mientras corría podía notar como algunos de los demás derrotaban a los villanos a diferentes modos, una chica tocaba a los villanos y luego estos levitaban un par de metros del suelo, para luego ella juntara sus dedos y estos cayeran al suelo destruyéndose.

-¡28 Puntos! -dijo la chica con voz entrecortada mientras tomaba respiraciones.

Luego, el chico de lentes, él se movía a gran velocidad gracias a uno tubos que sobresalían de sus pantorrillas y también las usaba para darles fuertes patadas a estos -¡45 Puntos! -

Y así, Izuku vio como cada quien reunía una cierta cantidad de puntos, pero en eso algo le llamo su atención, uno de los villanos iba hacia él a gran velocidad. En un rápido movimiento aparecía al lado del robot y le daba una patada en el pecho así destruyenlo - ¡40 Puntos! -dijo Izuku al acabar con él.

En otra parte.

En una sala se encontraba monitoreándose todo el examen tanto la actuación de todos los estudiantes y en dicha sala estaban todos los profesores de la academia U.A.

-En este examen practico los examinadores no informan cuantos villanos hay o en donde están -dijo el director de la academia -Hay un tiempo limitado para cubrir esta área - Tienen que saber en dónde están -

En eso, miraron una pantalla y en ella vieron a un tipo con 6 brazos desde la cima de un edificio viendo todo el lugar -Recabar información para entender la situación antes que ningún otro -

Luego vieron al chico de lentes moverse a gran velocidad -La movilidad puede ser usada de muchas formas -

Y luego se mostró a un chico rubio con una mirada despreocupada el cual destruyo a un villano con un rayo láser, el cual salía de su ombligo -El criterio de poder estar calmado en cualquier situación -

Y luego paso una imagen de tanto Izuku y Bakugō destruyendo Villanos con gran precisión -Y la pura habilidad de combate, estas habilidades básicas son necesarias para mantener la paz en las calles, y son puntos tomados en cuenta -

-¿No parece prometedor el grupo de este año? -pregunto uno de los profesores el cual era una mujer.

-Bueno, todavía no podemos estar seguros -dijo otro de ellos. En eso, apareció un botón en uno de los tableros y dicho botón era un botón rojo -la verdadera prueba está por llegar -dijo al momento de oprimirlo.

De regreso en el examen, hubo un gran temblor al momento en que se alzara una gran cortina de humo llamando la atención de todos los estudiantes los cuales se detuvieron, en eso de la nada en medio de donde se encontraban todos, surgió un enorme robot el cual era muchos más alto que todos los edificios.

Izuku observo al gran villano robótico, y en eso recordó lo que dijo Present Mic en la sala de conferencias.

"Un obstáculo que se volvería loco en espacios cerrados. No es imposible de derrotar, pero no vemos la necesidad de hacerlo. Mi recomendación: Traten de alejarse de él"

(¡¿Ese es el obstáculo que nos dijeron que aparecería en el examen ante todos?! ¡Es Absurdamente Gigantesco!) pensó nuestro protagonista.

-[Aniquilación inminente] -dijo el villano mientras daba un golpe al suelo creando una gran cortina de humo y viento que casi se lleva a todos.

Después de eso, todos comenzaron a correr mientras el cero puntos solo comenzaba a destruir cosas y algunos escombros de edificios que eran destruidos caían al suelo casi aplastando a los demás. Todos estaban corriendo, Izuku era el único que se mantenía en el lugar mientras evitaba algunos escombros que iban cayendo.

(¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡Una Broma! ¡Tengo que correr! ¡Pero si lo hago algunos resultaran heridos! ¡DEMONIOS! ¡DEMONIOS! ¡DEMONIOS!) era lo que pasaba por la cabeza del Midoriya.

-ITE -

Ese grito llamo la atención de Izuku, el cual lentamente se dio la vuelta para ver algo, o más bien dicho alguien.

Una chica estaba atrapada, uno de sus pies estaba debajo de unos escombros y el cero puntos estaba cada vez más cerca de ella. Se quedo de pie viendo como la chica estaba luchando por levantarse y quitarse el escombro de su pie con mucho esfuerzo.

Izuku sin más salió corriendo hacia la chica y el cero puntos, llamando la atención de todos los presentes y de los que habían en la habitación.

-No hay merito presente por acabar con ese villano -hablo All Might, el cual es considerado el héroe número uno de esta generación llamando la atención de todos en la habitación - pero eso da la oportunidad de...-

En eso, Izuku se inclinó para tomar un trozo de metal aproximadamente de 1.3 metros y atando lo al extremo de su venda lo lanzó al cero puntos para empezar a escalar por el salió corriendo directo hacia la cara del robot.

-De brillar y elevarse a la superficie -continúo All Might al ver esa acción del chico con una sonrisa mientras que los demás solo veían interesados.

Izuku apretó con fuerza su puño derecho, el brazo de Izuku creció un poco ante la fuerza que estaba empleando justo cuando estaba por dar el tajo.

-¡Kirakatto...! (corte asesino) - grito el peliverde.

Había atravesado al robot dividiendo por la mitad su cabeza por la corriente de aire que generó el tajo logrando detenerlo antes de que aplastara a la chica. Todos estaban muy asombrados por el poder que demostró el chico tratando de asimilar todo lo que había pasado. El chico de lentes miro a Izuku con una mirada de impresión, mientras que la chica con una de sorpresa a lo grande y con un gran rubor en sus mejillas.

-Eso es... -dijo All Might con una sonrisa al ver el resultado y más aún por las caras de los demás profesores - ¡EL ESPÍRITU DE AUTO-SACRIFICIO!-

-[queda un minuto] -

Mientras que Izuku, aun desde el aire pensaba como evitar la caída inminente. Mientras descendía a gran velocidad, Izuku tomó el metal y lo lanzó al pecho del robot el cual se incrustó y gracias a que estaba amarrado a su venda logró columpiarse para aterrizar en el suelo totalmente a salvo.

Al aterrizar cayó de rodillas en el suelo mientras se sujetaba con fuerza su brazo derecho tratando de resistir el dolor por haber usado mucha fuerza para el corte y luego miro hacia la chica -¿Te encuentras bien? - pregunto entrecortadamente cuando escucho.

-[el tiempo se ha terminado] -

Y con ello, todos pudieron respirar tranquilos por ello. Izuku junto con el resto de su cuerpo cayó al suelo y respiraba agitadamente, había dado mucho esfuerzo en todo este examen, y el dolor no ayudo mucho a mantenerlo bien.

-¿de dónde ha salido ese tipo? -

-ha saltado al obstáculo -

-parece que tiene una "Individualidad" de viento o una de corte-

-aunque ha sido muy extraño...si tenía unas "Individualidades" tan increíbles, ¿Porque no las uso desde el inicio de la prueba? -

-¿tal vez intentaba engañarnos? -

-no parece que haya ganado algo con esto -

-en cualquier caso, no hay duda de que él sea increíble -

Eran las palabras de todos los jovenes los cuales se habían puesto en círculo mientras observaban a Izuku, pero entre ellos estaba el chico de lentes el cual tenía sus propios pensamientos.

(Ellos no ven el punto ¿acaso no lo vieron?) Y luego miro hacia la chica sobre el escombro -(El lo hiso para salvarla... el estaba consciente del tiempo restante, de su seguridad, y de los puntos... ) -Pensó mientras dirigía su vista ahora en Izuku mientras recordaba el momento en que Izuku dio el salto - (Aun así... ¡El no dudo en hacerlo!) -y apretó con fuerza sus puños mientras recordaba como él mismo había salido corriendo mientras Izuku seguía de pie en su misma posición -(Si no estuviésemos en un examen... por supuesto, yo también abriese hecho lo mismo) -pensó mientras hacia una pose de realización.

-(Espera ¿"examen"? Por supuesto) -se puso a pensar detalladamente.

-Por lo que veo tu cuerpo tienes una "individualidad" que no logras controlar verdad hijito -eran las palabras dichas por una pequeña ancianita con arrugas en su rostro, baja estatura y usa una jeringa para apoyarse la cual posee el tamaño de un bastón. Su cabello está atado con una malla y de adorno lleva una jeringa en él, su vestuario consta de un pantalón negro, y una blusa la cual lleva atada por medio de un cinturón; además usa una bata blanca de laboratorio. Como accesorio lleva algo similar a un casco el cual protege la parte lateral de su rostro y un visor de gran tamaño que cubre sus ojos.

Dicha ancianita se había comenzado a acercar en donde estaban todos reunidos, pero ella iba más en dirección hacia Izuku aun inconsciente. Una vez que estaba frente al chico, sus labios sorprendentemente se alargaron para dar un beso en la cabeza.

-¿? -era la expresión de todos los presentes.

-La enfermera oficial de U.A. dijo uno de los presentes llamando la atención de los demás mientras que la viejita termino de dar el beso para volver a ponerse de pie -¡La heroína Juvenil, Recovery Girl! -

En Izuku noto como su brazo dejó de molestarle -su "Individualidad" consiste en la sobre activación del factor curativo. Gracias a ella la academia puede hacer un examen de ingreso tan imprudente -y su volvió a mover su brazo con total normalidad.

Recovery Girl dirigió su vista en todos - ¡Listo! ¿Alguien más que requiera de ayuda? -

Mientras que el chico de lentes - (¡Ya Veo! Si este examen es así...) -entonces volvió a ver a Izuku - (...entonces el...) -

 **Tiempo más tarde, exactamente una semana después, en la residencia Lawliet.**

-¿Izuku cuando llegara la carta con el resultado del examen? -la madre de Izuku, Midoriya Inko quien todavía conservaba su buena figura se encontraba dando la cena ya que le había dado a Watari unas vacaciones.

-Creo que sería en estos días Kaa-san -dijo Izuku para luego empezar a comer la cena, la madre de Izuku noto que su hijo había estado muy nervioso desde hace tiempo. Para ser más exactos había estado así desde que regreso del examen de ingreso a U.A.

Tiempo después de la cena y que la madre de Izuku comenzara a lavar los platos, Izuku se sentó en el sofá de la sala mientras leía el libro que le ayudó a seguir con su sueño de ser un heroe pero su mente no estaba totalmente en el.

(Por la puntuación necesaria se de sobra que pase el examen escrito, pero saque una puntuación de 40 puntos, no estoy seguro si con eso lograre pasar) cuestionaba en su mente.

-¡IZUKU! -

El chico giro su cabeza a la derecha para ver a su madre llegar de pronto a la sala muy emocionada por alguna razón.

En eso vio que en una de las manos de su madre, había un sobre. Era una carta, pero reconoció el logotipo, no era cualquier carta.

-¡está aquí! - grito

Era de U.A.

Minutos más tarde, Izuku estaba dentro de su habitación sentado frente a su escritorio, mientras que su madre estaba esperando noticias de que paso con el examen de admisión.

Asi que lo tomo y lo rompió a la mitad para que de esta callera un aparato sobre el escritorio. Izuku vio con interés dicho aparato, justo al momento en que este comenzara a soltar un pequeño brillo para después proyectar una pantalla frente a Izuku.

-[Mucho gusto soy el profesor Aizawa y te diré los resultados de tus exámenes] - empezó a hablar con flojera.

-¡Eraserhead! - pensó intrigado.

-[Bueno en tu examen escrito sacaste la mejor calificacion, mientas que en el examen practico sacaste una puntuación de 40 puntos, felicitaciones lograste aprobar] - todo esto lo decía con ganas de ir a dormir, Izuku levanto la mirada y su sonrisa creció cada vez más y más.

-Lo logre... -susurro mientras mostraba una leve sonrisa.

-[También tengo que infórmarte que no solo tomamos en cuenta los puntos de villanos el examen de ingreso no solo se trataba de los puntos de villanossino de los Puntos de Rescate] -explico el héroe serio.

-[Estos puntos son dados por el personal de la academia misma -dijo el héroe borrador mientras mostraba un numero detrás de él, el cual dejo impresionado a Izuku.

-[Midoriya Izuku 60 puntos] -

Y es que, justo al lado de los puntos de villanos en donde tenía los 40 puntos, al lado en puntos de rescate tenía 60 puntos.

-[Estas dentro, Joven Midoriya] - así terminó la proyección.

Izuku no podía estar más feliz, bajo corriendo a la sala donde sabía que se encontraría su madre pero también estaban L y Sora los cuales al saber la noticia se alegraron y lo felicitaron.

Aquí comenzaría la leyenda del héroe Arlequín que estaría compuesta de aventuras y desafíos.

 **Fin del capítulo.** **Bueno otra vez como siempre público el capitulo en domingo, este es el capitulo más largo que he creado no se si serán así todos los demás.** **Aquí ya comienza la historia del canon obviamente con sus cambios respectivos, espero les haya gustado.** **Hasta la próxima (creo que mejor cambio el día de publicación a los domingos XD hasta la próxima).**


	5. ¡¡¡Plus Ultra!

**El anime de Boku no hero corresponde al autor Kōheik Horikoshi todo lo utilizado respecto al anime le pertenece así como otros personajes y habilidades a sus respectivos creadores.**

-Personaje hablando-

(Personaje pensando)

 **Ubicación**

 **U.A. después del examen.**

En una habitación los profesores y el director veían los resultados de las calificaciones de los estudiantes que habían realizado el examen de admisión que estaban acomodados del más alto de puntos al más bajo.

-Es difícil de creer que alguien obtenga el primer lugar sin tener puntos de rescate -dijo una profesora al ver al la lista de resultados.

-Según su expediente se llama Katsuki Bakugo el que obtuvo la mayor puntuación de derrotar a villanos con un total de 110 puntos y 0 puntos en rescate - dijo otro profesor con voz aburrida.

-Los villanos artificiales encuentran a sus objetivos y se acercan a ellos -dijo otro de los profesores mientras reproducía en el monitor la actuación del joven durante del examen -En la segunda mitad mientras los demás bajaban la velocidad, el uso su kosei para atraerlos y seguir -y en las imágenes se mostraba como el chico usaba unas explosiones para destruir a los villanos uno tras otro -Ese es el resultado de su tenacidad -

-Y con respecto al segundo lugar, Midoriya Izuku -dijo esta vez observando el lugar en donde se encontraba el chico peli verde y reprodujeron su participación en el examen -Su puntuación de villanos fue de 40 puntos los suficientes para poder ingresar pero lo que me sorprendió fue su manera de derrotar al 0 puntos, no es la primera vez que un aspirante lo derrota, pero jamás paso que lo derrotaran sin la necesidad de utilizar su quirk, fue sumamente... inesperado -dijo mientras veían como Izuku había cortado al robot - ¿Será que su quirk es un potenciador de bajo nivel? su fuerza y velocidad destacaba de entre todos los aspirantes - dijo en lo que un profesor interesado busco el expediente del chico,cuando lo encontro leia toda la información hasta que algo llamo su atención.

Se levantó captando la atención de todos este individuo es alto de aspecto un tango vago, con el pelo negro, con algunos cabellos colgando en frente de su cara y una pequeña barba y bigote. Lleva un traje negro compuesto por una camisa oscura de manga larga, un pantalón del mismo color sobre el cual lleva un cinturón con diversas herramientas, también lleva conformada de varias cintas alrededor de su cuello.

-Que pasa Aizawa kun - mencionó una criatura con la cara de un oso, con una gran cicatriz atravesando su ojo derecho casi hasta el cuello. Su hocico y cola son de ratón mientras sus patas delanteras son de perro, llevaba un traje elegante con zapatos grandes.

-Director Nezu ese chico no tiene ningún quirk potenciador - esto ocasionó que los adultos se sorprendierán pero antes de que preguntaran continuó - De acuerdo a su información este chico no tiene ningún kosei.

-¡¡¡Eso es imposible!!! nadie puede hacer una hazaña así sin tener una peculiaridad - grito un profesor ante lo dicho por el peli negro - debe ser una broma -

-Yo no hago bromas, además sus habilidades son sorprendentes pero no van más allá de lo que un kosei puede hacer - comentó Aizawa haciendo que varios asintieran excepto por una persona al cual le intereso que el joven no tuviera un poder.

-El tiene razón, pero eso no quita de que el pertenece a esta escuela y se le tratara como a los demása así que si no hay más que agregar creo que la reunión termina aquí - dijo el director pero antes de que todos se levantarán paso algo que nadie esperaría.

-Director me gustaría que el joven Midoriya este en mi clase si es posible - dijo Aizawa lo cual sorprendió aún más a los presentes por lo dicho ya que el peli negro era conocido por ser muy severo al grado de haber reprobado a un grupo entero por no tener potencial, pero jamás escucharon que pidiera a un estudiante en específico.

 **En la mansión Lawliet.**

Después de que abrír la carta de aceptación y bajar para darle la noticia a su madre, a su tío y a Sora ya que estos últimos acababan de llegar se pusieron a hablar tranquilamente.

-Bueno Izuku ya diste tu primer paso para tu objetivo, pero sabes que esto solo acaba de empezar no - Dijo L serio pero aun con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Lo se esto solo es el inicio del reto pero con su apoyo y ni esfuerzo no creo que sea imposible alcanzar mi meta - respondió con convicción.

-Estoy tan orgullosa de mi amor - dijo Inko con unas lágrimas de felicidad asomándose por sus ojos.

-Sabía que lograrias por eso te traje esto - decía captando la atención de todos mientras el menor recibía un paquete de las manos de Sora.

-¿Que es esto? - preguntó mientras abría el regalo - Pero si este es el traje de héroe que estaba dibujando en mi cuaderno ¿Como lo obtuviste? - dijo curioso y asombrado.

-Fácil sabía que tenías el diseño del traje en tu cuaderno así que me metí a tu cuarto para buscarlo aunque le agregue unas cosas - lo decía con orgullo por su azaña - Veras el traje en su totalidad esta hecho de fibra de carbono lo cual lo hace ultra resistente y maleable con la capacidad de lograr detener balas, pero no lograrían detener al cien por ciento el ataque con un cuchillo o algo parecido pero aún sigue siendo cómodo para el portador. Además las vendas estan hechas del mismo material con la punta de un extremo un poco pesada para que puedas manejarla más fácilmente y por último pero no menos importante la máscara esta fabricada para ser muy resistente con una correa para sujetarla casi invisible pero igual de resistente así no se te caera del rostro.

Termino de explicar con orgullo en su rostro y voz pero no vio la cara de Izuku el cual tenía una vena remarcado en su frente mientras los otros dos tenían una gota que bajaba por su nuca.

-Te agradezco el traje maestro pero quien te dio permiso de entrar a mi cuarto y agarrar mis cosas - lanzándose sobre Sora para golpearlo creando una escena cómica para los otros adultos presentes.

El tiempo pasó siendo así Abril y a su vez el día que comenzaban las clases.

-Izuku ¿tienes todo lo necesario para el día de hoy? -Pregunto Inko a su hijo mientras veía como este alistaba todo en su mochila - ¿Tu celular ? ¿Un sueter? -

-Lo tengo todo listo mamá no te preocupes me cuidare bien -respondió Izuku, ahora mismo el llevaba puesto el uniforme de la academia el cual consistía en unos pantalones verdes oscuro un poco ajustados, una camisa blanca con corbata roja que le llegaba a su ombligo, un saco gris con detalles verdes abierto además de llevar sus vendas negras en sus brazos escondidas bajo las mangas del saco y unos guantes blancos -se me hace tarde, debo irme -dijo agarrando su mochila para poder irse.

-¡Izuku! -Le llamo nuevamente su madre haciendo que se volteara para que la mirara y después le dio una sonrisa -Cuidate mucho y esfuérzate -y tras decir esas palabras, Izuku quedo paralizado de la sorpresa.

Izuku le sonrió a su madre -Claro que sí - y salió corriendo de la casa para ir hacia U.A.

Izuku se detuvo cuando perdió a su madre de vista y se puso a pensar sobre lo que sabía de U. A. (Según se la taza de aceptación es de 1 en 300 cada año, de los que 4 son admitidos por recomendacion, así que son 36 los admitidos por el examen práctico lo cual significa que son personas muy fuertes me pregunto si Bakugou logro entrar aunque es lo más probable.

 **En U. A.**

-Mmm donde esta la clase 1-A -eran las palabras de Izuku el cual caminaba por los pasillos buscando su clase - Este lugar es más grande que la casa de mi tío, ahí esta por fin -Exclamo alegre al encontrar la puerta de su clase la cual era muy grande para su gusto, bueno pensandolo bien es normal que sea así de grande.

Cuando abrió la puerta para entrar logró escuchar unas boces.

-¡No Pongas tus pies sobre el pupitre! -

A Izuku se le hizo un poco conocida la voz pero no estaba seguro que fuera de su antiguo amigo.

-¿eh? -

-¡¿no crees que eres descortés con los estudiantes superiores de U. A y con quienes hicieron el pupitre?! -

-No, aparte a ti que te importa ¿De que escuela vienes cuatro ojos? -

Uno de ellos, era el mismo chico de cabello negro de lentes que se topó al inicio del examen práctico. El cual vestía el uniforme de la academia

Mientras que el otro, era su amigo de la infancia. Igualmente portaba el uniforme, pero sin la corbata y todo desalineado.

-Estudie en la escuela privada Somei -respondió el chico de lentes con su mano en el pecho en señal de respeto -Mi nombre es Tenya Iida - se presentó.

-¡¿Somei?! Así que eres un maldito de la elite ¿eh? -Pregunto Bakugo con una sonrisa depredadora - ¡parece que me voy a divertir destruyéndote!

-¡¿destruirme?! ¡Es Terrible! ¡¿En verdad piensas ser un héroe?! -

Bakugo solo aparto la mirada y al hacerlo vio a una persona que le pareció conocida en la entrada, Iida también volteo para ver a Izuku.

-eres... -

Pero no fue el único, los demás estudiantes que estaban en el salón también voltearon a la puerta para encontrarse con el peli verde Izuku viendo que era el centro de atención se fue al fondo de la clase para sentarse pero estando a punto de llegar el joven de lentes lo interceptó.

-Hola -dijo Iida mientras se acercaba a Izuku para saludarlo -Soy de la academia Somei mi nombre es... -

-Iida Ten ya si escuche bien -dijo Izuku en modo de respeto para luego presentarse -Soy Midoriya Izuku un placer-

Antes de que siguieran hablando alguien se acerco ya que reconoció al peli verde luego luego que entro

-Disculpa quería agradecerte por salvarme durante el examen me llamo Ochaco Uraraka pero puedes decirme Uraraka - dijo una chica la cual vestía el uniforme de la academia solo que en su versión femenina siendo una falda verde por debajo de las rodillas y unas medias negras que le llegaban hasta la cintura y unos zapatos blancos.

-No te preocupes Uraraka san solo hice lo que era lo correcto -respondió Izuku mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Algunos estaban curiosos por lo que dijo la chica exceptuando a dos rubios y al Lisa que vieron lo que pasó.

-Midoriya-san, te habías dado cuenta de que había algo más en el examen práctico ¿no? -pregunto Iida al peli verde, el cual solo puso cara de confusión y respondió -Yo no tengo idea de que hablas pero si te refieres a los puntos de rescate, no sabía de ellos sino hasta que me los mencionaron en la carta yo la salve porque simplemente no la podía dejar ahí sola.

Todos se sorprendieron por lo de los puntos de rescate pero una peli negra se quedó viendo a Izuku con curiosidad.

¡Te juzgue mal! Tengo que admitirlo, eres mejor que yo - menciono Iida

-No creo que sea así, por lo que vi durante el examen tu también eres genial -dio su respuesta honesta para la sorpresa de Iida.

-¡Yo sabía que ibas a pasar, después de todo tu desempeño en el examen fue increíble y como le cortaste la cabeza por la mitad al robot -dijo Uraraka mientras hacía mímica replicando a Izuku con su espada cortando el aire.

A Izuku le pareció gracioso las acciones de la joven así que solo sonrió y respondió -Jejeje gracias pero no hice la gran cosa aparte la mayoría fue por la adrenalina del momento-

Mientras que esa platica se realizaba en un lugar apartado sentado se encontraba Bakugo escuchando lo que pasaba en la parte trasera del salon con una expresión de aburrimiento, pero su mirada estaba puesta en Izuku.

(¿Por qué siento que lo conozco de algún lado?) pensaba hasta que su mente le trajo un recuerdo de el con un niño peli verde diciendo que algún día sería héroe a pesar de no tener una peculiaridad. En su mente esto no tenía sentido, ese sujeto no podía ser Deku era muy diferente tiene más confianza además de que logró ingresar a la academia y eso solo es posible teniendo un quirk.

-Me pregunto que tanto haremos hoy o ¿Si solo tendremos la ceremonia de apertura más la orientación? -dijo Uraraka muy emocionada pues como este era su primer día quería saber lo que se sentía, pero la pregunta que estaba más en su mente como en los de la mayoría era - ¿Cómo será nuestro profesor? -

Antes de que la platica se prolongará más el Midoriya dijo - Creo que es hora de ir a nuestro lugar ya que el profesor no tarda en entrar al salón - se alejo y fue a su asiento.

-El tiene razón así que vayan a sus asientos aquí no están para hacer amigos -dijo una voz cerca de la puerta.

Todos miraron a la entrada de la puerta y observaron a alguien en el suelo, metido en un saco de dormir amarillo, y dicha persona, parecía ser un hombre desalineado, el cual tenía una cara de desgano.

-este es el curso de héroes -dijo mientras sacaba su mano del saco para después ponerse de pie y abrir el saco y lograr salir de este -Bien es bueno que ya todos esten callados y en su lugar, el tiempo es limitado por lo tanto no hay que desperdiciarlo-

(¿El es nuestro Sensei? No puedo creerlo es Eraserhead) Eran los pensamientos de Izuku al ver al adulto de la entrada - (Entonces son ciertos los rumores, todos los profesores son héroes profesionales) pensó viendo a un idolo enfrente de él como si fuera una persona más.

-Soy su profesor titular, Aizawa Shouta -fueron las palabras de Aizawa al presentarse ante toda la clase, sorprendiéndolos de paso.

Tras conocer a nuestro profesor , llego el momento de hacer nuestra primera prueba en la academia.

-Se que es algo apresurado pero tenemos que salir al patio -dijo el profesor mientras buscaba algo en su saco de dormir -Y una cosa más, tendrán que ponerse esto primero no tarden mucho - sacando un traje de su saco de dormir. El traje parecía ser uno de entrenamiento, pues era azul, con detalles bancos y líneas rojas y parecía ser aerodinámico para poder usarse en batalla o algo así.

 **En el patio.**

-¿Un exámen de individualidad? -

Fue la pregunta colectiva del grupo al escuchar lo que harían en el patio en estos momentos.

Todos los estudiantes estaban vistiendo el traje que les había dado su profesor y ponían su atención a este.

Izuku estaba de pie junto a una chica de cabello negro con un peinado de cola alta, ya que no conocía a nadie más ahi, aunque puede que conozca a Bakugo, pero no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar al reconocerlo porque reclrdaba que su amigo era algo explosivo.

-¿Pero pensé que habria una ceremonia de apertura? -dijo Uraraka un poco confundida.

-Si van a ser héroes, no tienen nada de tiempo para compromisos como esos -dijo Aizawa sabiendo que así era la vida de héroe -Lo que distingue a U.A. es como las reglas de la escuela no tienen restricciones. Es por eso que nosotros como sus profesores podemos manejar las clases como mejor nos parezcan -y después de eso miro a cada uno de sus estudiantes -Ustedes han hecho exámenes físicos desde la primaria ¿no es así?, un examen de capacidad física donde no se les permite usar su Individualidad...- en eso de su pantalón saco un aparato parecido a un celular y en este tenía varios datos sobre, resistencia, fuerza, velocidad etc. -El país sigue tomando datos de los resultados de los estudiantes sin usar su individualidad lo cual no tiene sentido.

\- Bueno comencemos con esto... Bakugo -el mencionado levanto la cabeza - Tu fuiste el primero en el examen, dime ¿Cuántos metros fue tu mejor resultado en lanzar una pelota?

-67 metros -

-Bueno, harás lo mismo aquí pero utilizando tu poder -dijo Aizawa mientras le lanzaba una pelota chica al rubio y este camino hasta donde tenía que ser la zona de lanzamiento y se preparó.

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras, siempre y cuando sigas dentro de esa zona -indico el profesor a su estudiante -Da todo lo que tengas no tienes que contenerte -

Bakugo comenzó a hacer unos estiramientos en sus brazos -Bueno, entonces... -luego separo sus piernas y haciendo para atrás su brazo para lanzar agregándole una explosión a su tiro.

Y grito

-¡MUÉRE! -saliendo a una gran velocidad.

La pelota salía volando con una estela de fuego tras de ella después de que la mano de Bakugo la cual sostenía la pelota provocará una explosión al momento de lanzarla esto provocó que fuera a gran velocidad hacia el cielo.

El efecto del lanzamiento fue increíble, pero sus palabras al momento de lanzarla eran un tanto extrañas en los pensamientos de todos.

-¿muére?-se preguntaron

\- Primero conoce tu limite -dijo Aizawa a sus estudiantes - esta es la forma más básica de comenzar a ser un héroe - y en eso mostro su celular con el cual había logrado medir la distancia con la cual fue lanzada la pelota.

Y para sorpresa de todos, la distancia de era de 750 metros.

-¿750 metros? ¿Es enserio? -

-¿Qué es esto? ¡Parece divertido! -

-¡podemos usar nuestra individualidades cuando queramos! -

-¡como esperaba de un curso de héroes! -

-divertido ¿eh? -Dijo el profesor al escuchar las palabras de sus estudiantes -Tienen 3 años para convertirse en héroes ¿Tendrán esa actitud todo el tiempo?, está bien, quien termine como último lugar en las 8 pruebas, será catalogado como "Sin Potencial" y por siguiente... ¡Sera expulsado y tendrá que irse de la academia para siempre! -

-¡¿eh?! -

Dejar la academia, esto era muy malo, y más aun con 8 pruebas.

En un cuarto donde se encontraba el héroe número uno All Migth

-Aizawa -dijo mientras vei quién era el profesor titular de los chicos en donde estaba el joven que había captado su atención -Van a tener que enfrentarse a mucho sufrimiento desde el inicio, pero sólo así veré si eres digno de heredar mi poder joven Midoriya-

 **De regreso con los estudiantes.**

-Nosotros somos libres de elegir las circunstancias en las que ponemos a nuestros estudiantes -decía Aizawa mientras se levantaba un poco el cabello mostrando sus ojos y una sonrisa un tanto aterradora -¡Bienvenidos al Curso de Héroes de U.A! -

En eso Izuku miro la profesor con una sonrisa ya que no esperaba menos de una escuela de tal categoría así como de su profesor.

-¿El ultimo lugar será expulsado? -grito impactada Uraraka - ¡Pero solo es el primer día no es justo! -

-Desastres naturales, accidentes y villanos molestos -comenzó a enumerar varias cosas Aizawa sorprendiendo a los chicos -Sucesos que no pueden ser anticipados. Japón está lleno de injusticias, nosotros como héroes somos quienes combaten esas situaciones. Si quieres hablar con amigos vete de aqui porque los próximos 3 años se les hará difíciles pruebas, una tras otra -

-Ir hacia adelante, eso significa Plus Ultra -dijo Aizawa el lema de la academia -Den todo lo que tengan.

Los chicos tomaron eso como un reto y los estudiantes se preparaban para esta prueba, darían todo de sí, no dejarían que los expulsaran de la academia en el primer día.

-bueno la demostración termino... Ahora viene el verdadero reto, muy bien comencemos

 **Prueba 1: carrera de 50 metros.**

En grupo de dos estudiantes se paraban en una línea de salida de una pista de 50 metros.

-en sus marcas... Listos... ¡fuera! -

Y a gran velocidad salio Iida disparado de la zona de salida hacia la zona de meta, mientras que de sus piernas, en las pantorrillas parecían salirle unos tuvo de vapor, y gracias a su gran velocidad logro llegar primero a la meta.

3.04 segundos, fue su tiempo registrado.

Iida Tenya, su individualidad se llama "Motor" tal parece que eso lo hace rápido.

\- Valla como pez en el agua-dijo Aizawa al ver el resultado.

La segunda que llego, era una chica de pelo lacio de un color verde oscuro recogido con forma de lazo a la altura de su espalda. Tiene ojos grandes de color negro, con pestañas notándose en la parte inferior de ellos, tiene círculos rosados en sus mejillas y una boca en forma de rana.

Ella llego a la meta en un tiempo de 5.58 segundos.

Asui Tsuyu, según tengo entendido es mitad rana por su individualidad.

El siguiente turno fue de Uraraka junto a un chico que tenía una especie de cola atrás de él.

-Aligerare mis zapatos y mi ropa para ir más rápido -decía Uraraka mientras tocaba su ropa y zapatos con sus manos las cuales mostraron un brillo rosa en las puntas de sus dedos.

Uraraka Ochako, su individualidad, Cero Gravedad. Le permite modificar la gravedad de cualquier objeto que ella toque,pero si sobrepasa el límite, tendrá náuseas.

Luego cuando la señal fue dada, ella comenzó a correr con todo lo que tiene.

Su puntuación fue de 7.15 segundos.

-oh, lo hice más rápido que en la escuela -dijo ella emocionada.

Otro de ellos, un chico de cabello rubio solo dio media vuelta dando la espalda a la meta, dio un salto y de su ombligo salió un láser de color azul el cual lo impulso por un par de metros para luego caer al suelo y repetir la acción una y otra vez.

5.51 segundos.

Aoyama Yuuga, individualidad "Navel Láser", le permite disparar un rayo láser desde su ombligo, pero está limitado a cierta cantidad de tiempo.

-Si disparo por más de un segundo, me daría un dolor de estómago -dijo Yuga mientras miraba a los demás detrás de él queriendo hacerse el importante.

-(¿Qué raro es?) -fue el pensamiento de nuestro protagonista.

-Viendo el límite de sus individualidades y los resultados del crecimiento de cada unobse volvera claro lo que pueden o no hacer -explico Aizawa.

Siguiente turno, Momo junco con un chico enano con unas esferas moradas en la cabeza.

Yaoyorozu Momo individualidad Creación, le permite crear el objeto que desee todo lo que necesita para crear el objeto es la comprensión de la configuración atómica de él para poder efectuarlo.

(Es linda) pensó Izuku viendo a la joven.

Ella uso su individualidad para crear un bastón de metal desde la palma de su mano y alargarlo a gran velocidad para llegar a la meta mientras que el enano uso una de sus esferas en las cabeza para dar salto a gran distancia.

6.08 segundos fue el tiempo de Momo.

Ahora era el turno de Bakugo vs Izuku.

Izuku corrio con una velocidad sorprendente gracias a su entrenamiento y Bakugo uso sus explosiones para darse más impulso.

Bakugo Katsuki, mi viejo mejor amigo, individualidad Explosión, puede crear explosiones en sus manos a través de la nitroglicerina de su sudor.

4.13 segundos para Bakugou y 4.35 para Izuku.

(hay 7 pruebas más) pensaba Izuku mientras tomaba aire - (todos usaran sus individualidades para dar resultados sorprendentes, al no tener ninguna debo esforzarme más que ellos, esto solo se pone más interesante) -pensaba mientras recordaba su entrenamiento y se le dibujaba una sonrisa competitiva.

 **Prueba 2: Fuerza de Agarre**.

-(si ocupo la misma fuerza que ocupe contra el robot) -pensaba Izuku mientras que en su mano derecha tenía un aparato con el cual se medía su fuerza de agarre.

En eso, Izuku aplico fuerza hacia la máquina que tenía en manos.

159.0 kilogramos esa era su fuerza.

-WOW 540 kilogramos-

Volte para ver a uno de sus compañeros el cual tenía 3 manos a cada lado.

-¿Qué eres un gorila o un pulpo?-

-los pulpos son geniales -

 **Prueba 3: Salto largo.**

Para Yuuga fue la cosa más fácil, solo dio un salto al aire y su peculiaridad hiso todo el trabajo al impulsarlo hacia el otro lado, podrá ser una peculiaridad algo rara, pero tiene sus ventajas.

Bakugo, uso sus explosiones para impulsarse en el aire.

Momo uso nuevamente el bastón para hacer un salto con garrocha.

Izuku se impulsó lo más que pudo logrando saltar un buen tramo.

 **Prueba 4: Repeticiones de Pasos Laterales**.

El mejor en esto, era el estudiante llamado Minoru Mineta, un chico muy pequeño, siendo de menor estatura que la mayoría de otros. Su cabello asemeja un racimo de uvas, el hacia la prueba revotando de lado a lado con esas esferas que puede crear en su cabeza.

 **Prueba 5: Lanzamiento de Balón.**

Uraraka tenía la suya en manos y aplicar su individualidad en ella, solo estiro las piernas, preparo su brazo y finalmente lo lazo a gran velocidad. La pelota comenzó a volar en el aire y esta comenzó a perderse lentamente en el horizonte.

-Infinito -dijo Aizawa mientras veía su celular que cálculo la distancia con la cual fue lanzada.

-¿Infinito? -

-¡eso es increíble! ¡Ella Obtuvo Infinito! -

Izuku estaba feliz por Uraraka- (gracias a mi Individualidad "Fire Soul" (No creo que me haya ido mal pero no puedo confiarme ya estoy más cerca de mi sueño y no retrocedere) -en eso comenzó a caminar a la zona, mientras sujetaba la pelota con su mano - (todo lo que queda es esto, más las abdominales, estiramiento y la prueba de resistencia)

Aizawa estaba observando a su estudiante por unos momentos, hasta ahora lo había hecho bien siendo de los mejores del grupo, pero quería ver hasta donde llegaría su fuerza suya, podía notar en la expresión del Midoriya, que estaba sonriendo emocionado de verdad no era una sonrisa arrogante sino una de competitividad.

En la mente de Izuku aun pasaban las palabras de su madre, las cuales le dijo antes de entrar a la academia.

"¡Izuku esfuerzate"

Estaba apunto de lanzar la pelota cuando recordó una de sus tantas clases con su maestro Eddy.

"El ser humano siempre tendrá más fuerza en los pies que en los brazos a menos que una peculiaridad cambie eso"

En eso se preparó para lanzar pero en vez de hacerlo hacia el frente lo hizo hacia arriba dio un soltó y pateo la pelota con todas sus fuerzas logrando una distancia de 270 metros.

-Con que era verdad -dijo la voz de Aizawa detrás de él llamando la atención no solo de Izuku sino de todo el grupo.

-Aquí se refiere sensei - pregunto Izuku.

El aspecto de Aizawa había cambiado, las vendas se habían alzado en el aire, al igual que su cabello, y sus ojos ahora tenían un color rojizo.

-Incluso los chicos como tu son aceptados -

Izuku se desconcertó por. Lo dicho pero aún así hablo - Esos gogles, así que tenia razón ustede es el héroe profesional Eraserhead también conocido como el héroe borrador - al decir eso los demás estudiantes se asombraron.

-¿Eraser que? No lo conozco -

-He escuchado de él, es un héroe subterráneo -

Eran los murmullos de todos los estudiantes al descubrir la identidad de su sensei, pero a unos metros escondido tras un pilar, estaba All Might observando todo lo que pasaba principalmente con ese joven que podría ser su heredero.

-(A él no le gusta la atención de los medios, porque obstaculiza su trabajo) -eran los pensamientos del símbolo de la paz respecto a Aizawa.

\- Midoriya Izuku -hablo Aizawa a su estudiante con voz gélida -Por lo que acabo de comprobar, tu no tienes una individualidad ¿cierto? -Ante esa pregunta todos exceptuando al mencionado se sorprendieron ante tal revelación - ¿O es que acaso planeas esconder tu kosei de todos nosotros? Responde -

-Así que intento borrar mi peculiaridad -pero antes de seguir hablando unas las vendas lo atraparon y lo arrastraron hacia Aizawa para verlo a los ojos

-no me importan tus intenciones, pero esconder tu kosei como si fueras superior a tus compañeros demostrando que no lo necesitas para estar aqui, dejame contarte algo en el pasado había un héroe bastante apasionado, que salvo a miles de personas por sí solo y creó una leyenda -decía mientras que en el pilar All Might podía escuchar con atención -Aunque tengas el valor, y grandes habilidades físicas no te da el derecho a ocultar tu poder - Si esa es tu forma de pensar no tienes lo necesario para ser un héroe.

Eso frase hizo que Izuku apretara con fuerza sus dientes ante la furia que sentía en ese momento, Aizawa cerraba sus ojos desactivando su quirk volviendo su aspecto a la normalidad pero antes de alejarse para liberar a Izuku se dio cuenta que no se podía mover así que bajo su mirada para quedarse sorprendido al verse atrapado en unas vendas negras que salían de los brazos del Midoriya.

\- Usted no sabe nada, yo no mentí con respecto a mi kosei ya que no poseo ningún poder especial como mis demás compañeros y si llegue hasta aquí fue por mi propio esfuerzo y no dejare que alguien me juzgue sin siquiera conocerme - todos estaban sorprendidos por la situación que se estaba dando.

Aizawa seguía en shock, un niño lo había atrapado sin que el se diera cuenta, el ya sabía que el joven frente a él no tenía una individualidad pero quería comprobarlo desde la fuente lo cual ocasionó este suceso.

Pero el profesor no era el único en shock sino también un rubio explosivo que repasaba en su mente.

"Tu no tienes una individualidad"

Con eso por fin logró resolver el enigma que ese sujeto provoco en su mente, el era aquel niño que siempre lo seguía el era Deku.

-Pero no es posible, ¿Como alguien sin quirk puede ser uno de los mejores en las pruebas? - preguntó Mineta.

Izuku libero a su profesor de las vendas y le respondió a su compañero - Es todo debido a que me someti a un entrenamiento intensivo para poder corregir mi falta de kosei.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que dijo pero su respuesta interesó más a 2 personas un adulto que estaba escondido y de una bella joven llamada Momo.

Izuku volteo para ver a su profesor - Sensei un héroe no se mide por el poder de su kosei, sino por la fuerza de su voluntad para afrontar los peligros espero no vuelva a subestimarme.

("YO SERÉ UN... ARLEQUÍN") recordaba Izuku

-ese chico -dijo Aizawa en un susurro al ver a su estudiante para después dar una pequeña sonrisa.

(Tal como imagine este chico tiene un gran potencial esta más haya del de sus compañeros y si llegara a desarrollar una peculiaridad seria un monstruo) pensó Aizawa con una sonrisa espeluznante.

Mientras que All Might - (vine aquí para ver si el joven Midoriya tenía lo necesario para ser mi sucesor pero sobrepasó mis estándares completamente, tiene una gran fuerza física así como un sentido de proteger al que está en peligro y una admirable determinación)

-¿hiso 270 metros sin tener quirk? -dijo uno de los estudiantes sorprendidos.

-Logró inmovilizar al profesor sin esfuerzo -grito Uraraka impresionada mientras que Momo veía al Midoriya evaluandolo.

-(¿Como es posible? ¿Como lograste avanzar tanto?) -Pensó Bakugo muy sorprendido, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y su boca estaba abierta.

El resto de las pruebas fueron un simple juego de niños para Izuku, si bien ahora todos lo miraban con otros ojos al enterarse de su deficiencia de kosei, el no le tomaba mucha importancia.

Después de eso, todos se acercaron para saber los resultados.

-Ok, aquí estan los resultados -decía Aizawa mientras veía en su aparato -Se las mostrare todas de una vez, así no perdemos tiempo y podré irme a dormir -oprimido un botón del dispositivo, salió una pantalla holográfica en la cual mostro los marcadores de todos los chicos.

Izuku, estaba descansando en el quinto lugar del marcador, mientras que el último era el pequeño con el nombre de Mineta Minoru, el cual cayó de rodilla llorando por el suceso.

-por cierto, mentí con respecto a lo de la expulsión -eso llamo la atención de todos los estudiantes -Era solo una excusa para sacar el máximo potencial de cada uno de ustedes -y todos los chicos tuvieron los ojos en blanco.

-¡¿QUEEE?! -

-Claro que era mentira -dijo Momo al lado de Izuku al notar la sorpresa de tal mayoria -Debió ser obvio puesto que es el primer día de clases-

-Siendo honestos, dudo que fuera una broma -dijo Izuku mientras se ponía su mano en su barbilla -Con lo poco que conozco del profesor puedo decir que el no es alguien que haga eso, simplemente vio potencial en todos nosotros.

(Con que te diste cuenta) pensó el héroe.

-Cuál creen que sea la verdad-

-No se, sólo se que me altero un poco los nervios ¿No creen? -

-¡No me importaría vencer el reto de ser verdad! -

Bueno el top 5 es un buen comienzo a mi parecer, pero de ahora en adelante estudiare y me esforzare como nunca para alcanzar el primer puesto.

Después de unos segundos de que todos los estudiantes hablaran entre sí, Aizawa dio por terminada la clase por ahora, pero antes de irse le pidió a Izuku que esperara un momento.

-¿Que se le ofrece profesor? - pregunto el menor.

-¿Como lograste inmovilisarme sin que me diera cuenta? - pregunto curioso.

-Pues es simple al saber que no tendría un individualidad me deprimi mucho paro después decidí que no me daría por vencido que si no podía tener una entrenará lo suficiente para que eso no fuera un problema - respondió honestamente - De hecho lo tome a usted como mi modelo a seguir, un héroe al cual su kosei no le otorga ventajas físicas pero aún así era alguien admirable en combate -

El profesional sorprendido asintió para después despedir al joven. Cuando Aizawa llego a un par de metros lejos de ellos.

-¡Aizawa mentiroso! -dijo All Might.

-¿observaste todo? -Pregunto al ver a su compañero profesor -¿Tienes mucho tiempo libre no crees? -

-El día de las bromas fue la semana pasada dime ¿También sentiste el potencial en el Joven Midoriya? -pregunto el Símbolo de Paz.

-Si no lo supiera crees que lo habría pedido para que estuviera en mi salón -sin más se retiró hacia el edificio.

-Aaaa estoy cansado -murmuraba Izuku mientras caminaba hacia la salida de la academia las clases habían terminado ya y se encontraba yendo directo a su casa.

Pero en eso, sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro, y se dio cuenta que ese había sido su compañera Momo.

-¿Podemos hablar? -pregunto sería Momo

-No le veo inconveniente, te parece ir a la cafetería que está cerca de la estación -decía mientras la chica asentía.

-Realmente fuimos engañados por Aizawa-sensei -dijo Iida llegando donde estaba Izuku y ponía pose analítica.

-Bueno veelo de este modo -comenzó a hablar Momo -Habrá momentos en los cuales tendrás que darlo todo para lograr salvar a alguien o derrotar a un villano, pero tambien tenemos que conocer nuestro límite para así saber cuánto hay que mejorar -dio su opinión haciendo que Iida analizará sus palabras.

(Tal parece que en alguien muy inteligente pero su lógica es muy pobre) pensó el peli verde.

-No creo que sea asi -dijo Izuku - Sigo pensando que no era una broma y simplemente no expulsó a Mineta porque vio potencial en el pero si no mejora su desempeño lo terminará sacando.

Momo hiba a responder pero justo en eso escucharon algo.

-¡Hey ustedes! -Grito una voz detrás de ellos llamándoles la atención, y cuando se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Uraraka correr hacia ellos - ¿Van a la estación? ¡Espérenme! -

-¡Uraraka-san! -dijo Izuku al verla.

-La chica infinito -dijo esta vez Iida.

-Uraraka Ochako, ¿Ese es tu nombre, verdad? -pregunto Momo a la castaña la cual asintió ante la pregunta una vez que estuvieron al frente.

-Ustedes son, Iida Tenya-kun -dijo mientras veía a Tenya que se acomodaba los lentes -Yaoyorozu Momo-san y Midoriya Izuku-kun ¿No? -dijo la película café.

Los 4 estaban conversando amenamente mientras iban camino hacia la estación. Después hablaron de cómo eran los métodos de enseñanza del profesor Aizawa y se rieron de como todos se habían asustado.

Al llegar a la estación se separaron, quedando Izuku y Momo solos por un momento.

-Entonces ¿vamos a la cafetería para hablar? -le pregunto a Momo.

-Si tengo varias preguntas que hacerte -respondió la peli negra.

Dentro de la academia estaba el símbolo de la paz pensando (El joven Midoriya tiene todo lo necesario para ser mi sucesor, tiene un cuerpo fuerte, el deseo de salvar al prójimo y una gran voluntad para llevar a cabo sus sueños será un gran portador del Onw For All). Lo que no sabía era la respuesta inesperada que le darían al momento de que el diera su propuesta.

 **Fin del capitulo.** **Bueno eso es todo por el día de hoy, espero el capitulo sea de su agrado.** **Hasta la próxima semana "Matane "**


	6. Práctica De Batalla

**El anime de Boku no hero corresponde al autor Kōheik Horikoshi todo lo utilizado respecto al anime le pertenece así como otros personajes y habilidades a sus respectivos creadores.**

-Personaje hablando-

(Personaje pensando)

 **Ubicación.** **En la cafetería.**

-Entonces de que quería hablar conmigo señorita Yaoyorozu - pregunto el peliverde.

-Sobre lo que le dijiste durante las pruebas del profesor, lo de no tener quirk - respondió Momo expectante.

-No hay mucho que decir siendo honestos, pero me imagino que te refieres a que si es cierto lo que dije - Izuku la vio asentir -Es verdad, yo no tengo ninguna particularidad todo lo que conseguí en las pruebas son puro esfuerzo.

-Pero como lograste atrapar al profesor con la guardia baja se supone que es un profesional - preguntó.

-Eso no cuenta, me subestimó y bajo su guardia - sonrió -Además es mejor así, mientras me subestimen más fácil será derrotarlos.

-Pero lo de las vendas ¿como puedes hacer eso?- dijo con seriedad pero en su cabeza era un caos.

-Es simplemente el dominio de un arma, tu debiste saber eso a fin de cuentas tu quirk te permite crear cualquier objeto o al menos eso creo; de que te sirve poder crear armas si no puedes utilizarlas adecuadamente - ante estas palabras la pelinegra bajo la cabeza.

-Te puedo pedir un favor - Izuku la vio curioso - Tu…

 **En U. A.**

-¿Cuál de estas oraciones está mal? – pregunto Present Mic a los estudiantes de grupo 1-A mientras señalaba unas 4 frases en inglés escritas en el pizarrón

-(Muy normal) – eran los pensamientos de todos, excepto de dos personas que pensaban otra cosa.

-(Aburrido) - pensó Izuku.

-(Sáquenme de esta mierda) – mientras tanto la mina andante. .

-Todos ¡escuchen! –Dijo de pronto Present Mic llamando su atención en eso, noto a Momo e Izuku quienes alzaron la mano para responder –bien, Yaoyorozu, dígame –

Mientras que Izuku anotaba la respuesta en su cuaderno de apuntes.

-El pronombre relativo está usado incorrectamente en la número 4 –dijo la pelinegra recibiendo un halago del profesor.

-(Como pensé es alguien inteligente pero solo con lo que viene en un libro) - pensó nuestro protagonista.

En la cafetería donde se puede conseguir buena comida a precios razonables.

-El arroz blanco es una comida reconfortante ¿No creen? - dijo el héroe cocinero Lunch Rush al grupo de Izuku que se encontraba comiendo.

-¡Si! –fue la respuesta de Uraraka mientras comía el arroz.

Y en las tardes tenemos la clase de entrenamiento básico de héroes.

-YO ESTOY…. –dijo una voz cerca de la entrada del salón de clases llamando la atención de todos los estudiantes –…..ENTRANDO POR LA PUERTA COMO UNA PERSONA NORMAL – dijo All Might mientras entraba por la puerta. All Might ahora mismo usaba un traje de cuerpo rojo, blanco y azul con guantes y botas de color amarillo.

-¡Es All Might! –

-wow, ¡realmente es un profesor! –

-ese es su traje de la edad de Plata ¿no? –

Una vez que el símbolo de la paz estaba frente a todos comenzó a hablar –Les enseñaré la materia de entrenamiento básico para héroes aquí es donde entrenaran de diferentes maneras lo básico para ser un héroe. ¡La Mayoría de las unidades las tendrán en esta materia! ¡Así que vamos a ello! Esto es lo que haremos hoy….. ¡ENTRENAMIENTO DE COMBATE! –y tras decir eso último, llamó la atención de dos estudiantes en especial.

-entrenamiento… de combate –dijo Bakugo con una sonrisa.

-Esto será interesante)–dijo esta vez Izuku en un susurro.

-¡Y para eso, aquí están sus trajes! –Dijo All Might mientras caminaba hacia un armario de metal y lo habría –Como saben estos trajes están hechos a base de sus Individualidades y a los pedidos que enviaron antes de que comiencen las clases –

-¡Trajes! –dijeron todos con una sonrisa menos Izuku.

-¡Después de cambiarse vayan al territorio Beta! – dijo gritando el profesional.

-¡Haiii! - dijeron todos

 **En el terreno Beta.**

All Might estaba esperando justo en frente de la puerta de entrada la llegada de sus estudiantes lo cual no fue mucho, ya que en ese momento cada uno comenzó a salir con sus trajes de héroes.

-Comenzar por las apariencias es algo bueno para todos los héroes jóvenes –decía All Might mientras veía el traje de Bakugo que se compone de unos guantes con forma de granada, una especie de chaleco ceñido con una X roja, pantalones negros con rodilleras, un cinturón con granadas, un antifaz negro con puntas debajo de los ojos y otras rojas por detrás de la cabeza, y unas botas negras y rojas.

-Así que atentos ya que… – llegaba Uraraka con su traje ajustado de color negro verdoso con mangas desprendidas, botas redondeadas altas que le llegan hasta las rodillas con tacones pequeños color rosa intenso, un cinturón, casco, cuello y gruesos brazaletes redondos de color rosa claro con asas de un tono rosado más intenso.

-... a partir de ahora – ahora entra Momo en un traje de látex corto ajustado de color rojo intenso muy revelador, exponiendo la mayor parte de su torso, brazos y piernas, con un corte en el centro que permite ver desde su cuello hasta la parte baja de su vientre, su traje tiene unos bordes grises al lado de la parte superior de su traje, posee un cuello alto y abierto por el medio y una especie de cinturón arriba de su pecho de color amarillo beige, con un cinturón grande de color gris.

-¡Ustedes son héroes! –dijo viendo a todo el grupo, menos una persona –Estupendo jóvenes. ¡Todos lucen geniales! – dijo mientras mostraba su sonrisa característica –Ok, ¿Están listos?

Antes de que siguiera hablando comenzaron a escuchar unas pisadas por el túnel de entrada llamando la atención de todos.

-(Antes de que ingresemos a la U.A. se registran las individualidades, las medidas y diseños deseados, entonces una compañía contratada por la escuela nos prepara los trajes basados en lo que se a pedido) - pensaba alguien que salía de entre las sombras su traje consiste en un playera de manga corta negra, debajo de una gabardina abierta de igual color solo que la parte interna de un color verde un tanto oscuro, un pantalón igual negro con tenis negros con líneas rojas, unos guantes negros con unas líneas metálicas en la parte baja de los dedos, sus vendas negras enredadas en sus brazos oculto por las mangas de la gabardina con Elucidator enfundada en su espalda y por último su máscara blanca que cubría toda su cara y tenía 3 orificios 2 para sus ojos y uno con forma semi curva y tenía un rayo verde que cruzaba el orificio del ojo del lado derecho.

[La ropa del Hei el "shinigami negro"]

-(Este es mi traje de ahora en adelante) - pensó Izuku.

-¿Izuku-kun? / ¿Izuku-san? –dijeron Momo y Uraraka llamando la atención de Izuku mientras iban hacia el.

-Hola Uraraka-san, Yaoyorozu-san – dijo el Midoriya al notar a las chicas, se sonrojo un poco al ver los trajes de las chicas ya que hacían que sus cuerpos rezaltaran mucho, más el de Momo.

-¡Se ve genial! –dijo Uraraka con una sonrisa.

-Tiene razón, aunque tu traje se parece en parte al del Espadachín negro – dijo esta vez Momo.

-Debí haber escrito bien lo que quería….. el mío terminó siendo muy ajustado –dijo Ochaco con vergüenza que la hacía ver kawaii – Que vergüenza –

-Digo lo mismo – comentó esta vez Momo apenada –Necesito la mayor cantidad de piel expuesta para usar mi Individualidad… de no ser así sería más modesta -

-Tiene sentido, dudo que alguien como tu usará un traje revelador sin ninguna razón – Decía el chico mientras soltaba una pequeña sonrisa – Aún así ven increíbles –

-El curso de héroes es el mejor – comentó un joven de baja estatura de nombre Mineta mientras miraba a las chicas y daba el pulgar en alto al ver sus trajes.

-¡Muy bien, es hora del entrenamiento de Combate! – anuncio All Might ya que todos los estudiantes estaban frente a él.

-¡Sensei! –hablo Tenya usando su traje de héroe el cual era negro con partes de armadura pareciendo un caballero del zodiaco solo que con casco completo y más armadura.

-(¿Ese es Iida?) –Pensó Izuku a su lado mientras veía su traje – (Se ve genial, aunque no lo alentará???) –

-Es el mismo lugar donde tuvimos el examen de ingreso ¿no? – continuo Iida con la mano alzada -¿Pelearemos con robots otra vez? –

-No ¡daremos dos pasos por delante! –Dijo All Might a Iida –Normalmente peleamos afuera, pero algunos villanos aparecen en lugares cerrados. Encarcelamientos, arrestos domiciliarios, tratos secretos; en esta ciudad hay villanos que actúan en las sombras así que para este ejercicio serán divididos en héroes y villanos en combates cerrados de 2 vs 2 –

-¿Sin entrenamiento básico? –pregunto Tsuyu la cual ahora vestía en una pieza de cuerpo completo color verde con franjas más oscuras, lleva unos grandes guantes color beige y unas botas de tacón los cuales se asemejan a las patas de una rana, lleva puesto unas gafas de protección y tiene unos goggles en la parte superior de la cabeza que se asemejan a los ojos saltones de una rana.

-¡Esta es la manera más facil para entender lo básico! Aunque la clave esta vez es que no hay robots que derrotar sino personas –

-¿Cómo se determina quién gana y quién pierde? –preguntó Momo.

-¿Podemos derrotarlos de cualquier manera? – pregunto Bakugo mientras sonreía macabramente asustando a varios alumnos.

-¿El castigo será la expulsión como con Aizawa-sensei? –pregunto esta vez Uraraka.

-¿Cómo seremos divididos? –pregunto Iida cortésmente mientras levantaba la mano.

-¿no es esta capa grandiosa? – comentó cierto personaje sin importancia.

-(¿Y eso que tiene que ver?) –pensó Izuku al escuchar la pregunta de Yuuga.

-¡Responderé a todas sus preguntas! –Dijo el héroe al momento de sacar una pila de papeles de su capa y comenzar a leerlos – la situación que los villanos escondieron un arma nuclear en algún lugar. Los héroes tratarán de encontrarla y desactivarla, deberán derrotar a los villanos o tomar el arma en el tiempo permitido. Los villanos deberán mantener segura el arma todo el tiempo o derrotar a los héroes –

-La situación parece muy complicada eso lo hace emocionante –dijo Izuku al escuchar la misión.

En eso All Might sacó una caja – Llos equipos y oponentes serán elegidos por sorteo! –

-¿Serán elegidos al azar? –pregunto Iida.

-Los héroes a veces tienen que hacer trabajos en equipo con héroes de otras agencias, por lo cual tienen que entenderse mutuamente aun sin conocerse bien –explico Izuku a Iida.

-Ya veo, el criterio de mirar hacia futuro. ¡Disculpe mi rudeza! –

-está bien, ¡Hagamos esto rápido! – dijo el símbolo de la paz.

-(Nos dividiremos en parejas, algunos seremos héroes y otros villanos.bLos héroes deberán infiltrarse en la base de los villanos para neutralizar el arma, y los villanos trataran de impedirlo, si los héroes los capturan u obtienen el arma ganan, pero si no, serán los villanos los que ganen) - pensó analizando la situación y veía con quien le tocó y quienes serían sus oponentes.

Izuku Midoriya y Fumikage Tokoyami VS Katsuki Bakugou y Momo Yaoyorozu.

-Los demás vayan al salón de las pantallas –dijo All Might una vez que se había aclarado todo, y así, el junto con el resto menos los dos equipos se fueron a dicha sala.

Izuku observó a su compañero y se acercó a él -Hola ya debes saber que me llamó Izuku Midoriya un placer ¿Que te parece si hacemos una estrategia para ganar?-

-Hola soy Fumikage Tokoyami y estoy de acuerdo - respondió estoicamente.

-Bueno por lo que se Katsuki tiene el poder de crear explosiones mientras Yaoyorozu puede crear objetos aparte se que es una buena estrategia, si peleamos como equipo podemos vencerlos fácilmente ya que Bakugou es bastante impulsivo - comentó analíticamente.

-Tienes razón, me imagino que estás creando un plan así que te diré mi kosei para que puedas incluirlo, se llama Dark Shadow el cual me permite controlar mi sombra en la oscuridad es más poderoso e inestable - dijo.

-Entonces estás en desventaja contra Bakugou que genera luz con sus explosiones - Tokoyami se sorprendió de que dedujera eso fácilmente - Lo mejor sería batallar dentro para que tengas el máximo poder de tu kosei y evitar que use sus granadas, me imagino que ayudan a potenciar su ataque o que las use sin repercusiones… Este será el plan.

-Equipo de Villanos –llamó All Might a Bakugou y Momo –Vayan preparándose, en cinco minutos el equipo de héroes entrara ¡y la batalla comenzará! Jóvenes Iida y Yaoyorozu, les recomiendo que comiencen a pensar como villanos – les dijo All Might a los jóvenes antes de entrar al lugar –Esto será parecido a una batalla real, así que no tengan miedo de lastimar a su oponente y vayan con todo –

-¡Si señor! -dijo la chica del equipo mientras iban caminando hacia su guarida pero antes de irse Momo le dio a Izuku una mirada retadora, diciéndole que diera todo en esta prueba.

Minutos más tarde, dentro de la guarida.

-¿Que esconde a ese maldito de Deku? – decía el rubio mientras caminaba por la habitación.

-¿Quién es Deku? – preguntó Momo de brazos cruzados mientras se acercaba a el – Lo mejor será pensar en hacer nuestro papel y proteger la bomba – dijo mientras comenzaba a pensar en algo – Por lo que se, Tokoyami crea una especie de sobra pero Izuku no tiene Individualidad lo cual lo hace impredecible pero sabemos que es fuerte y veloz–

-Yo me encargaré de ese maldito brócoli, no me creo eso de no tener un kosei, es imposible que haya logrado entrar aquí sin uno – dijo Bakugou mientras recordaba las hazañas de Izuku en las pruebas prácticas –Así que no estorbes y protege la bomba – salió corriendo de la habitación

Mientras que fuera del edificio.

-Bakugo si me recuerda vendrá por mi sin esperar a su compañera lo podemos atrapar rápidamente porque atacará con ira y subestimandonos al pensar que somos inferiores – decía el peliverde a su compañero.

-Lo conoces bien como para haberlo conocido ayer – indagó el chico cuervo.

–Lo conozco de preescolar, se volvió alguien arrogante después de despertar su quirk y por lo visto no ha cambiado mucho – respondió la duda de su compañero – yo también quiero pelear contra el, pero es más importante completar la misión -

-Te tomas muy enserio esto no? -

-[¡ahora comienza el combate cerrado entre el equipo A y el equipo D!] – se escuchó la voz de All Might por los megáfonos llamando la atención de ambos para mirar hacia el edificio.

-Tenemos que, ya así será nuestro futuro, es hora vamos - los dos se adentrarnos al edificio.

Estaban caminando por los pasillos sigilosamente hasta que Izuku le dice a Tokio Yami - Empecemos con el plan - exactamente cuando terminó de decir eso una fuerte explosión pasó en frente de nuestro protagonista - sabía que vendrías a atacarme primero -

Antes de darse cuenta Izuku iba golpearlo con el mango de su espada pero el sonido de un caños hizo que el peliverde tomará distancia.

-Lo siento héroes pero no será tan sencillo –dijo Momo mientras aterriza frente a su compañero y a unos metros de sus enemigos.

 **En la sala de pantallas.**

-¿Dos ataques sorpresa desde el inicio? ¡Eso es trampa! – dijo uno de los estudiantes de nombre Kirishima.

-El ataque sorpresa es una estrategia también – aclaró All Might –Están en medio de una batalla real ahora –

-Fue una gran respuesta la de Midoriya al evitar ese ataque, pero Momo al salvar a su compañero no esta mal –dijo Mina Ashido con una sonrisa.

Momo fue la primera en atacar, fue corriendo hacia Izuku blandiendo el bastón para darle un golpe, pero Izuku se agacho para eludirlo y regresarle un tajo el cual logró esquivar haciéndose a un lado para no ser cortada.

Los cortes, esquivos y bloqueos continuaron por un par de segundos, pues no tenía la intensión de dejarse golpear ante el otro y cederle terreno.

Pero a continuación Momo dio un ligero salto y trato de darle una patada a Izuku pero este utilizó una patada para defenderse del golpe que iba directo hacia el, pero en eso Momo sintió algo en su pierna.

-(¡La Cinta de Captura!) –pensó ella sorprendida al ver a Izuku usar la cinta para atraparle la pierna.

Movimiento de captura de Eraserhead, Izuku dio un tirón con gran fuerza para que:

PAM

Momo se estrellara contra el suelo.

-Lo siento Momo-san -

Izuku vio como Momo comenzó a levantarse lentamente y en eso Izuku empezó a correr por los pasillos para entrar en una habitación al fondo del pasillo con la chica persiguiendolo.

Mientras con Bakugou y Tokoyami.

Eran muchas explosiones que debilitaban al Dark Shadow pero al estar en un lugar cerrado no lograba afectarlo tanto.

-AAAH MALDITO YA MUÉRETE YO QUIERO DESTRUIR A DEKU NO A TI!!! - generando otra explosión.

-Si quieres llegar a el primero debes derrotarme lo cual te aseguro no será algo sencillo de hacer - dijo seriamente sin perder los movimientos del rubio ni de su compañero.

-ESO CREES MALDITO EXTRA YA VERAS!!! -

Esto estuvo haciendo por unos minutos y Tokoyami ya estaba empezando a cansarse, pero en eso vio como Izuku iba corriendo así que sabiendo que ocurriría después lo siguió.

Momo giro un bastón que creó para luego lanzarse al ataque en contra de ambos héroes.

CLACK

Pero Izuku la detiene con su espada para cubrir el ataque - Tokoyami prepárate - grito Izuku, en eso el chico cuervo se puso en guardia al lado de Izuku.

-El tiempo límite es de 15 minutos, y los héroes no saben en dónde está el arma nuclear ¿Verdad? –pregunto Iida mientras recibía un asentimiento de All Might.

-¡Los héroes están en clara desventaja no es justo! – dijo esta vez Uraraka.

-Los héroes deben de ser capaces de voltear la situación cuando se lo proponen, ya se los había dicho Aizawa no – eso levantó el puño al aire y dijo -¡Plus Ultra! –

Deku lanzó un tajo a Momo la cual lo bloqueo con mucho esfuerzo, así siguió unos momentos y Momo estaba cada vez más fatigada. El Midoriya aprovechaba que con las explosiones de Bakugou se generaba humo para lanzar ataques rápidos y certeros.

-YA ME HARTE TE DERROTARE CHICO PÁJARO JUNTO CON DEKU - decía para jalar una argolla de una de sus granada.

-Joven Bakugou si hace eso lo descalificar, puede dañar gravemente a sus compañeros - habló preocupado el símbolo de paz.

-Si lo esquivan no los dañara tanto - dijo desquiciadamente.

-Es hora - dijo Izuku confundiendo a todos y preocupando a Momo.

KABOOM

Una fuerte explosión sonó quitando la visión de la cámara por un momento, todos estaban preocupados por sus dos amigos que recibieron la explosión y asustados de las locuras que hacía el rubio.

-Bakugou cuidado - gritó la pelinegra al ver como una espada se dirigía a su aliado, el rubio lo esquivo pero aún así logró cortarle un poco la mejilla.

-¡¡¡MALDITO DEKU!!! - grito

-Aquí terminan sus planes villanos - al decir eso se ve una silueta en el humo que tira su brazo hacia atrás.

Momo no entendía porque el Midoriya decía eso hasta que vio como movía su brazo iba hacia atrás y de repente se dio cuenta que no se podía mover y no solo ella sino también Katsuki. Al disiparse el polvo y el humo se nota a los 2 atrapados con las vendas de Izuku que estaba sin ningún rasguño y tenía un extremo de la venda negra en su mano y el otro en el mango de su espada.

-¿Cómo es posible? - preguntó en shock la chica.

-CREES QUE ESTO ME DETENDRÁ - gritaba mientras preparaba una explosión.

-SI.. - respondió al chico bomba simplemente -... Esto es Jaque Mate - al decir esto una pequeña luz azul se dirigía de sus guantes a los villanos por las vendas.

AAAARGH

Bakugou al ser el más cercano al peliverde recibió más daño y caía al suelo inconsciente pero Yaoyorozu seguía apenas consciente vio a Izuku y se acerco lo más posible a él.

-Izuku –susurró Momo mientras lo veía y caía lentamente al suelo –Eres alguien realmente increíble –susurro antes de caer inconsciente.

Mientras que en la sala, todos vieron cómo había terminado la batalla, estaban asombrados por la facilidad con la que el Midoriya junto a su compañero derrotaron a sus enemigos y el peliverde ni siquiera recibió un rasguño en todo el encuentro.

-¡el equipo de Héroes…GANA! – grito All Might sacando a todos de su trance.

Izuku solo se arrodillo para levantar a Momo del suelo en estilo nupcial y llevarla a la enfermería para que descansará y se recupere de sus heridas, al ver su rostro sucio por el encuentro recordó lo que le pidió en la cafetería de la estación.

-Te puedo pedir un favor, ¿Tu podrias entrenarme? -

Izuku solo le dio una sonrisa - Prepárate Momo que a partir de mañana empieza tu entrenamiento - y como si lo hubiera escuchado su rostro mostró una linda y tierna sonrisa.

 **En la enfermería.**

Después de recibir halagos de sus compañeros y que las batallas terminaran se fue a la enfermería para ver como se encontraba su compañera, llevaba ahí más de 10 minutos y sentado viendo como dormía tranquila en ese momento se empezó a mover captando la atención del joven peliverde.

-Izuku-san donde estamos - pregunto.

-Estamos en la enfermería llevas un par de horas dormida - respondió la pregunta junto a una posible futura pregunta de la pelinegra.

-Perdi verdad - preguntó deprimida - Cómo lograste capturarnos y salir ileso de la mega explosión de Bakugou -

-Eso fue porque la pelea estaba decidida desde el momento en que dejaste la bomba para ir a ayudar a tu compañero - respondió con una sonrisa a lo que Momo puso cara de no entender nada - Tenía todo planeado desde el inicio del encuentro.

 ** _Flash-back_**

-Bakugo si me recuerda vendrá por mi sin esperar a su compañera lo podemos atrapar rápidamente porque atacará con ira y subestimandonos al pensar que somos inferiores – decía el peliverde a su compañero.

-Lo conoces bien como para haberlo conocido ayer – indagó el chico cuervo.

–Lo conozco de preescolar, se volvió alguien arrogante después de despertar su quirk y por lo visto no ha cambiado mucho – respondió la duda de su compañero – yo también quiero pelear contra el, pero es más importante completar la misión -

-Te tomas muy enserio esto no? -

-[¡ahora comienza el combate cerrado entre el equipo A y el equipo D!] – se escuchó la voz de All Might por los megáfonos llamando la atención de ambos para mirar hacia el edificio.

-Tenemos que, ya así será nuestro futuro, es hora vamos - los dos se adentrarnos al edificio - Bueno como decía Bakugou vendrá por mi seria el mejor momento para capturarlo, pero así como yo lo sé Yaoyorozu también así que irá a apoyarlo aunque el no lo quiera; en ese momento yo distraere a ella y tu a Katsuki pasando un tiempo iremos a un cuarto para tener espacio para atraparlos -

-Pero tú mencionaste sus granadas, ni sería una desventaja ya que en espacio abierto podría utilizarlas - cuestionó el cuervo.

-Ese exactamente será nuestro boleto a la victoria, te encargará de utilizar a Dark Shadow para cubrirnos, aunque después de eso no podrás hacer más por lo que yo los atraparle con mis vendas dando fin al encuentro - explicó el plan el pecoso.

-Pero eso no logrará retenerlos por mucho tiempo y yo ya no podré ayudarte a pesar de estar en buenas condiciones - cuestionó.

-Mi traje está hecho para poder combatir, inmovilizar y defender por lo tanto mis guantes pueden producir una descarga que los puede aturdir, se dispersara a través de las vendas a sus cuerpos dejándolos inconscientes o en el peor de los casos inmovilidad os momentáneamente - ante lo dicho Tokoyami asintió y se adentrarnos más al edificio.

 ** _Fin del Flash-back_**

-Entonces perdimos antes de siquiera empezar el encuentro - dijo mientras se sentía frustrada al saber que no tenían oportunidad desde el inicio -No teníamos ninguna oportunidad -

-No es eso, simplemente mi estrategia iba más haya de la tuya; con una buena estrategia el peor héroe puede vencer al número 1 recuerda siempre esto. Bueno es hora de irnos a nuestras casas ya es muy tarde y prepárate ya que mañana empieza tu entrenamiento - decía serio para terminar con una sonrisa.

Momo estaba alegre porque mejoraría sus habilidades con la ayuda de su compañero - Si Sensei - dijo con una sonrisa.

-No me digas así me hace sentir viejo, dime Izuku- con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Esta bien Izuku-kun, pero solo si me llamas Momo - pidió al chico.

-Esta bien Momo-chan, vámonos ya - decía mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

Ninguno de los 2 se dio cuenta que un rubio cenizo escuchó la conversación que tenían y estaba apretando los puños por la ira que tenía.

-Así que durante todo el combate sabías nuestros movimientos, maldito bastardo, esto no se quedará así - dijo mientras se retiraba para que no lo descubrieran.

 **Fin del capitulo.** **Este es un regalo especial por ser navidad, ezpero lo disfruten hasta la próxima**


	7. USJ

**El anime de Boku no hero corresponde al autor Kōheik Horikoshi todo lo utilizado respecto al anime le pertenece así como otros personajes y habilidades a sus respectivos creadores.**

-Personaje hablando-

(Personaje pensando)

 **Ubicación.** **Sala de control antes de terminar las batallas.**

-¿Acaso eso es posible? –

-Se supone que Midoriya no tiene ningún quirk, ¿Como es que ni siquiera recibió daño durante el combate? –decía mientras veían como Izuku levantaba a Momo del suelo y se dirige a la sala de control.

-¿No les pareció que actuaba como si supiera lo que iba a suceder Ribbit? –dijo Tsuyu haciendo pensar a todos mientras entraban por la puerta los 4 participantes aunque dos de ellos siendo cargado por sus compañeros.

-Bueno de acuerdo a los resultados, ¿Quien no mostró un buen desempeño? –comenzó a hablar All Might mientras miraba a todos y detrás de él había una pantalla en la cual decía el resultado de la prueba, la victoria del equipo A y la derrota del equipo D.

En eso todos, incluyendo a Izuku que tenía puesta su máscara, junto con Tokoyami estaban en la sala para ver como le fue su resultado de la prueba.

Las palabras del profesor llamaron la atención de todos.

-¿No fue el equipo de Momo-chan y Bakugou-chan Ribbit? –pregunto Tsuyu confundida.

-mmmm, bueno –comenzó All Might – Aunque el equipo completo perdió no significa que los dos actuaron mal–

-All Might-sensei –hablo uno de Iida - De casualidad fue el compañero Bakugou el que actuó mal ya que no adopto correctamente su papel y se lanzó directamente contra los héroes sin pensar en un plan primero – explico el joven de lentes de modo respetuoso haciendo que Izuku a sintiera con la cabeza –A diferencia del equipo de Midoriya que actuó con cautela y listos para cualquier evento posible tomando en cuenta sus habilidades.

Y tras decir eso los demás solo vieron al chico mientras que All Might tenía una gota en la nuca.

-(claramente dijo todo) –pensó All Might –eso fue correcto –dijo ya sin tener idea de que más decir.

Después de eso, la prueba continuó en lo que Izuku llevó a los heridos a la enfermería y se regresaba a ver los demás encuentros.

El siguiente equipo fue entre el equipo B conformado por Todoroki Shoto y Shōji Mezō, los cuales fueron tenían la habilidad de usar fuego e hielo y el otro un quirk llamado brazos duplicados que le permite generar partes de su cuerpo en los 4 tentáculos que tiene en la espalda.

Mientras que el de villanos, sería el equipo I, Hagakure Tōru la chica Invisible y Ojiro Mashirao un chico Karateka que tiene una cola.

La batalla no fue muy larga que digamos ya que Todoroki logró congelar todo el edificio causando que Hagakure y Ojiro quedarán pegados al suelo sin oportunidad de moverse perdiendo así la prueba.

Todos estaban sorprendidos al ver dicha actuación y cuan fácil fue el que los héroes ganarán pero sin que nadie lo supiera en la mente del peliverde se diseñaban distintos métodos para poder derrotar al pelimixto.

El siguiente enfrentamiento, equipo J, Sero Hanta y Kirishima Eijirō siendo los villanos y el equipo H, Tenya Iida y Asui Tsuyu los héroes.

Sero usando sus cintas alrededor del arma para protegerla mientras que Kirishima se ponía al frente para protegerla de cualquier ataque mientras que sus manos se volvían muy peligrosas al parecer un tipo de roca filosa.

Pero Iida con su alta velocidad logró llegar a la base y distraer a sus compañeros mientras Tsuyu se adhirió a las paredes para atrapar el arma sobre el techo sin que la notaran.

Los siguientes fueron el equipo C, Uraraka y Mineta, los villanos contra el Equipo G, Kaminari Denki y Jirou Kyouka los héroes.

Kyouka logró ubicarlos con sus auriculares al escuchar en las paredes dirigiendose hacia el arma mientras Kaminari preparaba un poco de electricidad, pero Uraraka los espero con varias cosas levitando para dejarlas caer sobre ellos y con algunas de las esferas pegajosas de Mineta para dejarlos atrapados el tiempo suficiente para ganar.

Y así siguió el resto de la prueba, con cada equipo usando sus habilidades para dar lo mejor de ellos mismos en esto, y una vez que todo había terminado, los estudiantes junto con All Might se encontraban fuera de la ciudad falsa para dar su veredicto de la prueba.

-¡Buen Trabajo Todos! Especialmente al Joven Midoriya - ante esto todos miraron a Izuku el cual se rasco la nuca por ser el centro de atención justo ahora –no hay ningún herido de gravedad, ¡Se lo tomaron enserio! ¡Todos hicieron un buen trabajo en el entrenamiento! –los felicito a todos.

-Es bueno tener una clase apropiada después de la de Aizawa-sensei…–dijo Tsuyu mientras levantaba la mano para hablar –…es un poco anticlimático… –decía mientras recordaba la clase de su profesor titular y todos asintieron.

-¡Somos libres de hacer clases apropiadas también! Bueno, debo informar de los resultados, cámbiense y vuelvan…. –y en eso fijo su camino hacia la academia para luego – ¡A LA CLASE! –y salir corriendo a súper velocidad dejando a sus alumnos detrás.

-¡All Might es increíble! –dijo Kaminari emocionado.

-¿Por qué esta tan apresurado? –pregunto Ojiro confundido.

Lo que no sabían era que él estaba por perder su forma heroica para volver a su verdadera forma y tenía que irse lo antes posible, pero eso llamó la atención de Izuku al verlo correr tan apresurado sin ningún motivo no era muy normal que digamos.

Después de salir de la enfermería con Momo se retiraron para ir hacia sus casas, iban platicando de cosas triviales y también sobre el entrenamiento en el que se sometería Momo para mejorar es su forma de pelear.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Izuku se fueron a la sala para terminar de arreglar los detalles de como seria el entrenamiento que llevaría.

-Tienes una linda casa Midoriya - dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias pero no es la mía sino la de mi tío - contestó.

-Hola Izuku es bueno saber que ya estas aquí ooohhh y traes compañía de casualidad es tu novia es muy linda - dijo bromeando logrando sonrojar a la pelinegra.

-Hola madre, no ella es Yaoyorozu Momo una de mis compañeras de clase y por lo que he visto una de las más inteligentes - respondió normalmente.

-Mucho gusto señora Midoriya - saludo cortésmente.

-Puedes llamarme Inko si gustas - respondió con una sonrisa.

-Hola Izuku veo que ya estas aquí acompañado de la señorita Yaoyorozu si escuche bien - decía L entrando a la sala.

-Hola tio/señor Lawliet - respondieron los jóvenes.

-Que la trae por mi hogar señorita - pregunto.

-Le pedí a Izuku si podía enseñarme sobre como actuar en un enfrentamiento futuro - contestó.

-Ya veo me parece bien, puedo saber tu kosei ya que eso afecta mucho en como debería ser tu forma de combatir porque Izuku desarrollo el suyo con base a no tener uno - hablo L.

-Eso pude notarlo pero el me derrotó a mi y a un compañero sin recibir daño, y mi kosei se llama creación que me permite crear objetos inanimados a base de mis lipidos - dijo Momo.

-Ya veo tu particularidad no te brinda más habilidades físicas - razonó el empresario.

-Por eso la ayudare a mejorar físicamente ya que no es apta para peleas con verdaderos villanos y también ayudare con su estrategia porque es una buena estratega pero le falta mejorar mucho - hablo el peliverde.

-Bueno los dejamos para que sigan hablando tranquilos - dijo Inko llevándose a su primo con ella.

Así estuvieron hablando durante la tarde y cuando estaba oscureciendo llegó una limusina para llevar a la joven a su casa.

 **Lugar desconocido.**

En esa misma noche, en un lugar de la ciudad, en una habitación poco iluminada había un par de personas las cuales leían una noticia del periódico.

-¿Viste eso? –dijo uno de ellos, el cual puso el periódico de hoy en la mesa y en él decía lo siguiente.

"¡All Might se convierte en un profesor de la U.A!"

-Dice que es un nuevo profesor de la U. A. - en eso uno de ellos miro a uno de sus acompañantes.

Un tipo de pálido y delgado de cabello celeste claro y desordenado a poco menos de la altura de los hombros, con un traje de cuerpo completo de color negro con manos desencarnadas unidas a sus brazos, pecho, cuello, cabeza y cara.

-Dime ¿Qué crees que pasaría si el Símbolo de Paz es asesinado por? – pregunto el tipo de las manos mientras que su único ojo expuesto tenía una mirada llena de locura en él.

 **Bueno a la mañana siguiente.**

Izuku estaba caminando tranquilo hacia la academia pero de repente se detuvo, la razón, pues en cuanto llegó al frente de la academia fue abordado por una gran cantidad de reporteros que estaban justo a fuera de la academia.

-Dinos ¿Cómo son las clases de All Might? –pregunto una reportera mientras le acercaba un micrófono a Izuku para que respondiera a la pregunta.

Al parecer la noticia de que All Might daba clases llego y todos fueron a investigar.

Izuku se sorprendió un momento pero se recompuso rápidamente y contesto– ¡Las clases de All Might son sorprendentes tal como se esperaba de alguien como el, bueno disculpenme pero tengo que ir a clases urgentemente! –

Izuku ya sabiendo que buscaban dio una respuesta clara y acorde a los que los reporteros querían escuchar para poder irse sin muchas molestias lo cual al parecer funciono porque lo dejaron tranquilo al escucharlo.

-¡¿Muchas gracias por su cooperación joven lo dejamos para que pueda ir a clases! –

Tokoyami fue uno de los entrevistados.

-¿Disculpen me dejarían pasar? –Pregunto un tanto cansado ya que no lo dejaban de molestar con la pregunta.

-¡¿Qué les ha enseñado hasta ahora All Might!? –

-Nuestra última clase con él fue un entrenamiento de batalla, en donde todos experimentaríamos las peleas entre héroes contra villanos en lugares cerrados y aprendimos de nuestros errores –ahí el Midoriya se dio cuenta que Momo estaba ahí ya que ella fue la que respondió mientras comenzaba a explicar cómo fue la mecánica de dicha clase en ese día.

-¡¿Qué opinas de All Might como profesor?! –

-El me hizo reconocer de nuevo, que la institución a la que asisto es la mejor de todas con su desempeño – fue la firme respuesta de Iida hacia los reporteros –Por supuesto, ya sabemos sobre su dignidad y carácter, pero nosotros, los estudiantes, somos capaces de ver su lado jocoso constantemente. Es una oportunidad única de aprenderá ser héroe directamente de uno –

-¡Discúlpenme! ¿Puedes hablar de All Might? Oh, tu eres el que fue capturado por el villano de barro verdad –

-¡YA BASTA! –fue la respuesta de Bakugo al estar enojado porque le recordarán ese incidente donde lo tuvieron que salvar de dicho villano.

Después de ese suceso y de que Izuku se burlara un poco de su amigo cuervo ellos lograron llegar al interior de la academia para ir directo a su clase.

Las noticias de que All Might se había vuelto Profesor en la academia sorprendió a todo el mundo y los medios se acercaron a la academia ocasionando una conmoción por días. Todos saben eso.

Parado frente a la academia, por detrás de los reporteros había un sujeto muy parecido al que habíamos visto anteriormente, el cual miraba la academia muy fijamente.

Mientras que en la clase 1-A.

Izuku iba llegando al salón de clase y se topo con su ex-amigo que cuando entro al salón lo encaro haciendo que todos guardaron silencio porque en los 2 días que han estado ahí pudieron identificar que eran de los más fuertes de su grupo.

-Hola Bakugou como estas - saludo nuestro protagonista como si no notará el ambiente.

-Dime Deku como es de que tienes un quirk y nunca me dijiste, te fuiste para ocultaremelo verdad ¡¡¡RESPONDE!!! - hablo el rubio para terminar gritando.

-Tal como dije no poseo un quirk y antes de que empieces a gritar es la verdad, llevo entrenando desde que me fui y mejore no solo físicamente sino también mentalmente - respondió un tanto serio.

-Espero no me mientas Deku porque sino te destruire - dijo serio.

-No lo hago, pero algo te aseguro si no mejoras nunca podrás ganarme y no creas que solo entrenando un poco lo lograrás ya que yo también me entreno continuamente para seguir mejorando - dijo con una sonrisa retadora.

-Solo no pierdas ante nadie antes de que yo te derrote entendiste - respondió con la misma sonrisa

En ese momento Izuku pensó que tal vez, no solo lograría su objetivo de ser un héroe, sino también, de que tal vez pueda recuper a su mejor amigo.

-Buen trabajo ayer en el entrenamiento de combate. – dijo Aizawa a todos los chicos mientras miraba unos papeles en su escritorio –Vi el video y los resultados, Bakugo –dijo llamando al rubio explosivo –Eres talentoso, pero debes mejorar tu temperamento –

-Lo sé –

-y Midoriya–esta vez Izuku se puso rígido esperando el veredicto –Debo reconocer que me sorprendió el hecho de que pudieras planear una estrategia que te ayudará a conseguir tu objetivo sin que tu o tu compañero salieran severamente lastimados–

-Gracias profesor–

-Bueno regresando con las actividades de la clase, perdón por comunicárselos tan de repente pero –eso dejo en suspenso a los demás que pensaron que de seguro seria otra prueba de su sensei -Deberán de elegir al presidente de la clase –

-(es una actividad normal de la escuela) –pensaron todos aliviados.

Pero en ese momento se armó el desorden por ver quién sería el presidente de la clase.

-¡yo quiero ser el presidente de la clase, elíjanme! –fue lo que dijo Kirishima.

-¡yo también! –dijeron Kaminari y Kyouka.

-es un trabajo hecho para–trato de decir Aoyama, pero no termino de decir porque Mina lo interrumpio.

-¡yo seré la líder! –

Y así, todos comenzaron a dar propuestas locas, la de Mineta fue que las faldas de las chicas fueran unos 30 cm más cortas.

En una clase normal, se trata de tomar decisiones en áreas cotidianas, lo cual es algo que no pasará, pero aquí en el curso de héroes, es un rol que permite poner en práctica como ser un héroe liderando a un grupo.

-¡Déjamelo a mí! –exclamo Bakugo alzando su mano al aire y haciendo ligeras explosiones

-¡Guarden silencio por favor! –grito Iida haciendo que todos pararan llamando su atención para luego continuar – ¡El trabajo de un líder es una gran Responsabilidad! ¡No es Un trabajo para cualquiera que quiera hacerlo! ¡Esto requiere la confianza de todos lo que lo rodean! Si usamos la democracia para elegir a un verdadero líder podríamos encontrar la mejor opción –

-¿Por qué sugieres eso? –

-Si no nos conocemos por mucho tiempo, ¿Cómo podemos confiar en alguien? –dijo Tsuyu.

-Ella tiene razón si lo hacemos así cada quien votará por si mismo –dijo Kirishima apoyando el punto.

-Es por eso que el que reciba más votos puede ser considerado una persona capaz – dijo Iida muy firme con su opinión – ¿Qué piensa Sensei? –pregunto a su profesor, pero cuando lo vio, este estaba en el saco de dormir en el suelo.

-La verdad no me importa siempre y cuando ustedes decidan antes de que termine la clase –

Tiempo más tarde, los votos fueron dados, contados y los resultados fueron sorprendieron a muchos principalmente a dos personas.

-¡¿Tengo 4 Votos?! –exclamo sorprendido Izuku, pues el resultado quedo así.

Muchos tuvieron un solo voto, pero fueron Izuku el que tenía 4 mientras que Momo 2.Por lo tanto el presidente era Izuku.

-¡¿Quién diablos voto por Deku?! –pregunto Bakugo mientras se levantaba de su asiento al sentir que Izuku lo había superado en esto.

-Bueno es mejor el que tu –dijo Sero.

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?! –

Mientras que Tokoyami estaba serio y pensativo sin que nadie la notara, mientras que Momo ella solo estaba con la mira en su cuaderno mientras que aparentaba escribir, mientras tenía una sonrisa. Y esto dio a entender que ellos fueron dos de los que votaron por él.

Mientras que Iida, él estaba tieso, por solo haber recibido un voto, aunque lo agradecía de quien se lo haya dado.

Al final tanto Izuku como Momo ahora estaban de pie frente a los demás, pero Izuku estaba observando a todos analíticamente . Mientras que Momo estaba feliz de quedar junto con Izuku pero no lo mostraba al exterior.

-Entonces el presidente de la clase es Midoriya y su compañera Yaoyorozu la vicepresidenta –dijo Aizawa.

-No me parece que este mal –opino Tsuyu.

-¡Después de todo Midoriya a demostrado ser alguien muy fuerte sin usar un kosei! –dijo Kaminari.

-¡Y Yaoyorozu mostro ser muy genial en el entrenamiento de combate, aunque no haya ganado! –dijo esta vez Kirishima mientras recordaba la pelea entre esos dos.

 **En la cafetería.**

-¡Hay mucha gente aqui otra vez! –dijo Uraraka al ver la cantidad de gente en el lugar.

-Tienes razón ya que esose debe porque estamos todos, el curso de héroes, el curso de apoyo, y el de organización en el mismo lugar –dijo Iida explicando el porqué de que el lugar este casi lleno.

-Hay muchos extras –dijo Bakugo mientras comía su almuerzo sin importarle mucho lo que pasara aquí.

Mientras que Izuku dejo de comer su ramen al ver que Tokoyami estaba buscando un lugar para comer – Tokoyami ven siéntate con nosotros, no entiendo porque fui elegido como presidente de la clase –

-Es porque eres un gran estratega y eso es decir poco, lograste diseñar un plan para capturarnos sin fallas –dijo Momo sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Ella tiene razón lo harás bien –le apoyo Iida.

-Yo también estoy segura –el turno de Uraraka mientras comía arroz.

-yo era mejor opción –dijo Bakugo.

-Apoyo a Momo eras la mejor opción por eso vote por ti - dijo el chico cuervo.

En eso, Momo continuó con la palabra –Tienes una gran fuerza y tu juicio en momentos críticos te hacen un ejemplo a seguir, fue por eso que también vote por ti –

-¿Ustedes fueron dos de los que votaron por mi? –pregunto sorprendido Izuku.

-Al igual que yo –dijo esta vez Iida.

-Pero ¿no tu querías ser el Presidente Iida-kun? –pregunto Uraraka extrañada por esto.

Iida dejo de tomar su jugo para responder –Una cosa es querer serlo y otra ser apto, son cosas diferentes solo me guie por mi instinto –

-Eso es una mierda rara l mejor opción era obviamente yo –opino Katsuki al escuchar la palabra que dijo Iida.

-Eso es muy –trato de decir Iida.

-lo he estado pensando ¿Eres hijo de una familia adinerada Iida-kun? –pregunto Uraraka mientras apretaba los puños y tenía una sonrisa en su cara, como si ella hubiera descubierto algo.

-Se nota he cambiado la forma en la que hablo porque no queria que me llamen así –dijo Iida mientras apartaba la mirada y esto solo llamo aún más la atención de sus compañeros –Si, en mi familia han sido héroes por generaciones, soy el segundo hijo –

-¿QUÉ? / WOW / ¿QUE MIERDA? –exclamaron.

-¿De casualidad conocen al héroe Turbo, Ingenium? –pregunto Iida y recibió una afirmativa de parte de Izuku que lo veía analíticamente.

-¡Tengo entendido que es un héroe popular que tiene a 65 personas trabajando en su agencia en Tokio! – en eso logró acomodar las piezas en su cabeza – no serás su hermano -

-¡Si el es mi hermano Mayor! –dijo lleno de orgullo Iida.

-¡No lo puedo creer! –

-¡Es increíble! –

-Que sorpresa –

-¡Maldita sea! –

\- Es un héroe que valora las reglas y lidera a la gente, mi meta de ser héroe es porque quiero ser como mi hermano. –Pero en eso bajo la cabeza –Sin embargo, pienso que es demasiado pronto para liderar a otros –en eso miro hacia Izuku mientras sonreía –En diferencia mía, Midoriya, tú fuiste capaz de darte cuenta de una parte importante en el examen de ingreso, así que eres capaz de este trabajo. –

-Wao es la primera vez que te veo sonreír Iida-kun –dijo Uraraka sorprendida.

-¿Qué? ¿En verdad? –pregunto a Izuku, Momo, Tokoyami y Bakugo – ¡yo sonrió! –

Izuku comenzó a hablar –acerca del examen de ingreso, no me di cuenta de nada simplemente actúe porque creí que era lo correcto y –

RIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGG

Ese sonido se comenzó a escuchar no solo en la cafetería, sino también en toda la academia llamando la atención de todos los estudiantes los cuales se sorprendieron al escuchar tan repentinamente la alarma.En eso se escuchó por los altavoces.

-[hay una brecha de seguridad Nivel 3. Todos los estudiantes abandonen las instalaciones inmediatamente] –

Eso significaba que habían logrado entrar a la academia o mejor dicho infiltrarse. Izuku, Momo, Tokoyami, Uraraka, Iida y Bakugo solo se vieron por un par de segundos para luego ver a su alrededor viendo que el resto de los alumnos en la cafetería estaban tiesos por unos cuantos segundos. Nadie dijo nada por ese tiempo, nadie se movió por esos segundos, pero enseguida:

-¡No Empujes! –

-¡Nos Caemos! –

-¡Dije que no empujen! –

Se armó el caos. Todos comenzaron a correr hacia la salida, empujando, tirando y apretando a todos tratando de salir de la cafetería y con suerte de la academia.

-¡Aahhh! –Dijo Uraraka mientras era apretada entre algunos estudiantes junto con sus amigos – ¿Qué está pasando tan de repente? -

-Como se esperaba de la mejor escuela. ¡Todos reaccionan rápido ante una crisis! –dijo Iida mientras también era apretado contra los demás.

-¡Son tan rápidos que causan miedo! –dijo Momo.

-¡Dejen de empujarme a menos que quieran que los explote! –grito Bakugo mientras intentaba liberar sus manos.

Izuku estaba tranquilo, moviéndose entre los estudiantes tranquilamente.

-(¿Que está pasando?) –penso al momento de llegar al otro lado por entre unos alumnos separándose de sus amigos.

-¡DEKU-KUN!/ ¡DEKU!/ ¡IZUKU!/ ¡MIDORIYA! –

Cuando llego ahí Izuku fue capaz de ver por una de las ventanas y logró ver el motivo del caos.

-¡Dejen salir a All Might! ¡¿Está aquí, No?! –

-Ya les hemos dicho que no está aquí –

-¡Si solo nos da un comentario corto nos iremos! –

-Si les doy un comentario querrán otro y así seguirán, ustedes son así –

De algún modo la prensa había logrado pasar las barreras y entrar a la academia mientras que Aizawa y Present Mic trataban de controlarlos y hacer que se fueran pero no tenían resultado alguno.Al ver eso sabía que no había razón para entrar en pánico ahora, pero dudaba que alguien lograra escucharlo ahora y más aun con el desorden, podía ver que algunos de sus compañeros trataban de hacer que las cosas se calmaran, pero eran arrollados por la ola de gente.

Izuku estuvo pensando un momento en que podría hacer, mientras aún era ligeramente apretado por todos, en eso una idea llego a su cabeza.

Se agacho para quedar a unos pocos centímetros del suelo después utilizó sus vendas para crear presión y lograr inmovilizar a los alumnos que tenían a su alrededor, después de eso observó hacia donde todos podían verlo y escucharlo, en eso vio la salida a unos metros frente a él y enseguida brinco entre los alumnos para llegar ahí. Ya una vez que estuvo frente a la entrada se detuvo y miro al frente hacia los demás para luego gritar.

-¡PUEDEN CALMARSE DE UMA VEZ! –y ese grito llamo la atención de todo el alumnado para que luego todos posaran su mirada hacia el – Tranquilos son solo la prensa así que noo hay razón para entrar en pánico recuerden que esta es la academia U.A por lo tanto debemos actuar acorde a eso así que volvamos a nuestros lugares terminar de consumir nuestros alimentos – tras decir eso todos comenzaron a calmarse regresaron Asus mesas.

Tiempo después llegó la policía la cual se llevó a la prensa por haber invadido en propiedad, las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad en ese momento.

-Ven Presidente –dijo Momo mientras le hablaba a Izuku, ahora estaban de regreso en el aula e Izuku se acerco hacia ella, con paso tranquilo y una sonrisa.

-Ahora debemos decidir los oficiales de las otras clases que se encargarán de ayudarnos a mantener el orden –comenzó a decir Izuku, después de este incidente, había ganado la confianza de la mayoría de la clase sino esque de gran parte de la escuela y Momo lo veía con una sonrisa al igual que Uraraka.

-Comúnmente en vez de tener a dos oficiales tendremos tres, ellos nos ayudarán a mantener el control y podrán darles indicaciones si nosotros no podemos, estos serán Tenya-san, Tokoyami-san y Katsuki-san - ante esto último a cierto rubio le salió una sonrisa que asusto un poco a todos.

Pero en otro lado, en las puertas de la academia en donde estaba la barrera, esta estaba destruida y tanto el director como los profesores estaban allí para investigar como la prensa había entrado.

-¿Cómo pudo gente normal como la prensa hacer esto? –pregunto el director mientras veía la barrera destruida –alguien los instigo. Oh algo se metió a las instalaciones ¿O acaso fue un intento de declaración de guerra? –

Nadie lo sabía, pero algo malo estaba por pasar.

 **Unos días después.**

-Para el entrenamiento diario del dia hoy se convertirá en una clase de 3 instructores, All Might, yo, y otra persona –decía Aizawa a toda su clase los cuales se sorprendieron levemente.

-Disculpe profesor pero ¿Qué haremos? –pregunto Sero mientras alzaba la mano.

En eso Aizawa mostro una tarjeta que decía "Rescate".

-Desastres, inundaciones y todo lo parecido es un entrenamiento de rescate –explico Aizawa.

–Con que rescate parece que habrá un montón de trabajo hoy –dijo Kaminari

-Es cierto –dijo Mina mientras apretaba los puños de la emoción.

-¡Genial, esto es el deber de un héroe! –Dijo Kirishima – ¡Mis Brazos están listos para rugir! –

-Nadie puede derrotarme en el agua, Geru –dijo Tsuyu.

-Hey que aún no termino –dijo un poco irritado Aizawa mientras los demás se callaban –Pueden usar sus trajes de héroes si gustan o no, es su elección –dijo mientras revelaba el lugar en donde estaban los trajes –Esto es porque estos pueden ser vestimentas que limiten sus habilidades también, el entrenamiento será fuera del campus así que tomaremos el autobús, es todo, prepárense –dijo por ultimo para luego marcharse.

En eso todos se levantaron para ir a tomar sus trajes.

Entrenamiento de rescate.

-(Con que rescate, que héroe que se especializa en ese ámbito nos dará la clase) - pensó nuestro protagonista.

Apretó su puño derecho con toda la fuerza y dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-(¡Daré lo mejor!) -

Minutos más tarde, ahora mismo Izuku se encontraba en la entrada de la academia junto con el resto de sus compañeros esperando el autobús y al igual que el resto estaba usando su traje de héroe, pero no tenía puesta su máscara.

-Muy bien, clase 1-A –dijo Izuku llamando la atención de todos - Entraremos ordenadamente y nos acomodaremos dependiendo como sea el autobús para evitar problemas – todos asintieron a la idea y Momo la respaldo.

 **En el autobús.**

-No espere que fuera este tipo de autobús –dijo Iida mientras estaba sentado en uno de los asientos junto a Kaminari, Mina y Aoyama.

-si tampoco lo pensé, pero aún así lo tomé en cuenta más vale prevenir que lamentar no crees –dijo Izuku mientras alzaba los hombros a sus lados estaban Momo, Kirishima y Tsuyu.

-Yo siempre digo todo lo que pienso –dijo Tsuyu al lado de Izuku para luego ver hacia Izuku –Midoriya-chan –

-¿Si, Asui-san? –

-Llamame Tsuyu-chan –pidió la chica rana, dejando a Izuku un poco sorprendido –¿Como es que eres tan fuerte sin tener un kosei? –y tras decir eso, Izuku comenzo a pensar en una explicación satisfactoria sin la necesidad de contar una historia completa.

-Ella tiene razón eres más fuerte que muchos de nosotros –dijo Kirishima en eso Izuku dio un suspiro –Solo se que como te mueves al combatir y haces todos esos planes es genial –

En eso alzo su brazo para hacer que este se endureciera como el acero –Mi quirk es endurecimiento, desafortunadamente no destaca mucho –pero aun así Izuku lo vio fascinado.

-Mi Navel laser es de nivel profesional en fuerza y por ser llamativo –dijo Aoyama con un poco de aires de grandeza.

-Pero el efecto que te da por usar tu habilidad no es tan genial –dijo Mina haciendo que el chico agache la cabeza y una nube de lluvia aparezca sobre esta.

-Aunque si hablamos de fuerza y llamativo están Todoroki y Bakugo –dijo Momo llamando la atención del rubio mientras que el peli mixto solo parece no haber escuchado.

-Bakugo-chan parece enojarse por cualquier cosa, así que no parece popular –dio su opinión Tsuyu sobre el rubio explosivo, eso hiso que Izuku diera una sonrisa y que a Bakugo le apareciera una vena en la frente.

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE, Maldita RANA?! ¡¿ACASO QUIERES PELEAR?! –grito con furia el chico.

En eso Kaminari agrego –No nos conocemos mucho, así que es genial que al menos sepan que tu personalidad es una mierda por tu carácter gruñon –eso no ayudo en nada.

-¡¿QUÉ PASA CON ESAS PALABRAS MALDITO?! ¡TE MATARE! –

-(Wao se estan burlando de Bakugou ¡Nunca pude haberme lo imaginado! ¡Esto solo podía pasar en U.A!) - pensaba un peliverde con una sonrisa.

-Ya llegamos así que ya dejen de hablar –anuncio Aizawa mientras veía por la ventana que ya estaban cerca del edificio a donde irían. Y los estudiantes solo miraron por las ventanas del autobús el gran edificio que estaba en frente de ellos el cual tenía una gran cúpula, cuando bajaron vieron que ya había alguien esperándolos.

-Estuve esperándolos a todos –y esa era una persona grande de aspecto físico desconocido debido a su traje de héroe que cubre todo su cuerpo. Su traje de héroe consiste en un traje espacial con varias partes divididas infladas de color blanco, un casco negro con marcas blancas con forma irregular que parecen representar sus ojos situado por encima de un cuello metálico con dos tornillos por la parte delantera, un par de guantes del mismo color que su traje con detalles lineales negros y piezas metálicas por las puntas de sus dedos con forma de dedales que se pueden abrir y cerrar. Por la parte inferior de su traje tiene pantalones del mismo color y apariencia que su traje, tiene bordes metálicos redondeados por las botas y rodilleras hexagonales infladas.

Todos los estudiantes tomaron aire de la sorpresa al ver a la persona en frente de ellos sobre todo Izuku.

-(Así que el Héroe Espacial, 13 será el que nos impartirá la clase) –penso Izuku con mucha emoción – ¡Es el héroe que ha salvado a muchas personas de desastres! –

-¡Oh, amo a 13! –dijo Uraraka con mucha emoción.

-Un héroe especializado en desastres nos ayuda en este tema, es muy brillante –dijo Momo.

En eso 13 comenzó a hacer su camino hacia el interior del edificio –Vamos, no debemos retrasarnos –dijo a los estudiantes mientras que ellos lo seguían al igual que Aizawa.

Y al entrar los jóvenes candidatos a héroes se maravillaron al ver el interior y es que era un escenario completo en donde sucedían desastres de cualquier tipo.

Terremotos.

Deslaves.

Incendios.

Inundaciones.

Y hasta más.

-¡Increible, parece Universal Estudios Japan, o USJ! –dijo impresionado Sero al ver todo el lugar.

-Naufragios, un derrumbe, un incendio, una tormenta, etc. –comenzó 13 a enumerar todos y cada uno de los lugares de desastres que tenía el lugar –Es un campo de entrenamiento que se preparo con diferentes tipos de accidentes y desastres. Es llamada ¡La habitación de lod desastres y accidentes ficticios! O USJ para abreviar –

A todos les salió una gota en la nuca tras eso y sus ojos estaban abiertos así como en blanco con un solo punto negro como pupila.

-(De verdad se llama USJ) –pensaron en común.

En eso Aizawa se acercó al héroe –13, ¿Dónde está All Might? –pregunto el profesor al no ver al otro héroe - Se supone que nos encontraría aquí –

-Sobre eso –comenzó a decir 13 para luego susurrarle a Aizawa al oído –Ha tenido mucho trabajo de héroe y llego cansado –y mientras lo hacía levanto 3 dedos, algo que solo Izuku noto y vio cómo Aizawa asiento dando a entender que Comprendio a que se referia –Esta descansando en la sala –

-Eso es lo máximo de irresponsabilidad (bueno aun así tomaremos precauciones por si acaso) –dijo y después pensó Aizawa para luego mirar a 13 y a sus estudiantes –Bueno, comenzamos –

-Antes de comenzar déjenme decir unas cosas –comenzó a decir 13 a los chicos –De seguro conocen mi individualidad "Black Hole" que puede absorber todo y convertirlo en polvo –

-Es capaz de usar sus Individualidades para salvar a la gente de todo desastre ¿no? –pregunto Izuku mientras levantaba la mano mientras que Momo asentía y Uraraka lo hacía, pero más repetidamente.

13 asintió ante la pregunta de Izuku –Pero, es un poder que puede matar a alguien fácilmente –y eso sorprendió a todos e Izuku comprendio el porqué –Todos ustedes tienen individualidades, en una sociedad de súper humanos las individualidades son certificadas y restringidas regularmente, así que no debe haber un problema. Sin embargo no olviden que hay muchas individualidades que pueden matar al usarlas de mala manera –

-Con el entrenamiento de Aizawa-san –dijo 13 mientras señalaba a su compañero que estaba a su lado apoyado en un pilar –Aprendieron a cómo aprovechar sus poderes ocultos y con el entrenamiento de combate con All Migh experimentaron el peligro de esos poderes contra otros. En esta clase que acaba de comenzar deben aprender a usar sus individualidades para salvar gente, no tienen poderes para dañar a otros, tengo la esperanza de que todos usen sus poderes para salvar a otros –

Todos estaban muy conmovidos por el discurso del héroe.

-Eso es todo, gracias por su atención –

Y después de eso los halagos por el discurso no se hicieron esperar y 13 los recibió con gusto ya que el solo quería que los jóvenes entendieran que sus individualidades también pueden salvar a la gente.

Aizawa estaba por decir como iba a comenzar la clase, en ese justo momento, la electricidad había comenzado a correr por las luces de la habitación para luego estas explotaran dejando el lugar en oscuras y esto llamo la atención de todos.

La fuente ubicada en el centro de la habitación comenzó a dejar de soltar agua por un par de segundos pero luego, frente a esta comenzó a aparecer una especie de agujero negro que comenzó a formarse y se podía ver que la energía que desprendía era oscura, ante esa sensación los ojos de Aizawa se abrieron mientras su cuerpo se tensaba.

-Todos permanezcan juntos –ordeno Aizawa mientras se daba la vuelta para encarar en donde estaba ese agujero.

Dicho agujero comenzó a expandirse hasta volverse una especie de portal, y luego de este salió una sombra negra con ojos amarillos brillantes, pero enseguida de esta, salió una mano primero, para luego salir el sujeto del cuerpo cubierto de manos que habíamos visto antes.

-¡13, Protege a los estudiantes! –ordeno Aizawa.

-¿Qué es eso? –pregunto Kirishima al por fin notar el portal y a la persona.

Y en eso, muchas personas comenzaron a salir del portal, para avanzar mientras que las vendas de Aizawa comenzaron a elevarse y el luego se ponía unas gafas amarillas a los ojos.

-¿Es como el examen de ingreso en donde la lección comienza de inmediato? –

-¡No se muevan! –Dijo Aizawa al notar como Izuku comenzó a dar un ligero paso –esos son – luego su cabello comenzó a levitar - Villanos –

Eso causo conmoción en todos. Pero enseguida, del portal Salió una figura humanoide grande de color negro, con el cerebro al descubierto en su cabeza, una boca extraña llena de dientes, tiene marcas rojas y solo viste un destruido pantalón marrón.

El sujeto con la mano en la cara levanto la vista para luego ver en dirección hacia los dos héroes y los chicos.

-Iida necesito pedirte que hagas algo y necesito que lo hagas rápido y sin cuestionar nada - dijo Izuku con una mirada seria que no le dio de otra al joven de lentes quien asintió - Necesito...

 **Fin del capitulo.** **Bueno aqui esta el capitulo, espero sea de su agrado y perdonen las faltas de ortografía sin más hasta la próxima.** **Un regalo mas por ser navidad**


	8. Ataque En USJ

**El anime de Boku no hero corresponde al autor Kōheik Horikoshi todo lo utilizado respecto al anime le pertenece así como otros personajes y habilidades a sus respectivos creadores.** **Este es un pequeño especial, y no hablo de uno que no tenga que ver con la trama original sino un mega capitulo es decir uno mucho más largo a los anteriores así que sin más que decir disfrútenlo.**

-Personaje hablando-

(Personaje pensando)

 **Ubicación.**

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Es como en el examen de ingreso en donde la lección comienza de inmediato? -

-¡No se muevan! -Dijo Aizawa al notar como Izuku se acercaba a Iida -Esos son -y luego su cabello comenzó a levitar -Villanos -

Frente a ellos aparecieron los villanos que invadieron U. S. J. los cuales estaban a poco tiempo de comenzar a atacar la clase.

-¿13 y Eraserhead, eh? -Dijo la sombra que mantenia el portal que estaba a un lado del tipo con las manos en el cuerpo y el pollo gigante -Justo como el horario de los profesores que recibimos el otro día, pero decía que supuestamente estaría All Might también aquí -

Al escuchar eso, Aizawa comprendió lo que pasaba -(La intrusión del otro día fue trabajo de ellos ¿eh?) -

Los villanos comenzaron a avanzar por el frente hacia donde estaban los chicos - ¿En dónde está? -pregunto el tipo de las manos -Me di la molestia de traer a toda esta gente también All Might, El Símbolo de Paz no puedo creer que no esté aquí -en eso, fijo su vista hacia los estudiantes de la clase 1-A -Me pregunto ¿Vendrá si matamos a algunos estudiantes? -

Al escuchar eso, 13 se puso por delante de los chicos para protegerlos mientras que las vendas de Aizawa comenzaron a flotar.

Contra lo que los héroes pelean y lo que enfrentan es una maldad abrumadora.

Izuku vio con atención a los 3 villanos que estaba en el portal.

-¿Qué? ¿Villanos? -pregunto sorprendido Kirishima -¡Es Imposible que se metieran a la escuela! -

-¡Sensei! ¡¿Qué pasa con los sensores de intrusos?! -pregunto Momo a 13.

-los tenemos, pero-no supo cómo explicarlo, pues no tenía explicación alguna, debieron haberlo visto.

-¿Aparecieron solo aquí, o en todo el edificio? -pregunto Todoroki, pues no sería imposible si también estuvieran es toda la academia, pues también están aquí.

-De todas formas, si los sensores no responden, eso quiere decir que tienen a alguien con una Individualidad que pueda hacer eso, una área separada de la académia y exactamente en un momento donde se supone que una clase estaría aquí. Si a eso le sumamos el ataque de la prensa eso significa que lo planearon todo me sorprenden para ser villanos no son tan tontos -dijo Izuku.

-Todo este plan tan complicado solo puede significar que tienen un solo objetivo muy importante en mente en mente -dijo esta vez Momo

Aizawa se acercó hacia el héroe espacial -13, comienza la evacuación, intenta llamar a la escuela. Estos tipos tienen algo para contrarrestar los sensores, es probable que un villano con individualidad de ondas de radio este interfiriendo -la seguridad de los estudiantes era lo primero, por lo que estaba tratando de encontrar algo que pudiera usar para sacarlos de allí -Kaminari, intenta contactar a la academia con tu individualidad -le dijo al peli rubio de poderes eléctricos el cual rápido uso el radio que tenía en su oreja derecha tratando de captar una señal.

-¿Sensei usted no tratara de pelear contra todos los villanos solo o si?-pregunto Izuku a Aizawa mientras veía la gran cantidad de villanos en el lugar -Incluso siendo un experto en batalla así como su individualidad, son demasiados su modo de lucha es el de capturar y luego borrar la individualidad del oponente. Un combate frontal es casi un suicidio -pero en eso noto que Aizawa dirigió su vista en él.

-No puedes ser un héroe con solo un truco -y eso dejo confundido a Izuku, y luego comenzó a avanzar al frente hacia los Villanos -Te los encargo 13 -

Aizawa dio un salto con el cual aterrizó y comenzó a correr hacia tres villanos los cuales se confiaron y cuando estaban por atacar fueron sorprendidos cuando sus individualidades desaparecieron.

-¡Mi kosei como! -

Antes de que pudieran seguir hablando fueron atrapados por las vendas de Aizawa para lanzarlos al aire y después hacer chocar sus cabezas entre si y caer al suelo inconscientes.

-¡Estúpidos! ¡Es el heroe Eraserhead! ¡Así que puede borrar sus quirks con solo verlos! -

-Dijiste borrar ¿Puede borrar los koseis de seres heteromorfos como nosotros también? -dijo otro villano mientras se lanzaba contra Aizawa para darle un puñetazo, pero el héroe de cabello negro desalineado solo se agacho para evitarlo.

-No, no puedo -respondió este mientras esquivaba los golpes y le dio en la cara al villano -Pero las habilidades de tu tipo -dijo mientras lanzaba una venda para atraparlo y después agacharse para dar una patada a un villano que estaba detrás de el - Son estadísticamente más probables de que sean de combate cercano -y después dando un tirón lo lanzo contra un grupo de Villanos que estaban en el suelo.

-También es fuerte en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y mientras use esos lentes no se puede saber a quien le está borrando su kosei -dijo el villano de las manos mientras veía la pelea de Aizawa contra los villanos - Cuando lucha contra un grupo, eso hace más difícil el que trabajemos juntos -

PAM

Aizawa dio un golpe a la cara de un villano de pronto mientras atrapada a otro con sus vendas.

-Ya veo, odio a los héroes profesionales, las masas no se resisten contra ellos -dijo nuevamente mientras que el espectro oscuro entrecerró los ojos.

La pelea seguía, así que Aizawa seguía atrapando a Villanos y borrando sus habilidades de estos, mientras que los estudiantes seguían a 13 de camino hacia la salida del USJ pero no podían evitar ver la pelea.

-Wow, Aizawa-sensei en verdad es bueno luchando contra toda ese gente ¿eh? -dijo Izuku al lado de sus amigos.

-Si pero no es momento de analizar las cosas -dijo Momo mientras corría a su lado.

-Estas equivocada Momo-san, siempre es bueno analizar todo tu entorno para hacer un plan efectivo, o eso me dijo Izuku-San -dijo Tokoyami.

-Jajaja es cierto, es bueno que lo recuerdes Tokoyami eso te salvará la vida siempre, y dudo que podamos escapar fácilmente - dijo el peliverde.

-Porque lo dices Izuku - dijo Momo.

-Por eso es necesario que observes todo a tu alrededor,acaso no viste que el villano que parece humo puede crear portales así que - dijo el Midoriya pero fue interrumpido ya que en el suelo apareció el mismo portal oscuro de antes y de este salió el espectro, con esto detuvo el avance de los chicos y el héroe profesional hacia la salida -No los dejare irse -

-Momo en otras palabras eso podría pasar - decía serio.

Aizawa logró darse cuenta de eso - (¡Demonios! solo me distraigo un segundo y el tipo que creía era el más problemático se escapó) -pensó en sus adentros maldiciendo su error, y luego trato de ir, pero los villanos le impedían pasar.

-Un gusto en conocerlos, somos la liga de los villanos -se presentó el espectro -Puede que sea presuntuoso de nuestra parte, pero nos hemos invitado solos aquí para hacer que All Might, El Símbolo de Paz de su último aliento de vida.

Eso llamo la atención de Izuku y los demás.

-Creí que All Might debería estar aquí ¿Acaso hubo algún tipo de cambio de planes? -pregunto, pues el hecho de que no estuviera aquí la persona que buscaban era irritante -Bueno, este aquí o no, esta es la parte que me corresponde hacer -y detrás de él se comenzó a formar un portal gigante.

13 estaba listo para pelear contra el espectro, pero antes de hacer algo escucho al peliverde gritar.

-Sensei no haga eso - al detener su ataque escucho.

POW

BOOM

Kirishima y Bakugō salieron corriendo en contra del villano y lo atacaron con todo, Kirishima con su brazo endurecido y Bakugō con una de sus clásicas explosiones. Y la explosión origino una gran cortina de humo que cegó la vista de los demás.

-¿Acaso consideraste que serias vencido por alumnos como nosotros antes de hacer eso? -pregunto Kirishima con una sonrisa.

Pero nunca se dieron cuenta que el villano volviera a aparecer completamente ileso -valla, eso fue peligroso -tanto Bakugō como Kirishima estaban sorprendidos al ver que sus ataques no hicieron efecto en él, pero vieron que en el área en donde atacaron había dos placas de metal que seguramente lo habían protegido -Así es incluso si son estudiantes puedo ver que son diamantes en bruto-

-¡Aléjense ustedes dos! -ordeno 13 a los dos estudiantes en el frente.

-¡Mi trabajo es dispersarlos y torturarlos hasta la muerte! -dijo el hombre humo al momento al momento en que envolviera a todos los jóvenes estudiantes y encerrarlos en una cúpula, pero Uraraka y otros compañeros lograron salvarse.

-¡¿Qué Diablos?! -

-¡Izuku! -grito Momo llamando la atención del chico.

-¡Momo-san protege a los demás, Tokoyami no te dejes vencer! -exclamo antes de desaparecer por el portal, el viento que generaba la cúpula los separaba y después sintió que fue jalado hacia otro lado al igual que los demás.

Mientras que Uraraka y Sato que estaban fuera de la cúpula solo vieron como esta comenzo a agrandarse para luego desaparecer mostrando el lugar sin nadie en él.

-¡CHICOS! / ¡IZUKU-KUN! -

Lo primero que vio Izuku al estar dentro la cúpula, fue una oscuridad total para luego sentir que estaba flotando en un vacío sin fin, pero de un momento a otro fue cambiado a la de caer hacia el vacío. En eso, apareció una intensa luz la cual hiso que cerrara sus ojos por la luz que apareció repentinamente.

Una vez que los abrió logro ver que el suelo era de color azul y maleable lo que le dio a entender que estaban por caer al agua.

SPLASH.

-(Puede telatransportarse así mismo como a otros y descontando esas placas metálicas es intangible) -pensó Izuku dentro del agua para luego comenzar a nadar para tomar aire, pero en medio de su nado, Izuku se topó con un villano que era mitad tiburón o no se que cosa sea.

Dicho villano comenzo a nadar a gran velocidad hacia Izuku -No tengo nada en contra de ti, pero ahí nos vemos -dijo al momento de abrir sus fauces revelando unos grandes colmillos con los cuales parecía querer comerse a Izuku

Izuku con esfuerzo lo evadió y logró retenerlo con sus vendas para ponerse en su espalda y dándole un fuerte golpe que lo dejó inconsciente.

Estaba flotando en el agua hasta que Tsuyu apareció de la nada y parecía tener a Mineta sujetado.

-Midoriya-chan -luego atrapo a Izuku con su larga lengua para comenzar a nadar y llevarse a rastras al chico - ¡Nos Vemos! - le dijo al villano.

Una vez que llegaron a una distancia segura, Tsuyu logro divisar la silueta de un barco sobre ellos, Asi que subió a la superficie y usando su lengua subió a Izuku el cual aterrizo en la plataforma del mismo y luego ayudó a Tsuyu a subir al barco junto con Mineta.

-Para ser una rana, tus pechos son bastante grandes -dijo Mineta en los brazos de Tsuyu mientras frotaba su mejilla con dichos pechos de la chica.

Por eso fue azotado contra la plataforma del barco cortesía de la lengua de Tsuyu para que luego esta observará a Izuku.

-Gracias Asui-san -agradeció Izuku a la chica del grupo.

-Llámame Tsuyu-chan -

Izuku sonrió mietras le agradecía por haberlo salvado y la llamába como le pidió.

-Esto se ha convertido en una situación muy complicada -dijo Tsuyu mientras veía que estaban en el yate de la zona de Naufragio.

-Si y lo que el villano dijo antes de dispersarnos -dijo Izuku mientras recordaba las palabras del espectro.

"Creí que All Might debería estar aquí ¿Acaso hubo algún tipo de cambio de planes?"

La ceja de Izuku se frunció - Sabían el horario de U.A -en eso pensó en el día del alboroto en la academia afirmando su teoria - Tal como pense ellos debieron haber provocado la invasión de los medios el otro día para obtener la información y de ahí esperaron para el momento justo para su ataque (pero con esto me hace ver que van 2 ocasiones en donde All Might actúa raro, pero no es momento para pensar esto) -

-Pe pe pero -comenzo a hablar Mineta tartamudiando un poco logrando llamar la atención de Izuku y Tsuyu -No es como si pudieran matar a All Might ¿Verdad!? Una vez que llegue el los derrotar a fácilmente -

-Mineta-chan ¿No crees que ellos han hecho esto porque tienen la forma de hacerlo? -pregunto Tsuyu una cosa bastante obvia -Después de todo, nadie es tan idiota para enfrentar a alguien tan poderoso pensando que pueden hacerlo solo porque sí -

-Lo que dijo Tsuyu-chan tiene razón puedo asegurar que el sujeto de las manos, el hombre de humo y el pollo son los encargados de matar a All Might los demás son solo un medio para distraer a 13-sensei, a Aizawa-sensei y a nosotros, aparte ese tipo dijo que nos torturaran hasta la muerte -dijo esta vez remarcando lo que dijo el espectro antes de transportarlos.

Mineta solo quedo en shock ante eso -Me pregunto ¿Seremos capaces de resistir hasta que llegue All Might? Incluso si él llegue ¿Podremos resistir estando todos vivos? -dijo Tsuyu lo cual no fue de ayuda ya que el pequeño comenzo a perder la calma. Y más al notar algo.

-¡Mi Mi Midoriya! ¿Que es eso? -dijo Mineta mientras señalaba por debajo del yate en el agua.

Y en eso, del agua comenzaron a salir varios villanos con individualidades acuáticas entre ellos el de hace unos minutos.

-¡Maldito Bastardo! ¡Te Hare Pedazos! -en eso todos comenzaron a rodear el yate.

-¡Hay muchos de ellos! -

En eso Izuku comenzo a pensar mientras veía la situación actual -(¿Por qué quieren matarlo ahora? ¿Será por qué se ha convertido en una persona que influyen a los villanos y al mal a disminuir? ¿O solo por qué es el Símbolo de Paz?) -

-Si esos tipos -comenzo a hablar llamando la atención de Tsuyu y Mineta -Creen tener una oportunidad de derrotar a All Might, entonces ahora mismo debemos detenerlos, no importa lo que estén planeando. -

En eso su vio todo a su alrededor planeando su siguiente movimiento.

-¡Debemos pelear y ganar! -

 **Zona de Deslizamientos.**

El suelo de tierra se congelo y algunos villanos fueron atrapados en bloques de hielo.

-Es patético el que pierdan contra un simple niño -dijo Todoroki a uno de los villanos -Calmate ¿Eres un adulto no? Así que mejor comportate-

 **Zona Colapsada.**

BOOM

Bakugou creo una explosión la cual lanzo a un villano a gran distancia mientras que Kirishima a su lado dio un fuerte golpe a la mandíbula de otro villano.

-MALDITOS EXTRAS NO SIRVEN NI PARA EL CALENTAMIENTO - grito Bakugo.

-(OK tendré que saber cuando no molestarlo para evitar quedar como ellos) - pensaba nervioso viendo a varios adultos en el suelo un poco chamuscados.

 **En la zona Montañosa**.

Momo creo un bastón y una espada para que Kyouka la ocupara y ella se ponia en pose de combate mientras que Kaminari a su lado creaba chispas eléctricas en sus manos.

-Chicas porque yo no tengo un arma para pelear como ustedes - pregunto con una gota en la nuca.

-Porque tu eres un picachu en versión humana, por lo tanto tu no las necesitas - respondió Jirou.

 **Zona de Incendio.**

Ojiro estaba frente a un grupo de Villanos, y el chico se puso en pose de combate.

-Esto será difícil - decía mientras sudaba por el calor que sentía.

 **Zona de Tempestad**.

Tokoyami y Kouda estaban de espaldas siendo rodeados.

-Creo que es momento de averiguar si lo que entrene por recomendación de Izuku da resultado - dijo llamando la atención de Kouda mientras caminaba hacia los villanos.

Conforme iba avanzando Dark Shadow se volvió más grande y adquirió rasgos más salvajes así como también lo hizo su portador siendo su mano derecha negra con garras.

-Dark Shadow modo Beast of the Shadow - tras decir eso se lanzó hacia sus oponentes a una alta velocidad derrotandolos en cuestión de minutos.

-(Interesante, tal como dijo aumento mi poder ofensivo cuerpo a cuerpo pero todavía falta ver como sería si lo uso expuesto a la luz) - penso viendo su mano y poco a poco regresando a su apariencia normal dejando a Kouda en shock por la fuerza de su compañero - (Si pudo encontrar la forma ayudarme a mejorar con solo ver mi desempeño en una ocasión no quiero ni imaginar cuantos planes diferentes puede pensar en tan solo un par de minutos, realmente eres lguin de temer no es así Izuku) Vámonos Kouda nos estarán esperando - penso y dijo mientras tenía una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

 **En la sala principal.**

Shoji hizo uso de sus tentáculos para alzarlos en el aire y crear unos ojos así como oídos para saber la situación.

-¿Shoji, están todos aquí? -pregunto Sero a su compañero con tentáculos.

-Todos están dispersos, pero están dentro del edificio -informo logrando calmar las preocupaciones de todos, para luego mirar hacia Kurogiri.

-Maldición, los ataques físicos no le afectan y él puede cambiar las cosas -maldijo Sero ante su situación.

-Iida Tenya -hablo 13 volteando a ver a los alumnos -Confió... Esperen ¿Donde esta el joven Iida? - pregunto el héroe profesional haciendo que los que estaban presentes subieran los hombros al no saber la respuesta.

-Ciertamente no lo vi entre los que fueron dispersados, creo que no estaba desde antes - dijo Uraraka tocando se la barbilla.

-Jajajaja incluso su compañero los abandono, que buen candidato a héroe es no creen; aparte ¿Enserio creeían que ese joven podría escapar para pedir ayuda cuando pensabas revelar su plan frente al enemigo? -en el ser se lanzó a atacarlos.

-¡No habría un problema porque no importa si lo descubrían yo te dorrotaria antes de que lo atraparas! -dijo 13 mientras que apuntaba su dedo hacia él y en eso.

 **Zona de naufragio.**

-¿Qué quieres decir con pelar? ¡¿Eres idiota?! -cuestiono asustado Mineta a Izuku creyéndolo un loco por esa idea - ¡Estos tipos podrían matar a All Might ¿Cierto?! ¡Acaso estas loco Midoriya! -

Izuku y Tsuyu no le prestaron mucha atención pues estos solo pensaban en un modo de atacar y derrotar a los villanos que estaban rodeándolos.

-Mineta, yo te dije que esos tipos son para distraernos además apuesto a que nos subestimaron y solo trajeron a personas débiles pensando que con eso bastaría, además ellos están asumiendo que pelearemos en el agua -hablo Izuku al notar que los villanos no se habian movido de su lugar en todo este tiempo.

-¡¿Que? No se que tonterías dices, ellos siguen siendo villanos! -

-¿Eso significa que conocían el edificio antes de atacarnos? -pregunto Tsuyu.

-Si, para que esa gente tenga ese nivel de meticulosidad, significa que están empeñados en matar a All Might pero lo extraño es que te enviaron a ti a esta parte de la instalación - en la mente de Izuku logró armar todas las piezas -Te mandaron a la zona de naufragio eso solo nos puede decir que ellos no sepan de sus individualidades ni tampoco de nuestra forma de combatir-

Eso sorprendió a Tsuyu y Mineta que pudieron encontrar el sentido a las palabras de su compañero.

-Es cierto, si supieran que soy una rana - Tsuyu miro la zona de incendio en las lejanías -Entonces me habrían enviado a la zona de incendios -

-Nos separaron porque no conocen nuestras habilidades, por ello planearon derrotar nos con base en los números - declaró Izuku diciendo la razón de todas las acciones de su enemigo y Mineta temblaba un poco -Somos pocos y con menos experiencia, nuestra ventaja es que ellos no conocen nuestras habilidades-

En eso miraron a los villanos que aún seguían en el agua -Ellos no están tratando de subir, eso solo confirma mis palabras, por desgracia eso también significa que no nos están subestimando completamente -

-Si te digo un poco más sobre mi individualidad -comenzo a decir Tsuyu al peliverde -Soy capaz de dar grandes saltos, adherirme a las paredes y sacar mi lengua por lo menos unos 20 metros, también puedo escupir mi estómago y lavarlo, secretar un moco toxico que en realidad solo apesta un poco estos últimos son inútiles asi que mejor olvídenlos -

-Puedo decir con orgullo que eso ya lo sabía, pero aún así eres realmente fuerte -dijo Izuku sonriendo por los poderes de Tsuyu, y luego comenzo a decir sus habilidades - Como saben yo no tengo ningún kosei pero soy muy diestro en el arte de la espada y pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, así como una gran mente para el combate y la estrategia o eso quiero creer y por último mis habilidades físicas superan al de un humano normal gracias a mi entendimiento -

En eso Mineta se llevó una de las manos a las esferas de su cabeza sacando una, la cual fue reemplazada por otra casi al instante -Mi individualidad me permite pegar estas cosas. -y así como dijo la esfera quedo adherida a una pared del yate cuando hizo contacto -Dependiendo de mi humor pueden estar pegadas por todo un día y vuelven a crecer una vez que las saco, pero al sacar muchas comienzo a sangrar eso si estas no se adhieren a mí, solo rebotan -y luego miro hacia sus compañeros los cuales solo lo miraron por unos segundos haciéndolo sentir un inútil lo cual hizo que les dijera con lágrimas escurriendo por su cara -¡Es por eso que dije que deberíamos solo esperar ya se que mi Kosei no está hecha para las batallas! -

-¡No es así de hecho es una individualidad increíble, solo debes pensar en modo de usarla adecuadamente durante una batalla lo cual lograrás cuando encuentres un estilo que se acople perfectamente con tu particularidad! -dijo Izuku haciendo que Mineta abriera grandemente los ojos.

Pero en eso, una gran mano hecha de agua partió el yate por la mitad, esto fue hecho por uno de los villanos.

-Me estoy hartando hay que terminar con esto rápido! -

-¡Que poder! -dijo Tsuyu impresionada mientras el yate comenzaba a hundirse -Logró romper el yate fácilmente -

-¡El Yate se hunde, moriremos igual que en "Titanic"! -exclamo Mineta perdiendo la calma mientras comenzaba a lanzar las esferas de su cabeza al agua.

-¡No te rindas, todavía no nos derrotan -dijo Izuku tratando de detenerlo para luego ver hacia la orilla, al hacerlo noto como algunos villanos simplemente las alejaban de ellos - (¿Están siendo precavidos y no las tocan?) -pensó sorprendido.

-Ríndanse, en poco tiempo el yate se hundirá y los atraparemos -dijo uno de los villanos hacia los jóvenes estudiantes.

-¡Es cierto! -dijo Mineta aterrado nuevamente.

-Mineta-chan ¿realmente entraste a U.A para convertirte en héroe? -pregunto Tsuyu, ya que el comportamiento de Mineta era algo vergonzoso.

-¡Cállate sería muy raro no estar asustado ahora, moriremos antes de ser héroes al menos me hubiera gustado tocar los grandes pechos de Yaoyorozu!- ante lo último Izuku se enojo levemente sin saber porque pero de repente comenzó a sonreír - Y ahora Izuku se volvió loco al grado de perder la razón -

-Cuando un oponente cree que derrotó a su enemigo en ese momento baja su guardia y creo que en este momento ellos creen que nos derrotaron, gracias a Mineta tenemos nuestra victoria asegurada - dijo para después amarrar el extremo de su venda a su espada.

-¿Qué? -pregunto Mineta desconcertado al no saber de qué estaba hablando el peliverde.

-¡Que encontré la manera de ganar! -

Mientras tanto los villanos solo veían como el yate comenzaba a hundirse lentamente.

-Realmente son unos simples niños asustados jejeje -dijo uno de ellos al escuchar los lloriqueos de Mineta.

-Callate Shiragaki dijo que no bajemos la guardia ¿O acaso no lo recuerdas? -dijo el villano que había partido por la mitad el yate -No debemos subestimarlos por su edad -dijo al momento en que a su lado el agua comenzara a alzarse para tomar la forma de una mano -Lo bueno es que nuestras individualidades tienen ventaja en el agua -

Pero sucedió algo que definitivamente no esperaba lo cual era que Izuku se apoyó en la barandilla del yate viéndolos con una sonrisa astuta.

-¡¿Es enserio que lo harás Midoriya?! -dijo Mineta sorprendido.

-¡AHORA TSUYU-CHAN! -grito al momento de saltar por la barandilla e ir en el aire a gran altura sobre los villanos.

Mientras tanto, en el yate, Tsuyu al escuchar el grito del Midoriya salto lo más alto que pudo mientras cargaba a Mineta.

-Es un niño tonto que no sabe las consecuencias de sus acciones -dijo el villano con la mano de agua a su lado listo para atacar.

Pero Izuku lo que hizo fue hacer un corte como lo hizo contra el 0 puntos logrando partir momentáneamente en 2 el lago artificial que después de un rato el agua volvió a juntarse logrado que las bolas moradas se pegaran a sus cuerpos.

-(Incluso si no tiene un kosei como los demas) -pensaba Mineta mientras veía a Izuku - (Incluso en una situación así el logra interponerse a las circunstancias) - Pensó mientras veía como Izuku partió momentáneamente el lago.

Mineta solo apretaba los puños en frustración - ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡¿Por qué rayos Midoriya?! -en eso se llevó una de sus manos hacia las esferas - ¡¿Por qué eres tan genial?! - y así comenzo a lanzar las esferas sin parar ignorando su sangrado -Yo también puedo ¡YO TAMBIÉN SERÉ UN HEROE! -

Y las esferas cayeron hacia el agua, justo cuando el agua se juntaba y arrastraba a los villanos junto con las esferas que se pegaron a ellos.

-¡Muévete! -

¡Aléjate! -

-¡Tu también! -

-¡estás en mi camino! -

Pero el Midoriya antes de caer al agua lanzó su espada al villano que hundió el yate el cual aún con todo el alboroto logró esquivarla pero aún así la sonrisa del peliverde seguía en sí rostro y activo la electricidad que se dirigió a su espada por medio de la venda logrando electrocutar a todos en el agua y no solo eso hizo que las bolas explotaran creando una especie de pegamento líquido que logró que todos los villanos terminaran pegados e inconscientes.

-Si una fuerza es aplicada a la superficie del agua se extenderá y luego regresará así como dice la ley de la acción y reacción!

-Rodeando a todos de una vez -dijo Tsuyu al ver la estrategia de Izuku logrando atraparlo con su lengua -me pregunto, si superamos el primer obstáculo -

Después de salir de aquella situación, cuando por fin estaban en tierra veian desde la orilla al yate hundirse en el agua y a los villanos aun estar atrapados por el pegamento creado por las esferas de Mineta al ser explotadas.

-Fui al baño esta mañana, asi que esas esferas duraran todo el día espero sea lo mismo con eso -dijo Mineta mientras veía con una sonrisa que su kosei sirvió de algo.

-Nos subestimaron y ese fue su error, yo en su lugar hubiera mantenido a unos bajo el agua por si acaso pero no fue el caso así que derrotarlos resultó más fácil de lo que esperaba, lo malo es que pensé en planes para esa situación que ya no usare - dijo deprimido.

-Midoriya-Chang me sorprendes con la facilidad con la que planeas todo y por alguna razón siempre logras tu objetivo -dijo Tsuyu al ver a Izuku deprimido por no poder usar sus planes -eres alguien aterrador -

Eso hizo que Izuku volviera a su ánimo normal -¿No deberíamos ver que haremos ahora? - al fin de cuentas Izuku era el presidente de la clase, él tenía que pensar por el bienestar del grupo.

-No te preocupes por eso, ya resolví la mitad del problema antes de que nos dispersaron ahora solo necesitamos soportar un poco más y ver que los demás estén bien -y comenzo a caminar hacia el frente tranquilamente.

-¿De qué estás hablando Midoriya-chan? -

Izuku solo se volteo para verla y le sonrio -No se dieron cuenta que Iida no estaba con nosotros antes de que nos separaran, bueno por el momento busquemos la forma de ayudar a los demás -en eso señalo por detrás de ellos -Debemos evadir la plaza central mientras nos dirigimos a la salida -

Mientras en la plaza Aizawa seguía peleando contra los villanos pero había demasiados de ellos,y aunque es cierto que Aizawa es fuerte y pude detenerlos eran una gran cantidad como para derrotarlos a todos.

-Yo opino que avancemos rápido para que ustedes puedan ir con 13 y estar más seguros - dijo Izuku.

-Y tu que harás ya que no nos acompañaras por lo que dijiste - pregunto el enano del grupo.

-Ayudare al profesor ya que si lo derrotan significa que será más fácil que nos maten - respondió - (nos las arreglaremos para ganar nuestra primera batalla y demostrar de lo que seremos capaces en el futuro) -

 **Zona de Deslizamientos.**

-Con que torturarnos y matarnos ¿No? Odio decir esto, pero parecen personas con individualidades que no saber utilizar -dijo Todoroki hacia la gran cantidad de Villanos congelados frente él, enseguida comenzó a acercarse a uno de ellos.

-E es este tipo -dijo uno de ellos que apenas podía mantenerse consciente y que no estaba por completamente cubierto de hielo -En el instante en que nos transportamos aquí ¿Es realmente un niño? -

-(En la primera impresión, pensé que traerían a toda su elite y nos sobrepasarían en número) -en eso, un villano salió corriendo hacia Todoroki con cuchillo en mano y otro por detrás con un bastón tratando de tomarlo por sorpresa, pero el chico solo se hizo a un lado para atrapar el bastón y congelarlo junto al villano, al igual que a su compañero -(Pero parece solo trajeron a un montón de basuras) - y le quito el bastón de la mano para hacerlo caer al suelo de golpe.

En eso recordó a los primeros villanos que salieron del portal - (Por lo que veo hay villanos que en verdad parecen fuertes) -recordó al al sujeto morado, el monstruo pollo y a el tipo de las manos - (Si ese es el caso el siguiente camino que debo tomar) Hey, a esta altura sus células morirán poco a poco, quiero ser un héroe así que quiero evitar algo cruel de ser posible -y se acercó al villano que tenía el frente y le puso la mano en la cara empezando a parecer una ligera niebla helada que se acercaba lentamente - ¿En que se basan para decir que pueden matar a All Might? ¿Cuál es su plan? -

 **Zona Montañosa.**

Kaminari se agacho y esquivo el golpe de un villano - ¡Eso estuvo cerca ¿Viste eso?! -pregunto a Kyouka la cual trataba de detener los ataques de algunos de los villanos con la espada que Momo le dio, mientras que la pelinegra golpeo con su bastón a otro villano - ¡Casi vi pasar mi vida pasar por mis ojos! ¡¿Qué pasa con estos tipos?! -

-No creo que hayas visto mucho entonces, mejor preocúpate por eso más tarde -dijo Kyouka mientras los 3 se cubrían las espaldas -Mejor piensa en como quitarnos a todos estos de encima -

Ya estaban por completo rodeados de villanos.

-Entonces denme un arma, soy el único que no tiene una -

-¿Puedes utilizar la electricidad no? -dijo Kyouka dando a entender lo obvio - ¡Apúrate y encárgate de ellos con un impactrueno! -

-Lo viste en el enfrentamiento de práctica ¿No? ¡Estamos acabados! -dijo mientras le hacía recordar como perdieron en su ensayo de batalla- Puedo protegerme con electricidad, puedo descargarla, no controlarla eso significa que les daría a ustedes también -dijo mientras estaba todo alterado -Ahora mismo no pueden contar conmigo en cambio yo cuento con ustedes! -

-Eres un chico, deja de lloriquear y demuestra lo que vales- grito.

En eso Kaminari volvió a esquivar otro golpe - No se como hacerlo -

-Entonces te usare de escudo humano -dijo Kyouka un poco enojada pateando a Kaminari hacia el villano.

-Acaso eres idiota -dijo Kaminari para topar contra el villano pero en eso su cuerpo comenzó a generar electricidad la cual logro darle un shock al villano -Oye, funciona soy fuerte cuenten conmigo- dijo sonriendo con cara de idiota.

En eso, Kyouka uso que uno de los amplificadores de sus oídos fuera hacia una de las bocinas que estaban sus piernas para conectarse y esta provocara una onda sónica lo cual golpeo a un villano que estaba por atacarla con una enorme roca.

Lo cual hizo que el tipo saliera volando hacia Kaminari para también ser electrocutado.

En eso, Momo uso su individualidad para crear una red de captura y lanzarla contra un villano que trato de atacarla y después lo lanzo igualmente hacia Kaminari con un golpe de su baston.

-Deberían tomárselo en serio -dijo Momo a sus compañeros.

-Perdón pensé que sería buena idea en el momento -se disculpó Kyouka.

-Está bien pero tengan cuidado que no sabemos que táctica usarán contra nosotros -si Izuku estuviera aquí de seguro ya habría planeado una forma de detenerlos, aun con lo que me ha entrenado me es imposible crear planes a su nivel.

En eso, se agacho y se puso a un lado de Kyouka -Toma un tiempo crear algo grande, espero y valga la pena -dijo al momento en que de sus espalda apareciera un gran bulto el cual rompió su traje y revelo una gran sabana la cual cubrió a las dos chicas.

-Kaminari esto es una capa aislante, de 100 milímetros de grosor -dijo Momo con una sonrisa volteando a ver Kaminari el cual logró entender lo que ella tenía planeado.

-Entendido -dijo el rubio con una sonrisa mientras que su cuerpo entero comenzó a soltar leves descargas eléctricas - AAAAHHH GIGARRAYO FULMINANTE - grito al momento de generar una gran cantidad de electricidad la cual abarco toda el área en la que se encontraban y electrocutar a todos.

Ya una vez que todos los villanos estaban fuera de pelea y con los ojos en espiral , parecía que pasaron la prueba.

-Ahora ya me puedo preocupar por los demás -dijo Momo mientras pensaba en sus compañeros, amigos pero sobre todo en su maestro Izuku -Nos reuniremos con ellos pronto -dijo mientras se giraba a ver a Kyouka la cual tenía los ojos abiertos y cubriéndose la cara - ¿Qué pasa? -pregunto al no entender porque la cara.

-¡Tu Traje se rompió! -le dijo mientras señalaba la parte donde se rompió, para que la Momo la pudiera ver, y exactamente la parte superior de su cuerpo estaba expuesta, sobre todo sus pechos.

-KYYYYYAAAAAA -grito mientras se cubría con una de sus manos sus pechos -Sé que puedo generarla de nuevo, pero esto es algo vergonzoso - daba gracias que estaba cubierta con la manta y solo la había visto su amiga Kyouka, no quería imaginarse que hubiera pasado si Izuku estaba presente y pudiera verla, aunque en cierto modo no le molestaria si eso pasaba -Esto me pasa por exigirme de mas -

Mientras tanto Kyouka logro ver que su compañero rubio comenzaba a caminar, y lo más rápido que pudo cubrió a Momo con su cuerpo - ¡Kaminari, ni sé que ocurra mirar hacia aca! -Pero en eso noto que el chico paso de largo de donde se encontraban. Y al fijarse mejor notaron que estaba comportándose algo raro, el chico estaba con los pulgares arriba mientras que de su nariz salía algo de sangre, pero lo más raro es que daba pasos hacia adelante mientras decía "Hey" repetidamente con una cara de idiota.

-Al menos es bueno saber que este rubio idiota no te está viendo -dijo Kyouka mientras salían de la sabana para ver a su compañero actuar como tonto.

-Si que bueno -dijo Momo mientras creaba una réplica de su traje para reemplazar el anterior.

-Aunque -Kyouka aprovechando la oportunidad le dirigió una mirada burlona a la pelinegra -Apuesto a que si te gustaría que Midoriya lograra verte si estuviera con nosotras ¿O me equivoco? -sonrió satisfecha al lograr su objetivo el cual era ver a Momo sonrojada, pero al hacer eso no lograron notar, como un brazo salió de la tierra.

 **Zona de Derrumbes.**

BOOM

BOOM

-¡MUERE MUERE JAJAJAJA! -exclamo Bakugou mientras hacia una Explosión en el suelo la cual lanzo a dos villanos contra la pared.

Mientras tanto Kirishima peleaba contra otro que usaba un tubo el cual se hizo pedazos cuando choco con el brazo endurecido y afilado del pelirrojo para después darle un fuerte golpe en el rostro haciéndolo caer al suelo inconsciente.

-Estos eran todos -dijo Bakugo a su compañero actual mientras tomaba aire -Eran demasiado débiles no dieron mucha diversión -

-Muy bien, aunque no te pasaste un poquito de la raya -dijo el peli rojo mientras veía con una gota de sudor a varios adultos tirados en el suelo algo chamuscados incluso creyó ver unos con una cara de terror - ¡Vayamos y salvemos a los otros! -dijo mientras desactivaba su kosei -Si estamos aquí, eso quiere decir que el resto de nuestros compañeros estan dispersados por todo U. S. J. me preocupo por los que no tienen habilidades ofensivas además, debido a que corrimos adelante, atrasamos a 13,. Si hubiéramos dejado a 13-sensei absorber al villano de humo nada de esto hubiera pasado así que como hombres debemos tomar esa responsabilidad -

-Si quieres ir ve tu solo-dijo Bakugo mientras su mirada se volvía más seria - Yo hare explotar a eso fumador de cigarros de uva para que no nos vuelva a trasportar, y por si no lo recuerdas Deku le pidió a 13 que detuviera su ataque así que no arruinamos nada por lo tanto ¡NO ME DISCULPARE! -

-¿Vas a actuar como niño mimado en un momento como este? Además compañeros corren peligro incluso Izuku ya que no tiene una individualidad-

-¡Cállate! -Cayo a Kirishima -Ese bastado morado es la entrada y salida de los villanos así que si lo derrotó borrare su salida de escape para cuando llegue el momento y por último si te vas a preocupar por alguien que no sea Deku ese maldito brócoli a demostrado ser capaz destrozar a alguien más poderoso que el-

-¡Dejen de hablar! -grito una voz desde la nada -¡Han bajado la guardia-

BOOM

No logró terminar porque fue interrumpido por una explosión de parte de Bakugou en pleno rostro lo cual lo dejo fuera de combate y volvio a ser visible mostrando que tenía un aspecto similar a un camaleón.

-De cualquier forma si estas basuras son la asignadas a nosotros, los demás no deberían de tener problemas ¿No crees? -dijo tranquilo a Kirishima mientras señalaba al villano dando una idea lógica.

-Ese tiempo de reacción fue algo increíble -dijo Kirishima al ver como Bakugou rápidamente incapacito al enemigo -De cualquier modo ¿Siempre estás tan calmado? -y también sorprendido al ver esa faceta tranquila del rubio -Siempre pensé que eras más como una bomba andante- decia mientras imaginaba a Bakugō con grandes colmillo de vampiro, una enorme sonrisa y gritando "¡MUÉRE, MUÉRE, MUÉRE!"

-¡SIEMPRE ESTOY CALMADO MALDITO PUERCOESPIN! -grito Bakugō con la misma expresión de la imaginación.

-Así a eso me refería jajajaja -dijo Kirishima al ver la expresión de Bakugou para después ponerse a reir.

Bakugou solo lanzo al villano al suelo - Agh ya me voy si quieres ir ve no te detendré - para después irse por su lado.

-¡Hey esperame! -grito Kirishima lleno detrás de el- ¡Confíar en tus amigos, es realmente Varonil Bakugou! -dijo estando ya a su lado chocando los puños - Te seguiré -

 **Zona de Incendio.**

-¡Maldición! -

-¡Es demasiado rápido! -

Los villanos corrían de un lado a otro tratando de encontrar a Ojiro, el cual logro correr para perder de vista a los villanos, los cuales para tratar de encontrarlo se separaron en grupos lo cual fue un terrible error. Pues aprovechando eso Ojiro salió de su escondite y fue a atacarlo ayudándose con su cola para dejarlos inconscientes.

-¡Lo veo, esta por ahi! - al escuchar eso dio un salto para alejarse lo más rápido posible.

-(Debo ocultar y estando seguro de que que no me atraparan los atacare) -pensaba mientras saltaba de un edificio a otro usando su agilidad y su cola.

 **Zona de tormenta.**

Después de derrotar a sus enemigos Tokoyami y Kouda iban directo a la entrada en eso escucharon a alguien decir.

-¡Te encontré! -

Kouda que estaba más atrás vio a dos villanos los cuales se lanzaron al ataque pero antes de que lograran atacarlos Tokoyami usando una gran mano espectral que salió de la nada los atrapo y los estampo contra la pared.

-Eso creo que debería ser todo -dijo Tokoyami mientras que la mano entraba en su capa -Si podemos reducir el número de enemigos poco a poco hasta que la ayuda llegue sería lo mejor -

 **En la entrada.**

-No conozco la historia detrás de esta cosa -dijo Uraraka la cual logro sujetar la parte metálica de Kurogiri con sus manos -Pero si llevas esto puesto -decía mientras utilizaba su Individualidad para quitarle la gravedad al objeto -Debes tener un cuerpo físico! -el cual se alzo al aire para dejarlo flotando.

-Mi cuerpo, ¡oh, no! -

-Intentan pedir ayuda, pero no es fácil salir y aun si lo logran creen lograrlo a tiempo -dijo el Kurogiri al ver su esfuerzo por detenerlo.

-Oye Midoriya, dime que estamos aquí solo para ver cómo estas las cosas, ¿Cierto? - pregunto Mineta asustado.

-En parte tienes razon -respondió Izuku relajando un poco a Mineta -cuando se cree la oportunidad iremos a la entrada pero si el profesor llega a tener problemas lo iré a ayudar -informo.

Mientras tanto en la pelea Aizawa daba un salto para atrapar a dos villanos con las vendas para luego alzarlos al aire donde los esperaba con unas patadas para así clavarlos al suelo, pero en eso noto algo el villano de las manos corría hacia el a una gran velocidad con una de sus manos extendidas.

-¿El último jefe? - dijo en voz baja Eraserhead.

-23 segundos -murmuro el tipo mientras eludía y atrapada una de las vendas dd Aizawa -24 segundos -en eso el profesor también fue corriendo hacia el enemigo -25 segundos -ya que estuvieron cerca el tipo extendió una de sus manos para agarrar al héroe -26 segundos -

Pero antes el pelinegro se agacho para darle un codazo al estómago del villano, Mineta sonrió por el suceso pero Izuku veía serio ya que logro ver como el villano había logrado atrapar el codo del profesor antes de que lograra darle el golpa a su estómago.

-Demonios -dijo Aizawa al momento en que su cabello volviera a la normalidad.

-Es difícil ver cuando permaneces en movimiento verdad -dijo el villano a Aizawa -Pero hay un momento en el que tu cabello cae - esa revelación hizo que los ojos de Aizawa se abrieran en ese momento el codo del héroe comenzó a sufrir un daño el cual comenzó a agrietarse.

En eso, Aizawa volteo y vio el ojo descubierto del villano para ver que demostraba una gran locura en el -No deberías presionarte Eraser Head -dijo mientras que la camisa se deshacía y el codo parecía tener grietas en la piel mientras que la zona que tenía la mano del villano se había vuelto roja.

Aizawa reaccionó rápido y dio un salto para alejarse de el - (¡Mi codo esta desecho!) -pensó mientras veía su codo y el resto de su brazo derecho ahora completamente inútil.

Pero en ese instante se dio cuenta que no tenía tiempo de pensar pues el villano trato de atacarlo por la espalda, pero dándose cuanta a tiempo Aizawa reacciono y le dio una patada al estómago, pero más villanos fueron al ataque y sin otra opcion comenzó a eludir los golpes de estos,cuando por fin los ataques cesaron, Aizawa estaba en medio de un círculo hecho por los villanos los cuales lograron tenerlo encerrado para atacarlo, el héroe solo podía tomar aire entrecortadamente por el cansancio mientras que su brazo derecho colgaba inútil.

-Tu individualidad no está hecha para pelear contra un gran número de personas ¿Verdad? -pregunto burlón el villano de las manos al ver que Aizawa ahora mismo estaba en desventaja -Pero no es tan diferente a tu fo ms de combatir ya que para lo que eres bueno, es a un ataque de corta distancia después de haber hecho un ataque sorpresa-

Aizawa solo apretó los dientes mientras miraba en dirección al villano -Aun así, saltaste para luchar en el frente ¿Fue para darle seguridad a tus estudiantes? -dijo lo último como burla.

Aizawa eludió otro ataque para envolver a un villano con sus vendas y con su única mano saludable lo puso al frente para protegerse de un golpe de otro para que luego darle un golpe al rostro y girarse para darle una patada al rostro del otro villano, luego se dio la vuelta para encarar al villano que lo dejo con un solo brazo en buen estado.

-De cualquier manera, héroe, -

De repente el pelinegro sintió a algo o a alguien m detrás de él y al girarse vio que era el pollo azul que estaba al lado del villano de las manos pero ahora estaba detrás de él.

-Yo no soy el jefe final -en eso el monstruo lanzo un golpe con una de sus manos hacia Aizawa, para que después la sangre junto con las gafas de Eraserhead salieran volando en el aire.

PAM

PAM

POW

El trío de jóvenes solo comenzaron a ver como su sensei empezó a recibir una horrible paliza por parte del pajaro azul.

-Aizawa-sensei -

 **En la entrada.**

-Parece que la liga se lleva esta partida - dijo Kurogiri al ver cómo no habían logrado pasarlo.

-No lo creo -dijo 13 mientras se ponía al frente del villano, los chicos habían hecho un gran trabajo en su contra -No va a ganar -y en eso de su dedo comenzó a correr una gran corriente de aire que succionaba todo a su alrededor - Black Hole -

El villano comenzó a ser succionado por el kosei de 13 -Black Hole, un quirk capaz de absorber todo y conviertirlo en polvo -dijo mientras era arrastrado -Ya veo, es una Individualidad increíble sin embargo 13, eres un héroe que se dedica al rescate -en eso, el cuerpo del espectro comenzó a abrirse creando un pequeño portal -Como esperaba, tu experiencia en batallas es menor que la mitad del resto de los héroes normales -

Y trás decir eso atrás de 13 se abrió otro portal el cual con el efecto del Black Hole lmatacl a 13 por la espalda.

-Una Puerta dimensional -dijo 13 sorprendido al ver el portal detrás de el mientras trataba de no ser arrastrado en eso, la parte trasera de su traje comenzó a agrietarse para que despues se fuera destrozando.

-Te volverás polvo tu mismo acaso eso no es poetico-dijo burlón el Kurogiri.

Los alumnos quedaron en shock al ver al el héroe profesional ser derrotado por su propio ataque y sin mucho esfuerzo del enemigo, el héroe sin más remedio tuvo que cancelar si ataque para que este ya no le afectará, pero para mala fortuna de los jovenes el daño ya era grande y 13 cayó derrotado.

Volviendo a la batalla, los jóvenes vieron a Aizawa en el suelo con sangre saliendo de su cabeza.

-Te diré algo Eraserhead -dijo el villano de pelo gris mientras veía como el el pollo destrozó al héroe -El es el anti-símbolo de la Paz, Nomu -al decir eso el ser ahora conocido como Nomu soltó un enorme rugido mientras aplicaba presión en el brazo de Aizawa.

-Aghhh... -grito el sensei de dolor al sentir que su brazo se hacía pedazos y sangre salía de la herida.

-Tu kosei puede eliminar individualidades eso es maravilloso pero no impresionante, ante una gran fuerza desbordante eres como alguien sin individualidad - Aizawa lo ignoro y fijo su vista hacia Nomu para hacer uso de su individualidad, pero antes de hacer algo se escucho un;

KRACK

-AAAAHHHH... - Eraserhead grito ya que nomu aplasto su brazo izquierdo para el cual quedó roto y se desplomó al suelo completamente inútil.

-(Es como si hubiera roto una simple rama) -pensó Aizawa al ver su brazo inerte en el suelo bajo el pie de Nomu - (Estoy muy seguro de que elimine su individualidad, eso solo significa que es así de fuerte naturalmente) -en eso Nomu tomo su cabeza para alzarlo un poco -(Es casi tan fuerte como All Might) -

POW!

La cara de Aizawa se estrelló contra el suelo con gran fuerza, mientras que con los jóvenes veían aterrados o sorprendidos la situación.

-Mi Mi Midoriya -dijo tartamudeando Mineta mientras veía con horror lo que pasaba frente el -No podemos más, y estoy seguro de que quieres ir a ayudar al profesor -

Izuku no respondió, estaba viendo atentamente el combate buscando la mejor manera de actuar sin poner a sus compañeros en peligro, mientras que en el combate, el tipo de las manos solo observaba el espectáculo mientras se preguntaba, en que momento llegaría All Might pero de repente apareció Kurogiri a su lado.

-Shigaraki -hablo este llamando su atención.

-Kurogiri ¿mataste a 13? -pregunto peligris llamado Shigaraki.

-Lo deje fuera de combate, y los villanos están peleando con los estudiantes que no pude dispersar así que solo es cuestión de tiempo para que todo acabe -

-¿Uh? -en eso mostró una sonrisa un tanto retorcida -Sabes lo que eso significa Kurogiri -se notaba su locura al con cada palabra -En caso de que el símbolo de la paz no aparezca, aún así podremos matar a un grupo de futuros héroes y 2 profesionales, me pregunto como se verá afectada la U.A. -

-Pero aunque eso sea así esta misión era para matar a All Might - respondió el ser morado.

-¿Que ya derrotaron a los senseis? -Dijo Mineta asustado al escuchar eso - ¿Entonces nos mataran y no podremos hacer nada? -

-Esto no parece algo bueno para nosotros -respondió Tsuyu.

Mineta comenzó a llorar de desesperación intentando abrazar a Tsuyu.

En eso, un villano llego hacia donde se encontraban los líderes de los villanos mientras venía con algo a sus espaldas.

-Oye jefe, logre derrotar y traer a estos mocosos -dijo mientras lanzaba lo que venía cargando lo cual dejo a los 3 chicos y al héroe, sorprendidos y preocupados.

Lo que el villano había traído era a 3 estudiantes siendo éstos Kaminari, Kyouka y Momo,los cuales tenían varias heridas en sus cuerpos y apenas estaban conscientes al ver a sus compañeros chicos solo vieron con horror el estado de sus compañeros Mineta y Tsuyo se asustaron y se preocuparon pero por el lado de Izuku este estaba sumamente serio pero se lograba ver que estaba muy enojado.

-Oh pero que sorpresa -dijo Shigaraki mientras se daba la vuelta y miraba a los estudiantes Momo quien trataba de ponerse de pie pero no podía pudo ver al grupo de jóvenes pero ella se veía algo drepimida a pesar de sus condiciones -Tal parece que tenemos a los primeros que van a morir y con esto también la reputación del símbolo de la paz - al decir eso comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia Momo mientras extendía una de sus manos hacia ella.

Aizawa trato de usar su individualidad para detenerlo y salvar a su alumna, pero Nomu solo aplico más presión para azotarlo contra el suelo una vez más y que no hiciera nada.

Momo logró ponerse de rodillas con todas sus fuerzas y logró ver a Shigaraki extender su mano y estar cerca de su rostro, Izuku comenzó a recordar como funcionaba el kosei del sujeto de las manos y pudo imaginarse lo que le pasaria Momo si esque lograba tocarla así que ante la fatídica situación tomó una rápida decisión.

-Tsuyu saldré a ayudar a Momo y al profesor necesito que te lleves a Mineta lo más rápido que puedas y ayudes a los demás a combatir al resto.

Sin esperar respuesta se puso bien su mascara y salio corriendo hacia los enemigos con gran velocidad, los villanos no se dieron cuenta del peliverde sino hasta que con sus vendas sostuvo al villano que sostenía a Momo y a Shigaraki para estrellarlos y después lanzarlos contra Kurogiri.

Tanto Tsuyu, Mineta, Aizawa y los demás estudiantes en la puerta de la entrada que vieron esto tenían los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa. Izuku se puso al lado de los 3 heridos en forma protectora encarando a los villanos.

Tsuyu y Mineta salieron del shock y se fueron lo más rápido que pudieron gracias a los saltos de la chica rana, mientras que los de la entrada solo vieron como sus compañeros corrían hacías ellos gracias a la distracción del peliverde.

Mientras que Momo con la poca fuerza que tenía alcanzó a ver a Izuku que estaba en frente de ella cuidandola a ella y a sus amigos a lo cual solo pudo decir una cosa.

-Izuku lo siento-

-No te preocupes, pero para la próxima no bajes tu guardia ¿Si? - dijo mientras volteaba a verla con una sonrisa que no se veía por su mascara.

Shigaraki con un poco de dolor levanto su mirada para ver quien se había atrevido a lastimarlo y se sorprendió en ver a un estudiante vestido casi totalmente de negro con una mascara blanca que parecía sonreírle.

-TU QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES MALDITO MOCOSO COMO PARA LASTIMARME - grito enojado, se levanto y avanzó hacia el héroe a una gran velocidad para matarlo, pero lo que no se espero es que cuando estaba a unos centímetros de tocar su cara el peliverde desapareció y solo sintió un golpe en su estómago que sacó todo su aire, volteo a ver donde lo habían golpeado y vio al chico con su puño en el mismo lugar para que después sintiera una parada en la parte izquierda de la cien.

-No puede ser -murmuro Shigaraki antes de caer pesadamente al suelo adolorido.

Nadie de los presentes podían creer lo que veían, un alumno sin quirk había logrado derribar a uno de los 3 villanos más fuertes, el profesor tampoco salía de su asombro a pesar de estar en pésimas condiciones y Kurogiri no estaba mejor, un mocoso logró lastimar al peligris sin hacer esfuerzo.

-Lo siento pero estabas por lastimar a mis amigos y eso me hizo actuar, pero ya que preguntaste dejame responderte mi nombre es "Arlequin" - se presentó haciendo una reverencia que ante todos fue un claro signo burla.

-Tu maldito mocoso no saldrás de aquí con vida, Nomu acaba con el - hablo dándole la orden al ser azul que dejó a Aizawa para ir a atacar a Izuku pero cuando estaba por ser golpeado esquivo el ataque.

-(Maldición tiene una velocidad increíble, si no fuera por mis reflejos ese golpe me haría mucho daño) - penso con una gota de sudor ya que esos golpes definitivamente dolería.

-Logró esquivar un golpe de Nomu ese chico es interesante - dijo Kurogiri que ya se había levantado del suelo.

-Tal vez pero es cuestión de tiempo para que Nomu lo mate - respondió el peligris.

-Nomu esto Nomu aquello, no pensé que fueran de los villanos dejan que alguien más enfrente a su oponente ya que ellos no pueden - se burlo Izuku mientras esquivaba un golpe del monstruo ocasionando que al sujeto de las manos se le marcará una vena - (Por favor, que se enoje y le pida que me deje de atacar eso me daría más tiempo) -

-NOMU... - empezó a gritar Shigaraki.

-Calmate Shigaraki, solo quiere ganar tiempo por eso te esta provocando - dijo Kurogiri para calmarlo.

-Tsch maldición - se quejo el peliverde mientras empezaba a desenvainar su espada.

Izuku se lanzó al ataque mientras esquivaba los golpes de Nomu y lograba cortar partes de las extremidades del ser.

-No te servirá de nada Nomu tiene una capacidad alta de regeneración, así que no importa si lo cortas ya que no podrás matarlo - se burlo su enemigo.

-¿Wao enserio?, no me había dado cuenta y eso que soy capaz de ver que se cura cada vez que lo llego a cortar - respondió con sarcasmo haciendo enojar más al líder de los villanos.

-Espero que cuando estés apunto de morír sigas teniendo ese sentido del humor -

PUMM

Se escucho un gran golpe donde estaba el pollo gigante pero no se veía nada ya que había mucho polvo imposibilitando la visión pero poco a poco se fue aclarando solo para ver a Tokoyami en su modo Beast of the Shadow en medio de Midoriya y Nomu.

-Lo siento llegue tarde - pregunto.

-Nope, solo me estaba poniendo en peligro mientras me burlaba del fetichista de las manos - respondió logrando sacar una sonrisa al cuervo y enojo al peligris.

-No cambias verdad, pero poniendonos serios, ¿Cuál es el plan? - cuestiono Tokoyami.

-Por ahora te pediré que si puedes llevarte a los 4 lo más rápido que puedas con los demás yo por el momento detendré a estos sujetos ya que si no, no podremos pelear libremente - a lo cual Tokoyami asintió deshaciendo su técnica para que el cargará a Jirou y Dark Shadow a Denki y el profesor mientras Momo los seguía lentamente gracias a que ya podía moverse un poco más.

-¿En serio crees que eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotarnos a nosotros 4 tu solo? - pregunto Kurogiri mientras el villano que había atrapado a los chicos se adelantaba un poco.

-Me pregunto quien de los dos será el estratega de tu grupo, ya que ninguno es lo suficientemente inteligente como para armar todo esto - eso incluso molesto al ser morado pero antes de responder el villano que estaba frente a él se congeló y el recibió una explosión que lo dejó aturdido.

-Ya te habías tardado Kacchan - dijo con una sonrisa.

-A QUIEN LE DICES HACI MALDITO DEKU MEJOR DA GRACIAS QUE TE ESTOY SALVANDO EL TRASERO - respondió con su forma única.

-También gracias por la ayuda Todoroki, oye Kirishima puedes ayudar a Tokoyami y a los demás con los villanos de la entrada por favor - ante esto los 2 asienten pero el pelirrojo con una sonrisa - Bueno ¿Kurogiri verdad? Ya somos 3 vs -

-Y llegan más, estos mocosos son fastidiosos, Nomu- dijo Tomura.

Nomu se lanzó contra el peliverde que esquivo el golpe y antes de que el nomu se pudiera mover fue congelado por Todoroki y aprovechando la oportunidad Izuku y Bakugou lo atacaron con un corte y una explosión respectivamente.

-Al menos ya no eres tan inútil Deku -

-Gracias, pero tu sigues siendo un musulman gruñón - dijo haciendo enojar al rubio.

-Midoriya creo que a los que tienes que molestar son a ellos - señalaba Todoroki a los villanos.

-Es cierto jejeje perdón -

 **En la entrada.**

Todos vieron sorprendidos la hazaña de su presidente de clase pero por su situación se les pasó rápido y se pusieron en posición de defensa para defenderse ellos y a 13-sensei, cuando los villanos reaccionaron se iban a lanzar a atacarlos pero por una extraña razón unos no podían moverse y al ver abajo observaron que unas bolas moradas los conectaban con el suelo.

Sus compañeros supieron de quien se trataba y como si fuera una señal llegaron Tsuyu y Mineta para ayudarlos lo cual les agrado de sobremanera ya que eran muchos villanos los que faltaban por derrotar, así fueron peleando tomando más terreno pero poco a poco se iban cansando hasta que su batalla fue detenida al escuchar un gran golpe en donde peleaba su presidente y vieron que era su compañero Tokoyami que fue a ayudar a su amigo.

Así pasaron varios minutos y cuando ya estaban siendo acorralados una mancha roja paso a su lado golpeando a los villanos dejándolos inconscientes, ellos se alegraron porque se trataba de nada ma y nada menos que de Kirishima.

-Jajaja un héroe siempre llega para salvar el día - dijo con una sonrisa.

-Todavía no acabas con ellos, además pudiste haberme ayudado a cargar a uno de nuestros compañeros - hablo acercándose al grupo con Momo atrás de él mientras llevaba a los herido con ayuda de Dark Shadow.

A los pocos minutos llegaron el resto de sus compañeros que habían sido mandados a distintas zonas lo cual los alegraba ya que eran mayor número.

-¡Acabemos con ellos! - dijo por fin animada Uraraka.

-Estoy de acuerdo - dijo sonriendo Sero.

-Mmmhhh - asintió Tokoyami.

-Tokoyami yo creo que lo mejor sería que fueras a ayudar a Izuku con los villanos - dijo Momo.

-No te preocupes Todoroki y Bakugo ya están con el - respondió tranquilamente.

-No creo, Midoriya-chan dijo que esos 3 eran los que posiblemente puedan matar a All Might mientras los demás solo eran para mantenernos ocupados - dijoTsuyu recordando lo que le había dicho el peliverde.

-Tiene sentido, pero si es así están en gran peligro por eso te pido que vayas con ellos nosotros nos encargamos aquí - dijo Momo analizando lo que dijo su compañera.

-Ve yo me encargo de proteger a mis compañeros, eso es el deber de un héroe y de un hombre - apoyo Kirishima a lo que sin mas opción asintió y se fue rumbo a la zona principal donde se llevaba el combate.

Mientras tanto en la pelea los chicos se coordinaban para enfrentar al ser azul mientras los otros 2 villanos sólo veían como lograban hacerle frente al Nomu.

-Shigaraki si los dejamos vivos podrían estropear no sólo este plan sino los que también los futuros - dijo Kurogiri mientras veía el combate.

-Tienes razón pero dejame matar al peliverde, ese maldito me tiene muy molesto - dijo con locura y enojo.

Los chicos al estar enfrentando a Nomu no se dieron cuenta que los otros dos empezaban a ir directo a ellos para atacarlos, cuando ya estaban a pocos metros Izuku logró verlos y utilizando sus vendas agarro a sus compañeros para lanzarlos lejos y apenas esquivando los ataque de los 3 enemigos logrando que el Nomu lograra golpear la parte metálica de Kurogiri mandándole a volar varios metros y que Shigaraki desintegrara parte del cuerpo de Nomu, pero para su mala suerte perdió el equilibrio y no podía esquivar el segundo ataque del peligris pero de la nada un mancha morada oscuro paso a lado de él golpeando a Tomura alejandolo una buena distancia.

-Pensé que no vendrías Tokoyami - dijo alegre con su amigo.

-Malditos, su suerte llega aquí Nomu y yo los haremos pedir piedad - decía con locura.

-Bueno ya es hora de ponernos serios chicos, - decía el presidente más serio que antes mientras que Todoroki y Bakugou se ponían del lado izquierdo de Izuku y Tokoyami estando en su lado derecho - Demostremosle quienes son el cuarteto monstruoso de la clase 1-A -

Al decir eso envaino su espada y puso su pierna frente a él formando un ángulo de 90 grados, Todoroki empezó a sacar vapor frío de su lado derecho, Bakugou sacaba vapor caliente de las palmas de sus manos y Tokoyami volvía a su forma Beast.

-Sólo una cosa antes de atacar, no se confíen, no se distraigan y sobrevivan - sin más los cuatro se lanzaron a contra sus dos oponentes.

El primero en llegar fue Izuku que soltó una gran patada en la cabeza del Nomu que no se movió pero ocupando la fuerza de reacción al chocar aprovecho para patear a Shigaraki, pero Nomu soltó un golpe que fue detenido apenas por Tokoyami mientras Bakugou lanzaba una explosión en la cara del pollo logrando que su amigo conectará la patada al peligris ya que no se pudo mover porque fue congelado por Todoroki.

 **En la entrada.**

Los alumnos ya habían reducido considerablemente el número de los villanos lo cual los alegraba mucho pero en la parte de atrás del grupo Uraraka y Momo veían la pelea que se llevaba abajo.

-Esos cuatro son increíbles, viste como Izuku hizo que los malos se atacarán entre sí - decía muy entusiasmada la chica gravedad, pero ante el comentario todos voltearon a ver la pelea.

-Honestamente podemos decir que ellos son los más fuertes de nosotros - aseguró Momo.

Cuando vieron la combinación que hicieron para herir a los villanos el primero en hablar Sero.

-Oigan, oigan eso es real, están dominando la pelea pero se supone que ellos son los más fuertes de los villanos -

-Eso se debe a las aportaciones de cada uno - empezó a decir Momo - Izuku posee una gran habilidad de combate sumado de una gran velocidad así como es capaz de ver a todos, desde en que posición están y a que distancia, Tokoyami al ser el mejor amigo de Izuku logró mejorar por recomendaciónes del mismo por eso Izuku confía en el por ello puede moverse libremente sabiendo que el le cuida la espalda -

Ante lo dicho por la portadora del kosei de creación todos se sorprendieron.

-Pero nunca eh visto a ellos dos juntarse en la escuela, lo veo más con Iida y con Uraraka - fue el comentario de Kirishima.

-Tokoyami-kun es alguien serio y un poco distante, pero siempre los encuentro hablando despues de clases y creo que hacen equipo para resolver la tarea - respondió Tsuyu.

-Pero eso no explica como Bakugou y Todoroki se acoplan a su forma de pelear - esta vez dijo Mina.

-Por lo que he visto Todoroki es alguien calculador así que puede sincronizarse perfectamente sin estorbar y sin que le estorben - analizó Momo - Y Bakugou solo puedo concluir que es su instinto -

-Son unos monstruos, como pueden ser tan fuertes - dijo Mineta.

-Creo que esos monstruos como les dices son el boleto para salir de aquí con vida, además creo que Izuku tiene un plan de respaldo - lo decía mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina al enano.

-Me sorprende que puedas pensar así es casi igual que Midoriya, además tengo curiosidad de como sabes que son amigos Tokoyami y el - elogio y pregunto Kirishima.

Momo solo soltó una pequeña sonrisa -Creeme mi forma de pensár no se compara con la de el - ante este dato se desconsertaron pero antes de que preguntaron continuó - No se si recuerden nuestro combate simulado donde nos derrotaron a Bakugou y a mi - todos asintieron mientras Kirishima, Sero y Sato seguían enfrentando a los pocos villanos que quedaban.

-Bueno el se quedó conmigo en la enfermería, cuando desperté le pregunté que como era tan fuerte sin tener quirk - todos pusieron más atención ya que querían saber el secreto del peliverde -Pero el me dijo que la mitad de un combate es la información y estrategia, en otras palabras el ya sabía que íbamos a hacer, el como y en que momento. Ahora solo puedo decir que la mente de Izuku es la mayor fuerza del grupo que está peleando - otra vez todos se sorprendieron por esto y empezaron a pensar en lo aterrador que era su presidente al momento de combatir.

Devuelta con los chicos, todos estaban atacando al Nomu con todas sus fuerzas pero no parecían hacer nada y ya se estaban comenzando a cansar por suerte ninguno tenía heridas graves ya que Tokoyami e Izuku los protegían o los quitaban de loz ataques enemigos.

-No puede ser, son sólo unos malditos mocosos como es que no podemos matarlos - dijo enojado Shigaraki rascándose el cuello.

En eso Nomu lanzó un golpe en dirección hacia el rubio pero Izuku logró reducir la velocidad al sujetar el puño con sus vendas y ocupando el impulso brinco para darle una patada mientras Bakugou por la ayuda pudo esquivar el golpe y propinarle una buena explosión.

-Ten cuidado Kacchan no siempre estaré Par salvarte - dijo cantarin Izuku para molestar a su amigo.

-CALLATE NO PEDÍ TU AYUDA, PUDE HABER ESQUIVADO EL GOLPE SOLO -

-No creo que sea el momento para esto chicos - dijo Tokoyami serio pero se notaba una pequeña sonrisa por ver como molestaban al rubio.

-Tranquilos si mis cálculos no me fallan solo debemos soportar 5 minutos más y todo acabará - dijo sonriendo bajo la mascara pero ocasionando intriga en sus compañeros.

-De qué hablas Izuku-San porqué 5 minutos no entiendo - preguntó Tokoyami.

-Es una sorpresa - respondió.

-Malditos no nos ignoren - dijo lanzándose contra ellos.

-Lo siento yo nunca bajo mi guardia - esquivando el ataque y dándole una patada de hacha que logró sacarle sangre al azotar contra el suelo.

Nomu se lanzó al ataque pero fue eludido por el peliverde en lo cual Todoroki aprovecho y congeló al pollo para que Bakugou le diera otra explosión en el rostro, e Izuku tomó distancia del enemigo así como el peligris logró levantarse con un poco de dificultad.

De repente Izuku logró ver una sonrisa psicópata en la cara de Shigaraki así que siguiendo la mirada del mismo vio como un portal morado salía atrás de Todoroki, regresó su vista a líder de los villanos y vio que se dirigía a Bakugou que estaba distraído viendo a su compañero pelimixto y por si fuera poco el Nomu iba a una alta velocidad contra el si que pensó en un plan lo más rápido que pudo y solo grito.

-Tokoyami tú a Bakugou - este comprendiendo a su amigo reaccionó al instante.

Al escuchar su nombre volteo para ver como su enemigo se acercaba con su mano estirada en dirección a su rostro pero este se vio forzado a alejarse gracias a que Dark Shadow llegó a tiempo para defenderlo, por su parte Todoroki que aún no era pendiente de lo que sucedia atrás de él fue envuelto por una venda en su cintura que lo alejo del rango de Kurogiri pero Izuku al salvar a su compañero no podía esquivar el golpe del ser azul, todos vieron como salió volando a una alt velocidad y se estrelló contra l pared generando mucho polvo.

-¡IZUKUUUU! - fue el grito que se escucho desde la entrada que venía de cierta pelinegro que estaba claramente asustada por el suceso.

Tokoyami estaba enojado de que no pudo ayudar a su amigo a tiempo, Bakugou estaba preocupado por su amigo aunque nunca lo admitiría y por último Todoroki se regañaba a así mismo ya que por su descuido su compañero recibió el ataque.

-Je por fin matamos a uno - decía Shigaraki alegre pero se vio forzado a saltar por una espada negra que iba callendo del aire acercándose sin darse cuenta donde la cortina de polvo - Pero que demonios -

-30 segundos - dijo estando debajo de Shigaraki preparando una patada, su ropa estaba llena de polvo y se veían claramente una heridas por el impacto además su mascara estaba rota por la mitad mostrado parte de su rostro y un poco de sangre que escurría de su cabeza.

Logró conectar una patada en su quijada logrando mandarlo al cielo pero antes de que reaccionará apareció detrás de él y lo envolvió con sus vendas abrazandolo por el estómago giró junto con Shigaraki logrando estar con la cabeza en dirección al suelo y comenzó a girar ante la atenta y sorprendida mirada de todos estrellándose en el suelo junto con el enemigo.

Cuando el polvo que se generó por la abrupta caída se disipó se logró ver a Izuku sentado respirando con dificultad a unos metros del cráter y a Shigaraki inmóvil pero consiente en el mismo, el primero tenía una sonrisa aunque se lograba ver una expresión de dolor.

-Mal mal maldito - dijo con trabajos el peligris que ya se encontraba atrás de Nomu gracias a Kurogiri.

-10 -

-9 -

-8 - Izuku empezó a contar para desconcierto de los presentes.

Los que estaban en la entrada estaban preocupados cuando Izuku fue mandado a volar por el golpe de la criatura aunque la más preocupada era cierta pelinegra, pero antes de que hicieran o dijeran algo vieron como el villano esquivo una espada que venía del cielo para que después el peliverde lo sorprendiera con ese ataque que dejó casi fuera de combate al líder de los villanos.

-E e eso es imposible nadie puede recibir un golpe así y moverse a tal velocidad - decía Sero con una expresión incrédula y con una gota de sudor cayendo por su mejilla.

-No puede ser humano además porque esta contando - decía Mineta asustado por lo que vio.

-I zu ku - susurro Momo sorprendida.

-4 -

-3 -

-2 -

-1 - cuando termino de contar Izuku dirigió su vista en dirección a la entrada captando la atención de todos que enfocaron su vista en el mismo lugar logrando escuchar algo:

PAM

PAM

PAM

Era el sonido de pisadas lo cual alertó a los que estaban en la entrada pensando que podría ser otro enemigo hasta que escucharon.

-¡Todo estará bien ahora! -

Al entender las palabras en el rostro de todos comenzo a aparecer una sonrisa al saber de quien provenía esa voz.

-¡ALL MIGHT! - gritaron todos sabiendo que ya estarían a salvo.

Y así como dijeron quien apareció por la entrada era nadie más que All Might, pero se veía diferente a como se habían acostumbrado ver ya que ahora en vez de tener su clásica sonrisa que transmitía amabilidad ahora tenía en su lugar una mueca de ira lo cual sorprendió a los alumnos.

-Jejeje ya era hora Iida, justo a tiempo-dijo apenas Izuku al ver al símbolo de la paz y atrás de él a Iida.

El héroe profesional sólo caminaba mientras apretaba sus puños con ira al ver la condición de sus compañeros así como la de Momo, Jirou, Kaminari e Izuku.

-Oh, parece que al menos podremos matar a All Might después de todo -dijo Shigaraki todavía adolorido pero seguro de que Nomu podría encargarse de él ya que no presentaba ninguna herida en Du cuerpo.

All Might caminaba por la entrada para ver a los estudiantes y sus compañeros - (Debo agradecer al joven Iida por habernos avisado sobre el ataque pero estoy más sorprendido que fuera el joven Midoriya el que lo haya mandado a tiempo y lograra retener al enemigo, tal como sospeche es un buen candidato para heredar mi poder) - en eso tomó su corbata la arranco de su cuello de un movimiento.

-¡PORQUE YO ESTOY AQUÍ! -

 **Fin del capitulo.** **Bueno hasta aquí el mega capitulo especial de navidad, de igual forma pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografía.**


	9. Que Comience El Juego

**El anime de Boku no hero corresponde al autor Kōheik Horikoshi todo lo utilizado respecto al anime le pertenece así como otros personajes y habilidades a sus respectivos creadores.**

-Personaje hablando-

(Personaje pensando)

 **Ubicación.**

-¡PORQUE ESTOY AQUÍ! –

Todos los alumnos estaban a alegre de ver a su héroe ahí ya que significaba que todo había acabado o al menos el peligro, en cambio los villanos lo veían asustados ya que unos simples estudiantes habían logrado derrotó a la mayoría de ellos e inclusive 4 de ellos pudieron contener a su líder junto con la criatura que lo acompañaba.

Si que nadie se diera cuenta excepto por Izuku que por estar acostumbrado a las altas velocidades vio como All Might estaba junto a sus otros compañeros y los villanos que quedaban estaban fuera de combate.

-Increíble con que ese es el nivel de un profesional - dijo Kirishima con asombro en sus ojos.

-Está a otro nivel - dijo Kaminari.

-Te atreves a atacar a mis estudiantes y a mis colegas - dijo con enojo hacia Shimura voltea para ver a Izuku - ¿Joven Midoriya se encuentra bien?

-Claro que si he estado peor jejeje - dijo como si nada.

-Bueno yo me encargo del resto jóvenes ustedes... - mientras se ponía enfrente de los chicos pero fue interrumpido por alguien.

-Me niego - dijo el peliverde.

-Que - fue lo único que dijo el héroe ante esa respuesta.

-Esa cosa llamada Nomu puede rivalizar en fuerza con usted pero tiene una regeneración muy alta, no niego que pueda contra el pero si aquel sujeto con fetiche de manos y la copia de spiritomp se involucran terminará muy mal para todos - dijo callando a su profesor.

-Si es cierto eso estaremos en problemas - respondió.

-Bakugou y Todoroki pueden con la neblina andante mientras Tokoyami y yo podemos retener al peligris - dijo sonriente.

-(No puedo evitarlo solo espero que lleguen a tiempo) Esta bien - respondió derrotado.

-Bueno como diría un gran guerrero - empezó a decir caminando hacia Shigaraki siguiéndolo su amigo - "Bailemos" -

-Maldito Deku quien se cree para darme órdenes, pero bueno ese fantasma me las debe - dijo el rubio.

-Mmph - solo dijo Todoroki llendo detrás de su compañero.

-Estamos a salvo siiiii - grito Mineta al ver como se desarrollaba la situación.

-Todavía no podemos cantar una victoria completa, mientras ellos estén en peligro no podemos relajarnos - dijo Momo preocupada.

En eso, All Might se dio la vuelta para correr hacia Nomu mientras preparaba uno de sus golpes diciendo –Carolina–

Nomu estaba frente a él sin ninguna reacción al estar apunto de recibir un golpe del héroe más fuerte de todos y All Might aparecio frente a este y dio el golpe.

-¡SMASH!–

Al recibir el ataque creo una mini onda expansiva pero no provocó el menor efecto en el ser azul a lo cual Nomu luego trato de atraparlo pero este se agacho para evitarlo.

-Así que como dijo el joven Midoriya no surtió efecto ¿eh? –

POW

Le dio otro fuerte golpe al estómago pero nuevamente no hubo efecto alguno.

-Si ese caso –

POW

Le da otro golpe en la cara, pero nuevamente no le hiso daño y Nomu nuevamente trato de atraparlo solo para que All Might diera un salto hacia atrás – ¿No funciona ni en la cara? –

Y asi comenzaron una batalla de otro nivel dando y recibiendo golpes que creaban pequeñas ondas expansivas seguían así hasta que se alejaron después de un golpe.

-(No funciona nada contra el es como si absorviera el daño que le causo, si esto sigue así mi tiempo se terminara y no podre derrotarlo) - pensó el profesional.

-Jajaja nunca lograra derrotar a Nomu el puede absorber todo el daño así que todo lo que haga no funcionará - dijo Shigaraki.

-Gracias por la información, pero no debes dar información a tu enemigo y más si no lo has derrotado Shi-ga-ra-ki-kun –dijo el peliverde en tono burlon mientras su compañero estaba negando la actitud de su amigo al molestar a un villano y mas tratándose del líder del ataque.

-Tu mocoso me estas empezando a fastidiar - respondió.

-No importa la verdad, estas en desventaja - empezó a decir - Estas herido por nuestra pelea anterior, segundo somos 2 contra uno ya que si Nomu intenta ayudarte All Might lo derroltara al descuidarse, el tal Kurogiri está contra Bakugou que conoce su debilidad además Todoroki no lo debes de descartar esto es fin del juego para ti - sonrio sacándole una vena a este.

-Te aseguro que te mataré - dijo empezando a ir hacia el.

Antes de llegar a nuestro protagonista se vio obligado a esquivar a Dark Shadow que venía contra el pero por eso no se dio cuenta que una venda negra había logrado atraparlo del tobillo.

-Nunca hagas movimientos tontos - hablo el peliverde atrás del villano para después darle una patada y tirando de la venda cambio su dirección llendo directo a Tokoyami que lo recibió con un golpe con Dark.

-ALL MIGHT - grito captando la atención de este - NOMU SERÁ CAPAZ DE ABSORVER TUS GOLPES PERO COMO SIEMPRE TODO TIENE UN LÍMITE ASÍ QUE NO TE CONTENGAS -

Mientras tanto Bakugou peleaba contra Kurogiri que estaba nervioso ya que cada vez que creaba un portal para alejar al rubio de él este cambiaba de dirección con una explosión y si eso fuera poco tenía que esquivar los pilares de hielo del pelimixto.

-TE TENGO AHORA SHINEEEE - grito estando al lado del Kurogiri que se había distraído por esquivar otro pilar dándo una explosion a la parte metálica logrando derribarlo - No fue tan dificil, al fin de cuentas solo eres otro extra - pero no se dio que este no se descuido solo por esquivar el pilar

-Así que tenia razón, bueno haré cazo al joven Midoriya - dijo en voz baja.

Empezó a aumentar la velocidad de sus golpes logrando crear una ilusión de que tenía más de dos brazos Nomu solo podía gritar del dolor.

-Tu nunca podrás derrotarme porque jamás serás capaz de romper tus límites- dijo mientras cargaba su último golpe - ¡Plus Ultra! - logrando mandar a volar a Nomu fuera de las instalaciones.

Shigaraki estaba en el suelo después de los golpes que lograron darle esos niños pero un portal apareció a su lado lo cual lo hizo sonreír ya que vio otro portal justo atrás de Bakugou que estaba más distraído en retener a su oponente.

-Puedes defenderte tu, ¿Pero puede proteger a tus amigos? - dijo con una sonrisa psicópata mientras metía su mano por el portal.

Izuku rapidamente logró ver donde empezaba aparecer la mano del peligris - Maldita sea BAKUGOU CUIDADO - dijo para si mismo solo gritando la última parte.

El mencionado solo volteo así como Todoroki que veía la finaliza ion del encuentro del profesional contra Nomu pero justo cuando la mano estaba por tocar el rostro del rubio.

BANG

Una bala logró darle en el hombro de Shigaraki haciendo que se quejara del dolor mientras el rubio se alejaba del la mano por lo tanto también de Kurogiri.

-¡Están aquí! –

Justo en la entrada se logró ver a una persona con aspecto de vaquero y con una pistola en mano lo cual daba a entender que el había sido quien detuvo el ataque hacia su compañero.

-¡Perdón por hacerlos esperar tanto tiempo! –hablo el director Nezu también desde la entrada – ¡Nos perdimos en el camino de la vida! –

Y detrás de él, había una gran cantidad de héroes -¡Reuní a todos los que estuvieron disponibles pero veo que no será necesario! –

Y frente a ellos, estaba Iida que había logrado su misión dada por el presidente de su clase.

-¡YEAH….son fantásticos chicos lograron hacerce cargo ustedes solos estoy muy sorprendido - halago a su forma Present.

-¡Bueno no tenemos mucho que hacer así que vayan y reunan a los villanos! –

-¡Si señor! –

-Maldición esto no tenía que pasar –dijo Shigaraki al ver que los héroes habían llegado y se tomaba su mano herida –EsGame Over –en eso su compañero compañero apareció a su lado– Bueno debemos irnos pero juro que te mataré a ti y a toda... –

BANG

BANG

BANG

No tuvo tiempo de terminar pies recibio varios disparos en su cuerpo haciéndolo caer al suelo mientras que el villano espectro lo cubría.

-¿Hay alguien que tenga una individualidad que pueda capturarlos a todos? –pregunto el héroe vaquero.

-Yo –dijo 13 apenas y al momento de abrir todos los dedos para hacer uso de su individualidad logrando comenzar a arrastrar a Shigaraki y Kurogiri.

-(Podre haber perdido esta vez…) –pemsaba mientras veía a All Might y a nuestro protagonista – (… ¡Pero te matare para la próxima y a ti también!) –y Kurogiri los transporto lejos para estar fuera del peligro pero antes de que desaparecieran escucharon decir algo al peligris.

-Nos veremos en otra ocasión Arlequín -

Y así todos los villanos comenzaron a ser capturados hasta no quedar ninguno.

Izuku desde su posición solo vio a todos que estaban bien excepto por sus profesores, pero empezó a sentir el dolor por haber recibido el golpe de Nomu he iba a caer pero.

-No deberías forzarte demas, pero debo decir que por ti seguimos aquí - dijo Tokoyami sujetando a Izuku mientras sonreía.

-No fue nada, además es mi deber como presidente de la clase pero no Tsuyo se va a enojar a sí me sonríes así - dijo con tono burlon haciendo sonrojar a su amigo.

-Yo no... - pero otra voz lo detuvo.

\- Hiciste un buen trabajo chico –hablo All Might llamando la atención de Izuku para ver al héroe que le sonreia –De no haber enviado al joven Iida para que pidiera ayuda no se que habría pasado con los estudiantes–

-All Might –dijo el chico mientras daba una sonrisa astuta –Gracias por el halago pero todo fue gracias a los profesores y al trabajo de mis compañeros por eso soportamos hasta su llegada–

Minutos más tarde todo había vuelto a la normalidad, bueno excepto el USJ que había quedado hecho un desastre.

-No puedo creer que los hayamos dejado escapar después de todo el desastre que causaron –dijo una de las heroínas profesoras mientras veía todo el caos causado.

-Nos tomaron con la guardia baja –dijo el director mientras veía igualmente todo el desastre. –Lo más importante ahora es cerciorarnos de que todos los estudiantes estén a salvo –dijo recibiendo un asentimiento de los héroes.

Mientras que con el resto de los chicos.

-Al ver a todos estos héroes profesionales que fueron traídos hasta aqui quiere decir que no atacaron la academia –dijo Izuku

-Izuku–

En eso Momo salió corriendo hacia donde estaba Izuku un poco preocupada al verlo apoyarse en Tokoyami.

-Hola Momo-chan –

-¡¿Estás bien?! –

En eso, Izuku logró caminar por si mismo y se hacerco a Momo pero cuando estaban cerca el uno del otro el chico le dio un pequeño golpe con la punta de sus dedos a la frente de la pelinegra.

-Auch y eso porque fue - dijo quejándose por el golpe.

-Porque bajaste la guardia - ante lo dicho la chica bajó la cabeza recordando que la habían capturado y que pudo morir si no hubiera sido por su compañero pero luego sintió un abrazo lo cual la sorprendió.

-Pero me alegro que estés bien, espero no vuelvas a cometer ese error no se que haría si te pasara algo - ante lo dicho la chica se sonrojo.

-Que lindo nuestro presidente tiene un amorío con nuestra vicepresidenta - dijo Tokoyami con burla vengandose de su amigo por lo de hace rato.

-Tsuyu-Chang Tokoyami quería decirte que... - empezó a decir pero su amigo le tapo la boca.

-Cállate tu ganas - susurro mientras el Midoriya tenía una sonrisa de victoria pero vio que Tsuyo los estaba viendo así que la saludo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Podrían reunirse queremos asegurarnos de que todos los estudiantes estén a salvo –dijo un héroe que parece ser un bloque de cemento sus ojos son generalmente cerrados y sus labios están estirados hacia arriba, su traje de héroe consiste en una camisa de color negro sin mangas con cuello y pantalón negro junto con un cinturón –Así que salgamos de las instalaciones ahí trataremos a los heridos –

-Vamos a la enfermería que necesito descansar un poco –dijo Izuku caminando seguido de sus amigos

Lejos de donde estaban los estudiantes se encontraba el símbolo de la paz descansando con su forma débil pero se notaba algo pensativo.

-(Ese joven es lo que el mundo necesita, tiene la voluntad y la determinación será un perfecto sucesor ahora estoy seguro) - posteriormente se levantó y empezó a caminar a no se donde.

El tiempo había pasado nuevamente, y todo parecía estar de nuevo a la normalidad, los villanos fueron derrotados y llevados a las autoridades, los heridos fueron llevados a la enfermería para ser tratados uno de ellos siendo Izuku que sólo fue para descansar un rato.

Los demás estudiantes comenzaron a hablar entre ellos de como fue su propia situación en USJ y contaron lo que paso en la pelea de All Might y un poco acerca de lo que Izuku hizo cabe decir que muchos estaban sorprendidos por las hazañas de su presidente.

Pero Momo, Uraraka y Iida se preguntaban que les habría pasado a Aizawa y a 13 ya que a este último le contaron como pasaron las cosas.

Aizawa tenía los dos brazos rotos, una fractura facial pero por suerte no había daño cerebral pero sus orbitas fueron destruidas en pedazos y sus ojos sufrieron efectos.

Por su parte 13 fue tratado, el corte detrás de su traje era malo, pero su vida no corria riesgos.

Mientras que Izuku, sólo recibió un par de golpes y unos cuantos moretones algo que Recovery Girl logro tratar, aunque el cuerpo de Izuku estaba algo cansado por la pelea que había tenido con los villanos.

-Debo reconocer que para la situación en la que estuviste salieron muy bien parados –dijo Recovery Girl a Izuku que sonreía ir lo dicho - Pensé que vendrías con unas cuantas heridas un poco graves pero no fue así, tuviste mucha suerte hijo -

-Jejeje si verdad, pero bueno que se le a de hacer, tal vez ese sea mi quirk la suerte - bromeó con la enfermera.

-Me temo que ese no podría ser un quirk pero tienes tu mérito chico - en so alguien entro por la puerta.

-All Might –

-Hola joven Midoriya, disculpe Recovery Girl nos podrías dejar solo un momento - la anciana solo asintió y se fue.

-En que le puedo ayudar All Might-sensei - pregunto el peliverde.

-Veras quería hacerte una propuesta - respondió.

-Mmm cual seria esa propuesta -

-Veras te eh estado observando y tu eres el único digno de heredar mi poder –dijo llamando la atención de Izuku el cual solo se preguntaba ¿Heredar su poder? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? All Might al ver su cara pregunto– ¿Por qué pones esa cara? –y comenzó a caminar para estar frente a Izuku –Escucha con atención joven, necesitas decirme si aceptas o no mi poder –

-Hablo de mi poder de mi kosei –dijo entendiendo lo que pasaba por la mente del chico –Los medios lo llaman "La fuerza del súper héroe" o "Impulso" aunque yo evito responder a la prensa con una broma en todas las entrevistas, ya que el símbolo de paz, All Might debe ser un héroe de nacimiento pero la verdad no es asi –

Izuku escuchaba atentamente al profesor pero aun así estaba muy sorprendido pero el héroe continúo –Mi individualidad me fue heredada como una antorcha sagrada –

-¿Se la dieron? –

A lo que All Might asintió con la cabeza ante la respuesta de Izuku.

–Así es – lo que después lo miro y lo señalo –Y el próximo, eres tu –

–Es verdad que su individualidad siempre está en debates y es uno de los más grandes misterios, pero no logro entender cómo es eso que dice usted de heredar una individualidad o que la heredaste en la historia nunca se escucho algo asi y nunca salió en ningún debate ¿Como es posible?

–El mío es el poder de Transferir Poder ¡Esa es la Individualidad que herede! –en eso extendió su mano izquierda y la abrió en la palma comenzó a surgir una luz blanca muy brillante –Su nombre es "One For All" –

-One For All –susurro Izuku un tanto impresionado asi como maravillado.

-Así es una persona cultiva el poder y luego lo pasa a otra esto es la cristalización del poder que gira junto a las voces de los que piden ayuda con un corazón valiente –y cerro la mano formando un puño y el brillo seso.

-¿Por qué me quiere dar algo tan increíble y poderoso? ¿Por qué me da una individualidad la cual lo transformo en el símbolo de la paz? –pregunto Izuku pues la descripción que le dio All Might hacía sonar al One For All como si fuera el poder definitivo, uno el cual no debería estar en manos de cualquiera.

-He estado buscando un sucesor, y entonces pensé que sería bueno que tú lo heredaras porque, alguien fuerte que siempre tuvo el poder pierde el respeto por este, pero, alguien frágil que sabe lo difícil de llegar a la sima no tiene ese problema - respondió con sinceridad.

-Entiendo que este buscando un sucesor por lo que no entiendo es ¿Porque? - volvió a cuestionar.

All Might solo se puso frente a él dio un suspiro y siguio hablando – Dado que vas a ver mi verdadera forma tengo que pedirte un favor –dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia Izuku el cual tenía una seja levantada –Pase lo que pase, no debes mencionar nada de esto en internet ¿Entendido? -

Pero Izuku aun seguía sin entender nada.

All Might mostró su verdadera apariencia ante un sorprendido Izuku y tomo una parte de su camisa levantandola para mostrar algo muy sorprendente, en una parte de su cuerpo tenía una enorme cicatriz la cual por el aspecto debí de ser muy fea y dolorosa cuando se la hizo –Esta herida me la hice hace 5 años cuando peleaba contra un villano, sufrí graves daños en mi sistema respiratorio y una severa perforación en el estómago he pasado por multiples cirugías y complicaciones, por lo que actualmente no puedo ejercer mi actividad de héroe por más de 3 horas al día ese es mi límite –y se bajó la camisa para volver a cubrir la cicatriz.

-Mmm hace 5 años ¿Cuándo combatiste contra cierra venenosa? –

-Exacto -

-Ya entiendo, y ante la oferta - empezó a decir - Me niego a aceptarlo - terminó.

All Might no salía de su asombro ante la respuesta de su alumno, estb rechazando su poder - No entiendo como puedes rechazar mi poder, no me lo tomes a mal joven Midoriya pero alguien sin una individualidad no pueda ser un héroe, se que hasta ahora has demostrado ser alguien más haya de pero... –

-No diga tonterías - interrumpió el peliverde - Por esa misma mentalidad no podemos mejorar, cree que por no tener quirk uno no puede ser héroe, pues se equivoca y se lo demostrare en el festival deportivo nadie me dice que... - pero antes de terminar de hablar alguien entro a la enfermería, al parecería era un oficial o detective.

-All Might ha pasado un tiempo –dijo el oficial saludando al héroe.

-Tsukauchi-kun ¿estás aquí también? –

-Disculpe profesor pero no dijo que nadie debería conocer su verdadera apariencia - pregunto Izuku.

-Está bien, después de todo Tsukauchi-kun es mi mejor amigo en la fuerza – respondió el héroe.

-¿Qué hay con esa introducción? –Dijo Tsukauchi mientras se acercaba a All Might –Perdón por entrar así, pero, All Might puedes darme detalles de los vill…. –

-Espera, por favor –dijo All Might deteniéndolo – ¿Más importante, los estudiantes están bien? ¿Qué hay de Aizawa-kun, y 13? –

-Solo pocos chicos recibieron un rasguño –dijo el detective mientras veía al héroe que suelta un suspiro de alivio –Y los dos profesores están estables –

-Si ustedes no hubieran arriesgado sus vidas, los estudiantes no hubieran sobrevivido –

-En algo estas equivocado Tsukauchi-kun –dijo Toshinori llamando la atención del oficial –Los estudiantes también pelearon arriesgando sus vidas. –en eso miro hacia Izuku –Y uno lo hizo para salvar a sus compañeros usando todo el poder en su alcance experimentaron una batalla real tan pronto y lograron sobrevivir, aprenderan del temor y del mundo de los adultos ¿Esto paso con los de 1er años alguna vez? Los villanos hicieron algo tonto, esta clase es fuerte y se volverán fuertes héroes, Estoy seguro de eso – terminó con una sonrisa.

Pasaron un rato habando hasta que el oficial se retiro dejando nuevamente solos al héroe y al peliverde.

-Entonces tu respuesta es final, ¿Estas seguro de querer rechazar mi propuesta? - pregunto rompiendo el silencio.

-Me temo que si, agradezco la oferta pero yo quiero hacer mi camino a la sima sin atajo, demostrare que están equivocados al creer que se necesita ser bendecido par conseguir tus sueños y empezaré ganando el festival deportivo - dijo con una mirada determinada.

Tiempo después Izuku por fin salió de la enfermería encontrandose con sus amigos los cuales lo estaban esperando desde hace horas suponia fue recibido por una sonrisa de parte Momo.

-Hola, perdón por hacerlos esperar pero estaba hablando de algo importante con el profesor - dijo con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, ¿Pero se puede saber de que hablaron? - pregunto curiosa Momo.

-Cosas de la vida - dijo sacándole unas gotas en la nuca a sus amigos, así se fueron juntos dejando a Momo en su limusina y ellos fueron a la estación.

Al día siguiente en U.A.

-Hey ¿Viste las noticias anoche? –pregunto Hagakure a Ojiro el cual asintió – ¿Viste cuando todos estuvieron en la pantalla por un segundo? Nunca destaco en nada –dijo alegre para después deprimirse.

-Es verdad – dijo alguien del salón.

-Es difícil sobresalir con ese aspecto o no –dijo Ojiro tratando de hacerla sentir mejor después de lo dicho por Shoji.

-Pero todos los canales hicieron un gran revuelo con eso –dijo Kaminari mientras se recargaba en su asiento y veía a Kyouka quien jugaba con sus auriculares.

-Me sorprendió –dijo Kirishima.

-¿Puedes culparlos? El curso de héroes que mantiene la creación de futuros héroes fue atacado –dijo Kyouka.

-Quién sabe lo que hubiera pasado si los profesionales no hubieran llegado a tiempo –dijo Sero recargando su cuerpo en el pupitre.

-¡Deja eso Sero! Solo de pensarlo me dan ganas de orinar –dijo Mineta alterado aun sin poder superar ese evento – Y más aun lo que hubiera pasado si Midoriya no nos hubiera ayudado, estaríamos muertos–

-¡Cállate pequeño llorón, además yo salve al estúpido de Deku! –grito Bakugo a Mineta desde su asiento.

-Pero All Might estuvo genial –dijo Sato mientras hacía sombra de pelea –Aparto a los villanos que todavía quedaban –

-Sí , su fuerza es increíble –apoyo Tokoyami.

-Por no hablar de Midoriya –dijo otra vez Kaminari mientras todos veían a Izuku el cual estaba sonriendo así como burlándose de la cara de Bakugou –Según lo que me contaron pudo hacerle frente a los villanos salvandonos a nosotros tres–

-Según me entere por Tsuyu-chan lo hizo para protegerte –dijo Kyouka en un susurro a Momo haciendo sonrojar a la peli negra.

-Chicos, las clases están por comenzar podríamos dejar de hablar y sentarnos –dijo Izuku para que todos volvieran a sus lugares ya que no tardaba en llegar su profesor.

-Esta bien –respondieron a coro mientras se sentaban.

-¿Quién creen que de la clase? –pregunto Mina.

-Bueno , Aizawa-sensei está en el hospital recuperándose –pensaba Tsuyu mientras ponía uno de sus dedos en su boca.

En eso la puerta fue abierta y por ella entro un momificado Aizawa para sorpresa de la clase sacándoles una gota a todos.

-¿Entonces está bien Sensei? –pregunto Iida a Aizawa.

-¿A eso se le puede considerar estar bien? –dijo Uraraka al ver el estado de su profesor.

-Mi bienestar no importa –decía el profesor mientras tomaba su lugar en su escritorio –Más importante aún, la lucha no termina –

-¿Lucha? –preguntaron.

-no me digan que –empezó a decir Sero.

-¡¿Villanos de nuevo?! – grito Mineta asustado.

Los ojos de Aizawa se entrecerraron –El festival deportivo se acerca –

-¡Ese es un evento o escolar super normal! –

-Espera un minuto, ¿Está bien tener un festival deportivo aun después de que los villanos se infiltraron? –pregunto Kaminari a Aizawa dejando un buen punto.

-¿Y si nos atacan de nuevo o algo? –pregunto Ojiro.

-Al parecer piensan en eso como U.A. mostrando nuestro sistema de gestión de crisis es sólido como una roca para la realización del evento –respondió Aizawa –Además, la seguridad se reforzara cinco veces más que antes –

-Pero encima, el festival deportivo es una gran oportunidad no es un evento a ser cancelado debido a algunos villanos –

-¿Pero es una buena razón verdad? Es solo un festival deportivo –dijo Mineta aterrado por la idea.

-Mineta ¿no has visto los Festivales deportivos de U.A.? –pregunto Izuku al peli violeta al escuchar eso.

-Claro que sí, eso no es lo que quise decir – respondió indignado.

-Nuestro festival deportivo es el mayor evento de todo Japón en el pasado los juegos olímpicos eran llamados un festival de deportes y todo el país estaba loco por ello –decía Aizawa a toda la clase –Como ya saben con reducción en escala y población, son una sombra de su antigua gloria –

-Por supuesto, los mejores héroes de todo el país estarán atentos al festival –dijo Momo desde su asiento para luego apretar su puño derecho – ¡Para los propósitos de Exploración! –

-Después de graduarnos es típico unirnos a una agencia profesional como un compañero –explico Kaminari.

-Mucha gente pierde su oportunidad antes de convertirse en independiente después de eso y ser eternos compañeros, sin embargo–dijo Kyouka para luego ver a Kaminari –Kaminari, ciento que serás uno de ellos dado a que eres un idiota. –haciendo que el chico pareciera consternado por ello.

-Por supuesto, uniéndote una agencia de héroes famosa te dará una experiencia y popularidad, el tiempo es limitado, si esperan ser profesionales entonces el camino a su futuro se abrirá en este evento. La oportunidad del año un total de solo 3 oportunidades, no hay héroe aspirante que se dé el lujo de perderse este evento –

-¡Si entienden eso entonces no pierdan sus preparativos! –

Y con eso, dio por terminada la clase dejando a todos los alumnos con una increíble determinación de dar lo mejor de ellos en el festival.

 **Residencia Lawliet.**

-Así que ya será el festival deportivo, y dime que harás - pregunto L a su sobrino.

-Llebare un formato para que me permitan utilizar mis vendas en el evento y si no me dejan pues veré que hacer - respondió tranquilamente.

-Eso será divertido de ver no crees hermanita- dijo Sora a una pequeña de aproximadamente 11 años de piel pálida con el pelo blanco muy largo y desordenado, con un tinte azul pálido, púrpura, rosa, verde y amarillo (lo sé muchos colores) y ojos grandes, pasivos, dorados, usa un uniforme de marinero púrpura que puede ser un poco más grande, junto con medias hasta el muslo y su boca usualmente se parece a la de un gato.

-Hai - dijo simplemente la niña.

-Me estarás apoyando Shiro-chan - dijo con una sonrisa el peliverde.

-Consíguete a tu propia hermanita ella es mía - dijo Sora viéndolo con malos ojos.

-Sora no te robara a tu hermana, además dudo que te deje por Izuku aunque - empezó L para después ver como Shiro se bajaba de las piernas de su hermano y se sentaba en las de Izuku - Puede que me equivoque gante esto Sora lloraba cómicamente.

En eso entra la madre de Izuku con una bandeja de galletas.

-Siento que Watari se siente desplazado de su puesto - comentó L sacándole una sonrisa a su amigo y su sobrino.

-Les traigo galletas - dijo poniendolas en la mesa que estaba al centro pero se hacerco a Izuku y le estiró un pequeño plato con galletas.

-Estas son para ti Shiro-chan - Sora se moría de la risa por lo escena.

-Pensé que eran para mi - dijo Izuku triste - pero bueno volviendo al tema ante esto todos se pusieron serios.

-Sabes lo que vendrá después del festival no - pregunto Sora ahora totalmente serio.

-Si las pasantias - respondió.

-Se quien podría ayudarte a mejorar pero debes sorprenderlo en la competencia - dijo L.

-No me digas que te refieres a ese sujeto - dijo sorprendido Sora.

-¿De quién hablan? - pregunto Inko

-Del único sujeto que podría ayudar a Izuku a mejorar más - empezó L - Izuku hasta ahora es muy débil pero si entrena con el podrá ser alguien de temer pero se dice que es un moustruo a la hora de entrenar a alguien. -

-Bueno por ahora no nos preocupemos por eso - dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Shiro quien comía feliz una galleta - debemos centrarnos por el momento en el festival -

-Jajaja tienes razón, me pregunto como reaccionaran los héroes si ganas el festival y se enteran que no tienes un quirk - dijo el pelirrojo volviendo a su actitud alegre.

-Ni idea, por ahora solo puedo decir - dijo mientras ponía una sonrisa competitiva - "Que Comience El Juego"

 **Fin del capitulo.**


	10. ¿Perder? ¡¡¡Jamas!

**El anime de Boku no hero corresponde al autor Kōheik Horikoshi todo lo utilizado respecto al anime le pertenece así como otros personajes y habilidades a sus respectivos creadores.**

-Personaje hablando-

(Personaje pensando)

 **Ubicación.**

El tiempo que les dieron para prepararse para el Festival Deportivo pasó rápidamente y ahora Izuku se preparaba para esta competencia mientras que su madre, su tío y Sora con Shiro le daseaban toda la suerte posible y después de despedirse fue camino hacia U.A.

Una vez que llego a la academia noto que mucha gente, estaba esperando poder ver a alguien desde la entrada mientras que los civiles que estaban dentro admiraban todos y cada uno de los puestos de publicidad que se estbn vendiendo, pero no solo hania civiles sino también algunos héroes estaban aquí.

-Espero poder reclutar a uno de ellos -decia Kamui Wood mientras caminaba rumbo al estadio donde estarían los estudiantes siendo seguido por uno de sus compañeros.

-Estamos haciendo guardia, asi que no podemos enfocarnos en ello -le respondio su compañero.

-Wao parece que vinieron héroes profesionales de todo el país -dijo Lady Mount mientras comía unos Tokoyakis.

Vestidores de la clase 1A.

-Que mala suerte, quería ponerme mi traje -decia Mina haciendo un puchero mientras se miraba en el espejo usando el uniforme deportivo.

-Si pero para que todo sea justo no podemos -dijo Ojiro mientras hacía estiramientos.

-Quisiera saber cuál será la primera competencia -dijo Sato sentado en la mesa mientras hablaba con Tokoyami y Shoji.

-No importa lo que sea debemos pasar por ello -dijo Tokoyami.

-Tienes razon -lo apoyo Shoji.

En eso, Izuku entro por la puerta también usando el uniforme deportivo - ¿Están listos chicos? -pregunto a toda la clase -Ya casi es hora de salir -

Pero en eso Todoroki se acercó a Izuku -Midoriya -logrando llamar su atención y también la de sus demás compañeros.

-¿Qué pasa Todoroki-kun? - preguntó sonriendo.

-Si veo las cosas desde el punto objetivo, tanto tu como yo somos fuertes. Pero, tu no has demostrado tu kosei ¿No es asi? -Pregunto haciendo que Izuku arqueara una ceja, pero los demás lo veían con interés -No se a que estas jugando pero te advierto voy a derrotarte -

Izuku quedo quieto por un momento para después sonreír y responderle - Lo siento mucho Todoroki-kun pero yo nunca he mentido no tengo un kosei como los demás, pero te aseguro que a diferencia de ti yo peleó con todo mi poder además -todos estaban atentos a las siguientes palabras del peliverde -Cómo diría un gran amigo "Los blancos nunca pierden" sin importar que este en desventaja ¡Es una promesa!"

Los dos se quedaron viendo a los ojos dando aumentando la tensión en el ambiente mientras que toda la clase igualmente los veía hasta que Izuku volteo a ver a cierto rubio.

-No creas que me he olvidado de ti y de tu objetivo de derrotarme Kacchan, también te derrotare junto con Todorokigm-kun y Tokoyami-kun - dijo viendo al rubio para terminar viendo a su mejor amigo.

-No te creas tanto Deku te destrozare junto a los demás extras - dijo seriamente sorprendiendo a todos por verlo tan calmado pero sabían que estaba diciendo la verdad con respecto a destruirlos.

-Yo tampoco me dejaré vencer por nadie - dijo simplemente Tokoyami pero lograron ver la pequeña sonrisa así como la mirada competitiva que tenía.

-¿Estan hablando enserio, los 4 más fuertes del salón enfrentándose entre si? -pregunto Kaminari nervioso ante lo que había visto.

-No se que estas planeando, pero te aseguro que por muy fuerte que seas alguien sin quirk como tu jamas podrá vencerme -ante esto todos se molestaron por las palabra tan crueles de su compañero hacia su presidente.

-Sólo juego lo mismo que todos aquí, pero no debes subestimar a los demás o podrías perder antes de darte cuenta; espero que recuerdes tus palabras porque cuando te derrote terminaras por comertelas - dijo confiadamente molestando al peli mixto que salió de la habitación

 **Tiempo más tarde.**

-[¡Hey! ¡Presten atención espectadores, medios de comunicación! El evento de secundaria que tanto aman de este año, el Festival Deportivo está a punto de comenzar! ¿Están todos listos? ] - anunció el héroe del sonido.

Todos los espectadores y héroes sentados en las gradas comenzaban a gritar y silbar por el comienzo del festival deseando ver un gran espectáculo este año por parte de los estudiantes.

-[¡Es momento de que entren los estudiantes para la etapa de 1er año!] -decia mientras que todos fijaron su bista por un túnel que daba la entrada hacia el interior del estadio en el campo.

Mientras que en la mansión Lawliet, su madre Inko junto con su primo y los hermanos Senryaku esperaban la aparición del peliverde, mientras en las gradas de los profesores All Might también esperaba la llegada de los estudiantes.

-[¡El Festival Deportivo es una gran batalla donde los jóvenes héroes cruzan sus espadas una vez al año para demostrar de que son capaces! ¡Así que pasen al escenario!] -

En ese momento los estudiantes empezaron a salir por el túnel.

-[¡Los primeros en entrar son las milagrosas estrellas que lograron superar el ataque de los villanos con un corazón de Acero!] -

-[¡LA CLASE 1-A!] -

Como si se hubieran sincroniza lo la clase 1-A había salido con Izuku al frente de todos mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia la mitad del campo ganándose las ovaciones de la gente.

-Valla que hay gente -dijo Izuku asombrado de ver a tanta gente.

-¿Seremos capaces de dar lo mejor con tanta gente viendonos? -pregunto Momo nerviosa.

-Se están pasando con las ovaciones -dijo Kirishima al escuchar todas los aplausos y gritos que les daban.

-Nah, de hecho eso me espera en el futuro -dijo Bakugō mientras daba unas de sus sonrisas orgullosas.

Mientras en otro túnel al lado de donde salio la otra clase.

-[¡Estos estudiantes no han estado por mucho tiempo al aire, pero esta clase también está llena de talento! ¡La Clase 1-B!] -

Y tal como dijo la clase 1-B salio siendo guiada por un chico peli gris para que despues más clases comenzaran a salir de los otros túneles.

-[¡Los siguientes son las clases C, D y E de estudios generales!] -

Los cules fueron guiados por sus respectivos presidentes entre ellos un chico de cabello morado.

-[¡Ahora recibamos a los del curso de Soporte la Clase F, G y H!] -

Estos estudiantes salieron de los tuneles con algunas máquinas y/o artefactos.

-[¡Y por último los del curso de negocios las Clases I, J y K! ¡Todos los de 1er Año están aquí!] -

Cuando finalmente todos los estudiantes de 1er años estuvieron fuera la multitud grito enloquecida.

-¿Solo estamos aquí para hacer que luzcan mejor? -dijo alguien al azar.

-No tengo ni idea -siendo la simple respuesta que recibió.

Después de un par de minutos y de que todos estubieran en el centro del campo, una profesora llego para pararse al frente de todos los estudiantes.

-¡Tiempo para la promesa del jugador! -dijo la profesora, la cual era una mujer hermosa con cuerpo esbelto y ojos azules, cabello negro liso disparejo con pequeños brotes en punta, su traje de héroe es similar a uno de estilo dominatrix y lleva una especie de corsé que cubre sólo por debajo de sus pechos sobre un leotardo color piel, resaltando sus pechos y piernas también lleva un antifaz, unas esposas en cada muñeca, un cinturón de herramientas en sus caderas y zapatos de cuero de tacón alto con medias semitransparentes. A menudo se la ve llevando un látigo.

El árbitro para los de 1er años era nada más y nada menos ue la heroína Rated-R Midnight, la cual era hermosa y sexy.

-¡Tranquilo todo el mundo! -hablo Midnight azotando su látigo -¡Representando a los estudiantes esta Izuku Midoriya de la clase 1-A por petición de Katsuki Bakugou! -

Todos se sorprendieron por oír eso ya que nunca pensaron que el rubio le dejaría ese privilegio al peliverde, en eso, el presidente de la clase 1-A comenzó a caminar hacia el frente con una cara determinada para ponerse a un lado de Midnight en donde había un micrófono.

-No me vean así, el me derrotó, era lo justo - dijo respondiendo a la pregunta muda de sus compañeros.

Todos solo esperaban que sería lo que su el Midoriya diría, pero sus compañeros intentan adivinar que diría sin éxito, este solo se aclaró la garganta para luego hablar.

-Es un honor estar aquí al frente, solo les diré que al igual que ustedes estoy aquí para ser el número 1 y si alguien esta en contra de lo que digo vengan a mi con todo lo que tengan -

-(¿¿¿Que esta retando a todos??? ) -fue el pensamiento colectivo de todos los de su clase.

Todos estaban en shock ante lo dicho pero antes de que alguien dijera algo siguio -Eso va para todos incluyendo a mis compañeros -eso sorprendió aún más a todos, que estuviera retando a sus compañeros de clase principalmente a 3 de ellos -Los derrotare sin importar que -y comenzo a caminar de regreso a donde estaban sus compañeros.

Todos tenían una cara de determinación por las palabras del peliverde el cual los había logrado motivar a dar todo de si.

Con esto dio comienzo al Festival Deportivo.

-OK ya es hora de empezar este evento -dijo Midnight lo cual llamo la atención de los estudiantes al momento en que detrás de ella una pantalla comenzará a pasar unas imágenes. - ¡El primer juego es algo que se llama juego de Clasificación! -

-¡Cada año, muchos beben sus lágrimas aquí! ¡Ahora este es el primer juego fatídico! -en eso en la pantalla comenzo a aparecer una ruleta la cual comenzo a girar a gran velocidad -Este año empezaremos con... -y justo cuando por fin se detuvo los ojos de los estudiantes se abrieron - ¡Este la Carrera de Obstáculos! -

-Lasas 11 clases participaran en esta carrera, el camino será la circunferencia exterior de este estadio que son unos cuantos kilómetros! -decia la profesora mientras que en la pantalla mostraba una imagen del estadio y una línea de carrera alrededor de este - ¡Lo mejor de esta academia es la libertad en sus acciones siempre y cuando permanezcan el campo, no importa lo que hagas mientras no hieran de gravedad a un compañero así que tomen sus lugares! -

Todos los estudiantes comenzaron a ir hacia donde sería la línea de salida mientras esperaban que sonara la alarma para dar comienzo a la carrera.

-(Es hora, debo de ganar y demostrar que no hay nada imposible ) -pensaba mientras veía a todos sus compañeros y amigos a su lado - (Demostrar que un quirkles puede ser un heroe) -

La primera luz se apagó.

-(Es por eso que dare todo lo que tengo ahora mismo) -

La segunda luz se apagó, solo faltaba la última.

-(Demostrarte que todo lo que me enseñaron no fue en vano) -

Y la última se apagó.

-¡START! -

Y asi comenzaron a correr por el túnel.

-[¡Bien, aquí está el inicio de la primera prueba!] -en eso Present Mic. Se dio la vuelta para ver a su compañero Aizawa por completo vendado - [¿Estás listo para hacer comentarios, hombre momia?] -

-[Ya que tu me obligaste a venir] -

-[Empecemos de inmediato, ¿A quién le debemos prestar atención en esta primera etapa?] -

Aizawa desde su lugar miro con atención a sus estudiantes, pero sobre a todo a cierto chico - [En este momento...] -

Todos los estudiantes en el túnel se comenzaron a empujar para poder ser los primeros en salir, se empujaban, jalaban y tiraban a quien sea que estuviera a su lado o adelante de ellos.

Pero en eso, una gran neblina de aire frio cubrió todo el túnel desde la salida por la cual salio Todoroki corriendo mientras dejaba atrás a otras personas al congelar el piso con sus pies en ellos.

-Perdón, pero... - empezó a decir

Pero en eso, una explosión, un rayo láser, un gran bastón junto con dos siluetas una morada y otra azul salieron a gran velocidad del túnel de un salto.

-¡Incluso cuando Izuku-kun te lo advirtió que ingenuo eres Todoroki-san! -dijo Momo desde el aire gracias al bastón que creo para salvarse de ser congelada.

-¡No voy a dejarte pasar tan fácilmente maldito mitad y mitad! -Grito Bakugō mientras creaba explosiones para impulsarse.

-¡Me atrapaste con eso una vez, no lo harás de nuevo! -dijo Ojiro en el aire gracias al un impulso gracias a su cola.

-Te dije que no iba a perder- dijo Izuku que logró eludir el ataca saltando de hombro en hombro de los demás participantes.

Pero no fueron los únicos, ya que mas estudiantes también lograron pasar de la trampa aunque algunos con mayor dificultad.

-Lograron salir más de los que había esperado pero eso no cambiará el resultado -decia el peli mixto al ver a los demás estudiantes salir.

Pero en eso noto como Mineta lanzaba sus esferas al suelo y las usánba para rebotar poco a poco comenzo a acercarse a los demás.

-¡Te tengo! -exclamo el pequeño pervertido al estar justo encima del chico mientras tomaba una esfera en mano -¡Este es mi movimiento super especial! -

Pero justo cuando estaba por acercarse al chico un brazo metálico golpeo al pervertido haciendo que algunos dejaran de correr y miraran detenidamente.

-[Objetivos encontrados] -dijo una voz mecánica que venia de los seres robóticos que aparecieron frente a los demás y todos supieron que eran.

-¿Los villanos de la prueba de acceso? -dijo Izuku al estar frente a uno al momento de incendiar sus puños.

-[¡Obstáculos han aparecido de repente!] -dijo Present Mic desde el estadio donde en una pantalla mostraban todo lo que pasaba - [¡Empezamos con la primera barrera!] -

Y en eso, notaron algo más, muy por delante de ellos.

-[¡Los robot inferno!] -dijo el héroe profesional rubio.

Eran los cero puntos.

-¿No son los villanos de la prueba de entrada? -pregunto Kaminari sorprendido al ver a los robots.

-¡¿Esto es lo que ellos entienden cómo obstáculos?! ¡Hay demasiados no podremos pasar! -

-¿En serio? ¿El curso de héroes tiene que pelear contra eso? - dijo alguien de otra área.

-¿Asi que estos usaron en la prueba de acceso? -dijo Todoroki al ver a los cero puntos.

-Me pregunto ¿De dónde sacaron todo el dinero para ellos? -dijo Momo al ver la gran cantidad de robots.

En eso, cuando uno de los cero puntos se movió Todoroki ataco - (Van a usar estos estorbos, me hubiera gustado que hayan preparado algo mejor) -y con su mano derecha toco todo el suelo al momento en que una gran capa de hielo lo cubriera -Ya que mi estúpido viejo está viendo -libero una gran aura de hielo que viajo del suelo en dirección hacia los robots para congelarlos por completo.

Ya con eso terminado Todoroki solo siguió corriendo.

-¡El los detuvo! -

-¡Podemos pasar entre sus piernas! -

-No lo haría si fuera ustedes -dijo Todoroki y en ese momento algunas partes de los robots comenzaran a separarse y caer al suelo -Los congele cuando estaban desequilibrados por lo tanto ellos caerán -

Y tal como dijo estos empezaron a caer al suelo.

-[¡Todoroki de la Clase 1-A derrotó a los robots y detuvo a los demás participantes de un solo golpe! ¡Que elegante!] -

-[Sus acciones son lógicas y estratégicas] -dijo esta vez Aizawa como si nada.

-[¡Tal y como esperaba de alguien que entro por recomendación, ¡¡¡Espera que esta haciendo!] -

Todos prestaron atención buscando la razón del grito del héroe y lo que vieron los sorprendió, cierto peliverde corría entre la lluvia de partes robóticas sin miedo y pasando como si estas no lograrán hacerle daño.

-(Ingenioso pero predecible, no lograrás derrotarme con algo asi) -pensó al momento de empezar a brincar sobre las partes que cain del cielo.

Mientras que en la mansión, su madre mientras veía el televisor preocupada pero con una cara que decía cuando llegue tendrá que explicar esa acción tan irresponsable.

-(Seria mejor si mueres haya Izuku) - pensaron los dos varones de la habitación.

-Ni-chan tengo miedo por Izuku-ni.

-(Bueno tal vez no sea tan malo que Inko le enseñe algo) - pensó celoso cierto pelirrojo.

-(No se porque pero presiento que algo malo pasara cuando llegue a casa) -pensó por el nombre escalofrío que sintió de repente.

-[¡Midoriya de la Clase 1-A ha pasado la lluvia de robots como si nada ese chico es asombroso!] -grito Presente Mic.

Oigan alguien está atrapado abajo -dijo un estudiantes frente al robot que había caído al suelo, pero en eso del robot salio Kirishima con partes del uniforme destruido y con su piel endurecida.

-[¡Kirishima de la clase 1-A estaba abajo! ¡Esto es una locura!] -

-¡Ese maldito de Todoroki! -gruño furioso Kirishima - ¡Lo hizo a propósito para que cuando estuvieran abajo cayera! ¡De no haber sido yo, alguien habría muerto! -

Pero en eso alguien al lado de Kirishima salio.

-Esa clase A -quien salió era el chico peligris de la clase B, pero esta vez, su piel y cabello era por completo de metal - ¡Realmente está llena de Idiotas! -

-[¡Tetsutetsu de la clase B también estaba abajo! ¡Es una locura!] -

-¡Si no hubiera sido yo, alguien más hubiera muerto! -

-¡¿Nuestras Individualidades son casi iguales?! -dijo Kirishima mientras corría por sobre el robot - ¡Tengo tiempo destacando por ser el más duro! -

-¡Espera idiota! -dijo Tetsutetsu corriendo al lado.

 **Mientras que con los demás.**

-Ellos tienen suerte -dijo Kaminari -Pueden pasar sin temer a ser aplastados.

-Midoriya-chan cruzo - dijo Tsuyu.

BOOM

En eso, Bakugo dio un gran salto provocado por una de sus explosiones para quedar a la misma altura de uno de los cero puntos.

-¡Como si fuese a dejar que se adelanten! ¡Esos malditos del bastardo mitad y mitad y Deku ya lo hicieron! -exclamo mientras hacía explosión tras explosión para impulsarse en el aire.

-[¡Es Bakugō de la clase A! ¡Ya que el fondo está bloqueado va por arriba brillante!] -

-Pareces el tipo que va al grano cuando quiere ¿No? -dijo Sero mientras usaba una de sus cintas sujetadas a los robots para columpiarse.

-¡No te dejaré ganar Izuku! -dijo Tokoyami al lado del chico usando a Dark Shadow como transporte.

Y asi, los 3 chicos pasaron por encima de los robots para seguir con la carrera.

-Como era de esperar, la mayor parte del grupo que ha salido son de la clase A -dijo uno de los héroes en el palco de los profesores.

-La clase B y las demás tampoco lo hacen mal -dijo All Might en su verdadera forma para luego sonreír -Pero... -

-[La clase A no se queda mucho tiempo de pie] -dijo Aizawa al lado de Present Mic en la cabina de comentaristas.

De regreso a la carrera, en ese momento Iida comenzó a correr a gran velocidad para tomar impulso y darle una fuerte patada a un robot de 1 punto, Kyouka uso sus auriculares para conectarlos a los robots y hacer que las ondas sonoras los sobrecargar An, Kaminari se le pego a uno y le lanzo un impactrueno.

-[Los que experimentaron de primera mano ese mundo por encima de ellos después del incidente del USJ] -

Uraraka hiso levitar a otro robots para luego hacerlos caer abruptamente.

-[Los que tenían miedo en sus corazones, aquellos que lo superaron, todos usaron esa experiencia para salir adelante] -

Mientras que Izuku que estaba corriendo atrad de Todoroki cada vez que se encontraba con un robot lo destruía con una fuerte patada o lo esquivaba.

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

De repente se escucharon que esas expresiones las había causado Bakugo haciendo explotar a los robots de cero puntos, pero la que los estaba destruyendo era Momo que estaba de un cañón con la parte superior del uniforme abierta.

-¡Pan comido! -dijo la chica para comenzar a correr.

Los demás aprovechando que todos los robots habían sido destruidos comenzaron a correr nuevamente.

-Durante el examen de ingreso esos robots estuvieron allí para ser evitados -dijo uno de los profesores al ver a los robots ser destruidos -Si lo ves como cosas a las cuales derrotar, son simplemente tontos metales -

-[¡Hey! ¡¿La primera barrera era pan comido?! Entonces ¿Qué pasara en la segunda?] -exclamo Present Mic al ver a los estudiantes ir hacia la segunda barrera.

Y cuando algunos estudiantes lograron llegar, vieron lo que les esperaba ahora.

-[¡Si te caes, estas fuera!] -

Era un gran acantilad con varios pilares de roca entre este y el resto del camino al otro lado, pero también había cables conectados entre sí.

-¿Cuándo construyeron esto? -se preguntó Izuku mientras veía el borde del acantilado lo cual tenía que pasar así que empezó a correr por el cable como si estuviera corriendo por el normal mientras Todoroki se deslizaba con ayuda de su hielo .

Pero en eso, vio a Tsuyu dar un salto para aterrizar en una de las sogas y comenzar a gatear en ellas bastante fácil.

-Bueno, es mitad rana, era lógico -

-Valla Midoriya es sorprendente pasa todo como si nada cuesta creer que no tenga quirk-dijo Mina sorprendida con Uraraka a su lado pero unas ligeras risas llamaron la atención de las dos chicas.

-¡Esta es la oportunidad para mostrar... -atrás de ellas había una chica con cuerpo bastante en forma con el cabello rosado y curvado hasta la altura de los hombros, y ojos amarillos, además de tener un extraño patrón en forma de cruz en sus ojos, llevaba el uniforme deportivo, pero con las mangas recogidas y algunos artilugios alrededor de su cuerpo.

-¡Ed hora de que mis artículos de apoyo entren en acción! -Dijo la chica de cabello rosado con una enorme sonrisa - ¡Miren, empresas de apoyo de todo el país! -

-Flechas de alambre, suelas flotantes ¡resplandecer! -dijo mientras mostraba los artilugios en su cuerpo.

-¿Eres del curso de apoyo? -pregunto Uraraka.

-¿Qué? ¿Está bien traer artículos? -pregunto Mina al ver los artilugios de la chica.

-El curso de héroes experimenta entrenamientos de combate regularmente ¿No? Así que con el fin de mantener las cosas justas, nos permiten equipar artilugios y trajes, siempre y cuando los hagamos nosotros mismos -explico la chica para luego una de las flechas saliera disparada a gran velocidad para luego clavarse en una roca -O debería decir, para nosotros en el curso de apoyo este es el lugar donde podemos mostrar nuestras ideas y habilidades a las empresas -

Pero en eso las botas dela chica de cabello rosado comenzaron a flotar para luego correr hacia el borde del acantilado -Vamos, miren empresas, sobre todo las grandes -en eso oprimiendo un botón la cuerda de la flecha comenzó a llevarla hacia la roca en donde estaba adherida -Miren a mis lindos bebes estupendos -y cuando llego a la roca usando sus botas comenzó a correr hacia la cima de esta.

-Increíble -dijo Uraraka maravillada para luego correr hacia el peñasco -No perderé -

-¡Esta fuera de lugar! -dijo Mina también corriendo hacia allí.

-[Un montón de personas están trabajando duro para su oportunidad ¿Verdad, Eraser Head?] -

-[¿Para qué te detienes conmigo, idiota?] -

De regreso a la carrera, Todoroki se deslizaba por las cuerdas para llegar al otro lado.

-[¡Y ahora el líder del grupo ha conseguido el primer lugar fácilmente! Pero Midoriya se muy cerca de el!] -anuncio ya que Izuku estaba un par de metros atrás de él.

-[¡Aunque Bakugo no se queda atrás!] - el chico explosivo se estaba acercándose al planear en el aire con sus explosiones.

-(Tsch, pensé que ya los había dejado muy atras) -pensó el peli mixto al ver a los dos acercarse.

 **En el estadio.**

-Ese tipo que está en primer lugar -

-Su individualidad es poderosa -

-Su habilidad atlética y juicio también están por encima de los demás -

-Pues eso es normal no por nada es el hijo del héroe Endeavor -

-¡Con razón no es de extrañar! ¡La sangre de ese chico está en segundo lugar después de All Might! -

Eran los comentarios del público al ver el desempeño de Todoroki, pero en eso cambiaron de tema.

-¿Y ese chico? Ha estado acercándosele y pasando las pruebas sin usar su quirk ¿No es sorprendente? -

El tema que ahora se comentaba era sobre Izuku al verlo correr por las cuerdas para llegar al otro lado y seguir corriendo.

-¡Habrá pelea por quienes los quieran de compañeros! -

-[¡El grupo líder esta por llegar al tercer obstáculo! No sabemos cuántos lo lograrán así que sigan adelante!] -

Todoroki que ya había llegado a la 3era barrera con Izuku y Bakugo detrás de él.

-[¡Ahora si hemos llegado a la barrera final! La realidad aquí es...] -

Todo el piso tenía varios agujeros circulares en donde se había cubierto con algo de tierra.

-[¡Un campo minado, está configurado para que puedas saber dónde están las minas si pones la atención necesaria, aquí tienes que explotar tus ojos y piernas! Por cierto estas minas terrestres son para juegos por ende no son tan poderosas, pero son lo suficientemente fuertes para ser llamativas y mojarte los pantalones!] -

-[Eso depende de la persona] -le respondió Aizawa.

-(Ya veo, este es un obstáculo pone en desventaja a quienes están a la cabeza) -pensó Todoroki mientras daba paso a paso para no accionar una mina.

BOOM

ZOOM

Pero hubo algo con lo que no conto, en este momento tanto Izuku como Bakugo lograron llegar hasta el, el rubio impulsándose con sus explosiones para ir por encima de las minas, mientras que Izuku se posicionaba a su lado.

-¡Cometiste un error al solo declararle guerra a Deku! -exclamo Bakugo al lado del chico peli mixto para luego lanzarle una explosión la cual Todoroki logro esquivar.

-¡Te dije que habían varias personas capaces! -dijo esta vez Izuku al otro lado para luego lanzar una patada en llamas que igualmente logró esquivar Todoroki.

-[¡Hay una pelea por ver quien estará a la cabeza!] -

Mientras que con el resto, Iida corría a gran velocidad tratando de evitar las explosiones de las minas atrás suyo que él había activado.

-[Hey , hey, hey, el resto también se acerca] -

Pero los 3 chicos solo estaban teniendo una ligera pelea mientras corrían tratando de ser quien este a la cabeza.

-[Incluso al estarse empujando el uno al otro ¿Podrán seguir a la cabeza?] -

Las explosiones iban y venían, e Izuku mientras corría y eludía los ataques de Bakugo y Todoroki pudo ver a unos metros por delante el final de la barrera.

-(Aún esta algo lejos) -pensó el chico mientras se agachaba para eludir una explosión y daba una patada al pelimixto que no se esperaba ese movimiento - (Pero aún hay una cosa que me preocupa) -pensó vigilando a su alrededor Hasta que por inercia dio un salto hacia la derecha esquivando un brazo morado.

-Me estaba empezando a preguntar cuando aparecerías - dijo con una sonrisa.

-[¡Tokoyami hace un ataque sorpresa, esta batalla pasó de ser de 3 a 4!] - grito eufórico Present Mic.

-No creíste que los dejaría ganar o si -

Así empezó una pelea entre los 4 donde se esquivaban explicaciones, patadas y golpes.

-(Si esto sigue así terminaran adelantandonos así que debo abacabar con esto ahora) - y empezó a idear su plan - (Haber las minas usadas en este juego son del tipo de fusibles que se apagan si las pisan, no son poderosas pero si te hacen perder el equilibrio tomando en cuenta las lesiones que podrían causar lo mejor sería frenar y evitar) -pensó mientras veía a unos cuantos caminar paso a paso seguro en donde no hubiera una mina -(Los que saltan tampoco pueden hacerlo tan a la ligera) -viendo a Tsuyu arrastrarse en el suelo usando sus pies y manos - (Y mientras más adelante estés más minas tendrás que evitar) -

En eso, desenvolvió un poco de sus vendas para realizar su plan para ganar.

-(Pero , eso es justo lo que necesito) - hizo un rápido movimiento sujetando con fuerza el brazo de Todoroki y el de Bakugou que estaba preparando una explosión dio un salto intentando darle una patada a Tokoyami quien se cubrió con Dark Shadow, aprovechando el impulso lanzo a Todoroki hacia el frente y a Bakugou hacia abajo logrando que la explosión conectará con el suelo la cual activo varía bombas creando una explosión más grande haciendo que los demás participantes se detuvieran.

FA BOOM

-[¡Que ha hecho Midoriya, acaba de darle la victoria al alumno Todoroki!] -

Y la multitud estaba expectante y emocionada por ese hecho y aseguraban la victoria del hijo de Endevor pero pasó algo que nadie espero. Unas vendas negras salieron de la cortina de humo y atraparon a Shoto que estaba estático al no entender la situación y salió volando hacia atrás nuevamente pero en eso Izuku salió donde las venda gracias al impulso por jalar a su compañero y apoyándose de él dio un salto para salir del campo minado.

-¡Deku! -Exclamo Bakugo con uno pequeños raspones por la explosión mientras daba un salto y usaba sus explosiones para impulsarse e ir más rápido - ¡No te me Adelantaras! -

Mientras que Todoroki que se cubrió con su hielo piso con su pie derecho creando un camino de hielo cubriendo las minas - (Esto les dará un camino a los de atrás) -y comenzó a correr cubriendo más camino -(¡Pero no tengo tiempo de preocuparme por lo que hay detrás de mí!) -

-No me espere ese movimiento, pero no me rendire -dijo Tokoyami con su modo bestia.

-[¡Todoroki, Bakugo y Tokoyami han decidido de jar de pelear y van directo a Midoriya ahora tienen a un enemigo en común y no lo dejaran escapar!] -

-[Aunque esto aún no termina] -dijo Aizawa dejando a todos los espectadores esperando por el desenlace.

-(Sabía que luego tratarían de alcanzarme, pero no es momento de pensar en eso) -pensó Izuku al ver a sus compañeros acercarse más y más - (Entonces tendré que distraerlos una vez mas) -

En eso comenzó a correr un poco más rápido.

-[¡Midoriya ha aumentado la velocidad para asegurar su victoria! ¡¿Quién lo creería?! ¡Acabo con todo en un instante!] -

Mientras que Izuku corri a gran velocidad, pudo ver que sus tres compañeros no daban marcha atrás y querían acercarse, pero para su buena suerte el estadio estaba cerca.

-[¡Eraser Head, tu clase es increíble! ¡¿Qué les has enseñado?!] -

-[Yo no hice nada, ellos lo hicieron por su cuenta, antes me preguntaste ¿A quién le debemos prestar atención en esta primera etapa? pues mi respuesta es a Midoriya Izuku] -

Los 4 chicos entraron al túnel casi al mismo tiempo pero unos segundos después, se escucharon una explosiónes para que despues escuchar el sonido de uno pasos que llamo la atención de todos los presentes.

-[¡El Festival Deportivo de U.A, la etapa de primer año! ¿Quién hubiera predicho los acontecimientos al principio de esta competencia?] -

Y se vio una silueta salir poco a poco del túnel para que se revelará a la persona quien logró obtener la victoria.

-[La persona que ha vuelto al estadio primero es... ¡Midoriya Izuku este chico ha causado una gran sensación] -

Y todos comenzaron a ovacionar la victoria del peli verde, mientras que este solo se detenía para tomar un gran respiro y después tumbarse en el suelo.

Mientras que en mansio Inko lloraba de felicidad al ver a su hijo llegar en primer lugar y sus maestros sonreían orgulloso al igual que la pequeña Shiro que comía una galleta de chocolate.

Mientras que con los héroes que estaban fuera del estadio haciendo Guardia.

-Oye , ese chico... -

-Te diste cuenta, en todo el evento no se le vio usar su individualidad -dijo Kamui Wood.

 **Mientras que en otro lado, en una habitación oscura**.

-Ese mocoso -dijo una persona con irritación al ver las vendas que usaba Izuku.

 **En el estadio.**

Izuku solo vio a toda la multitud celebrando su victoria, el chico solo dio una sonrisa al momento de apretar su puño izquierdo.

Mientras que unos minutos después Bakugo estaba tomando aire mientras se tomaba uno de sus brazos el cual parecía temblar un poco -Rayos, volví a perder pero esto aún no se termina Deku-

Todoroki solo se quedó mirando a Izuku por unos momentos para luego apartar su mirada.

-¡Deku-kun, Tokoyami-kun! ¡Estuvieron geniales! -dijo Uraraka a Izuku llamando la atención del peli verde mientas que atrás de ellos estaba Iida quien estaba deprimido por quedar atrás aun con su velocidad.

\- ¡El Primer y tercer lugar es increíble! ¡Pero también frustrante! - dijo el chico de lentes.

-Gracias Uraraka-san, Iida-san - respondió Tokoyami.

Pero en eso Izuku noto algo, o mejor dicho no noto a alguien.

-¿Y Momo-chan? -pregunto mientras buscaba a la chica.

En eso, por el túnel entro Momo corriendo para una vez que llegara comenzar a tomar aire.

-¿Qué pasa Momo-chan? -pregunto Izuku acercándose a la peli negra, pero en eso noto algo morado pegado en su espalda.

-¡Mate dos pájaros de un tiro! -exclamo feliz Mineta adherido en la espalda de Momo gracias a sus esferas - ¡Soy un Genio! -

-¡Eres de lo peor, por eso vas a morir birgen! -dijo Izuku un tanto molesto con Mineta quien estaba llorando comicamente por alguna razón no le gustaba que hiciera eso con Momo.

-Hola, felicitacidades Izuku-kun -felicito la peli negra dándole una sonrisa y con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas haciendo que el chico la viera muy linda.

Cuando por fin todos habían llegado al estadio.

-El primer juego del Festival Deportivo de primer año finalmente termino. -anuncio Midnight para que luego detrás de ella apareciera una pantalla - ¡Ahora den un vistazo a los resultados! -

Midoriya Izuku Clase 1-A. 1er Lugar.

Bakugo Katsuki Clase 1-A. 2do Lugar. (Quién sólo dio un gruñido)

Tokoyami Fumikage Clase 1-A. 3er Lugar

Todoroki Shoto 1-A. 4to Lugar.

Shiozaki Ibara Clase 1-B. 5to Lugar.

Honenuki Juzo Clase 1-B. 6to Lugar.

Iida Tenya Clase 1-A. 7mo Lugar.

Sero Hanta Clase 1-A. 8vo Lugar.

Kirishima Eijiro Clase 1-A. 9no Lugar.

Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu Clase 1-B. 10mo Lugar.

Ojiro Mashirao Clase 1-A. 11vo Lugar.

Awase Yosetsu Clase 1-B. 12vo Lugar.

Asui Tsuyu Clase 1-A. 13 Lugar.

Shoji Mezo Clase 1-A. 14 Lugar.

Sato Rikido Clase 1-A. 15 Lugar.

Uraraka Ochako Clase 1-A. 16 Lugar.

Yaoyorozu Momo Clase 1-A. 17 Lugar.

Mineta Minoru Clase 1-A. 18 Lugar.

Y así siguió la lista hasta los mejores 42

-Los 42 mejores irán a la siguiente ronda. Es lamentable, pero no te preocupes incluso si no lo lograste -dijo Midnight a todos los estudiantes que participaron en esto -hemos preparado otras oportunidades para que también brillen la verdadera competencia comienza ahora, la prensa estará por todos lados así que den su mejor esfuerzo -

Y nuevamente la ruleta apareció y comenzó a girar.

-Ahora bien, aquí está el 2do evento, ¿Que evento tocara ahora? -

¡Batalla de Caballería!

-¿Una Batalla de caballería? Soy malo en eso-se lamentó Kaminari.

-No es un evento individual, así que me pregunto cómo funcionara -vuestiono Tsuyu.

-Déjenme explicar -comenzó la heroína al ver la cara de confusión de todos -Los participantes pueden formar equipos de 3 a 4 personas como lo deseen. Básicamente una batalla de caballería normal. -y en la pantalla apareció una imagen de All Might siendo cargado por Present. Mic, Aizawa y 13 -pero lo único diferente es que basándose en los resultados del último juego, a cada persona se le ha asignado un valor -

-Un sistema basado en puntos como en el examen de ingreso ¿eh? -dijo Sato.

-¡Si, eso es correcto! Y los puntos asignados sube a partir de la parte inferior, por lo tanto el lugar 42 tiene 5 y el 41 tiene 10 y así sube, mientras que para el primer lugar el puntaje asignado es... -

Ante lo que estaba en la pantalla los ojos de todos los concursantes incluido Izuku se abrieron de sorpresa al ver la cantidad masiva de puntos.

-¡10, 000,000! - dijeron todos asombrados por tal cantidad.

Y así, Izuku comenzó a notar que muchos comenzaron a verlo con ojos asesinos, no importa la posición en la que estés, mientras que derribes al equipo del que tiene el 1er lugar... ¡puedes pasar siendo el 1er lugar!

-Si esto es la supervivencia del más fuerte, con una oportunidad para los que estén en último lugar derroten a los que están al frente! - ¿Por qué me parece que Midnight disfruta con poner a Izuku en la boca del lobo? -Aquellos que estén en la cima sufrirán más escucharan mucho esto mientras estén en la U.A ¡Al fin de cuentas esto es lo que significa "Plus Ultra"! ¡Midoriya Izuku, quien llego primero en la clasificatoria, vale 10,000.000 de puntos! -

Los ojos que me observan a mí alrededor son diferentes a los que recibía de pequeño el primer lugar que lo obtuve gracias a mi esfuerzo y dedicación así como al apoyo de mis maestros.

-Ahora explicare las reglas de la Batalla de Caballería -comenzo a explicar Midnight mientras todos veían la pantalla -El tiempo límite es de 15 minutos, cada equipo vale el total de los puntos de sus miembros y los jinetes usaran las nadas en la cabeza usando esa cantidad, los equipos intentaran tomar la banda de los demás antes de que el tiempo se acabe e intentaran mantener todos los puntos que puedan, las bandas robadas deben ser usadas sobre el cuello, asi que entre más roben, más será difícil el manejarlas y lo más importante, aunque su banda sea robada, o su equipo cae aún siguen en la competencia! -

-Lo que significa -dijo analítica Momo al pensar en las reglas -que como somos 42, habrá 12 o 10 equipos todo el tiempo en el campo -

-Una estrategia que le permita a alguien tomar tus puntos primero asi tendrás más libertad -dijo Mina al pensar en ello.

-Es difícil decirlo sin ver cómo serán repartidos los puntos, Mina-chan -dijo Tsuyu dando su propio punto.

En eso, Midnight hablo nuevamente -Durante el juego, será una cruel batalla en donde podrán usar sus individualidades. Pero, sigue siendo una batalla de caballería, obtendrán una tarjeta roja por ataques que intenten hacer caer al equipo contrario y serán removidos knmediatamente! -

-Mierda, así que chiste -maldijo Bakugo.

En eso a la pantalla apareció un cronometro con 15 minutos.

-Ahora tienen 15 minutos para hacer sus equipos ¡Inicien! -

-(Los puntos realmente no importan en mi caso.) -comenzó a pensar Izuku mientras escuchaba a cada persona formar equipo con alguien. - (Las personas que necesito en mi equipo son...) -

-¡Deku-kun! / ¡Izuku! -un par de voces femeninas llamaron la atención del chico para ver tanto a Uraraka como a Momo ir hacia el - ¡Seamos un equipo! -

-Gracias Uraraka-san, Momo-chan -dijo el chico agradecido, pensó que tendría que convencerlas para que se unieran a él pero ese no era el caso, ya que no muchos querrían estar con él por la cantidad de puntos -Por un momento temí que ustedes estarían en otro equipo -

-Bueno, pienso que es mejor trabajar con quienes te agradan -dijo Uraraka radiante.

-Sí , bueno antes Todoroki vino a mi pidiendo unirme a su equipo -dijo Momo llamando la atención de los dos -Pero, no acepte prefiero trabajar contigo Izuku -dijo la chica con una sonrisa un ligero rubor.

-Eso me alegra mucho Momo-chan, en fin tenía pensado invitarla a mi equipo -dijo Izuku feliz y un poco sonrojado, pero después recuperando la compostura -Bueno, ahora solo falta una persona y estoy seguro de que aceptará y será bastante útil -

-Iida-san ya fue reclutado en el equipo de Todoroki -informo Momo pensando que Izuku se refería a el -El dijo que eres un gran amigo, pero que por una vez quiere enfrentarte para superarse a sí mismo -

-Bueno, puede entenderlo de hecho es mejor así pues si yo soy su objetivo a superar que venga a mi con todo su poder - dijo el peliverde con una sonrisa -Pero a quien yo me refería era a alguien más -moviendo su cabeza comenzó a buscar a cierta persona esperando que no tuviera equipo, así como posibles candidatos por si no era asi y cuando sus ojos enfocaron a la persona UE estaba buscando comenzó a caminar hacia él.

-Tokoyami-kun -dijo Izuku al chico con cabeza de ave -Necesito tu apoyo -

Tiempo más tarde.

-¡Ahora es el momento de empezar! -dijo Midnight una vez que los 15 minutos terminaron, mientras que en la cabina de comentaristas Present Mic despertaba a Aizawa.

-[Despierta Eraser ¡Después de 15 minutos de formar equipos y estrategias, 12 equipos de caballería se alinean en el camino!] -

-[Hay unos equipos interesantes] -dijo Aizawa al ver a todos los equipos.

Izuku se ató la banda con el símbolo de 10, 000,435 puntos (desconozco la exactitud de la suma de este equipo) también tenía en su mono una Bokken cortesía de Momo, mientras que por debajo de él, Momo y Uraraka lo tenían sujeto de los lados, y por el frente estaba Tokoyami con Dark Shadow de fuera.

-Uraraka-san, Momo-chan, Tokoyami-kun -hablo el peli verde a su equipo los cuales solo pusieron atención, mientras que Izuku veía a los demás equipos a su alrededor, pero su atención estaba principalmente en dos de ellos.

El equipo de Todoroki, el cual consistía en Iida, Kaminari, y la chica peli rosa del curso de apoyo siendo su nombre Hatsume Mei.

Y el otro, era el equipo de Bakugo, con Kirishima, Mina y Sero.

Aunque sabía que estaban en la mira de los demás equipos por su gran puntaje, esos dos serian quienes irian tras ellos por todo sin dejarle un momento para respirar.

-¡Será un placer trabajar con ustedes! -dijo el peliverde ganándose sonrisas y asentimientos de sus compañeros.

-[¡Ahora, vamos! ¡Cuenta regresiva para la sangrienta batalla real!] -hablo Present Mic mientras todos, concursantes y espectadores se preparaban para lo que venía.

-[¡3!] -

-Nuestro objetivo es... -decía Bakugo mientras se tronaba los nudillos.

-[¡2!] -

-...solo uno -dijo Todoroki con su semblante calmado.

-[¡1!] -

Izuku solo se preparó para lo que venía al igual que los demás - Vengan-

-¡START! -

 **Fin del capitulo.** **Lo siento no tuve Internet el día de hoy hasta la tarde por eso la demora.** **Sin más perdonen la tardanza y las faltas de ortografía.**


	11. Preludio

**El anime de Boku no hero corresponde al autor Kōheik Horikoshi todo lo utilizado respecto al anime le pertenece así como otros personajes y habilidades a sus respectivos creadores.**

-Personaje hablando-

(Personaje pensando)

 **Ubicación.**

Todos los equipos fueron directo al equipo líder de Midoriya Izuku y sus amigos, para robarles los puntos y así coronarse en primer lugar.

Fuera del estadio.

-El festival deportivo de la U.A es sobre simular circunstancias que enfrentaran como héroes y así poder ver que tan listos estarán para serlo -opinió un héroe mientras veía en un pequeño televisor la competencia en vivo junto con otros héroes.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué estás diciendo? -pregunto Mount Lady mientras terminaba de comer una golosina.

-En un mundo plagado de agencias de héroes para poder poner comida en la mesa hay veces en las que tienes que patear a otros para mostrarte, para eso fue la carrera de obstáculos de las clasificatorias ¿Verdad? -termino de explicar mientras soltaba algo de humo que había fumado de su cigarrillo.

-¿No es cruel que pase eso? -pregunto Mount Lady al escuchar eso.

-Mira quien lo dice -dijo Kamui Wood viéndola con algo de enojo -Tu misma lo hiciste cuando nos conocimos ¿Recuerdas? -dijo recordando el momento en que ella derroto al villano y se llevó la gloria.

-Por otro lado aun si son rivales en el negocio, hay muchos casos en donde debes trabajar en equipo -

-¡Oh, es como la batalla de caballería! -Dijo Lady Mount al comprender a que quería llegar -Si tú ganas, tu equipo también, así que debes pensar en la compatibilidad y las individualidades de los demás es una situación simbiotica-

-Coordinarte con tu compañero, ir a entrenamientos conjuntos de individualidades a otras agencias - decia Kamui Wood mientras tomaba un poco de agua.

-Los chicos están haciendo eso ahora en su camino de vida antes de ser profesionales -dijo Desutegoro mientras volvía a mirar el televisor.

-La tienen difícil ¿No creen? -dijo la heroína al ver que la batalla de caballería ya había comenzado.

En el estadio.

-¡Básicamente es una batalla por los 10, 000,000 de puntos! -exclamo Tetsutetsu mientras que su equipo así como todos los demás iban tras el de Izuku.

-¡Midoriya-kun, me quedare con esos puntos! -exclamo Hagakure la cual estaba desnuda de la cintura para arriba, solo dejando ver una banda en su frente.

-Un ataque apenas empezando ¿Eh? La consecuencia de la gloria -dijo Tokoyami preparándose para lo que sería el inicio - ¡Haz tu Elección Izuku! -

-Tenemos el primer lugar justo ahora, y como todos van tras nosotros, lo primario ahora es una retirada estratégica ¡Corran! -exclamo Izuku haciendo que a sus amigos se les resbalar a una gotita estilo anime.

-¡No te dejare! -exclamo Tetsutetsu al momento en que uno de sus compañeros tocara el suelo con uno de sus pies cambiando el suelo desde su pie en dirección al equipo de Izuku el cual sintió que lentamente comenzaban a hundirse.

-¡¿Qué es esto?! -exclamo sorprendida Uraraka.

-¡Nos estamos hundiendo! -dijo Momo al ver como comenzaban lentamente a adentrarse al suelo como si este fuera arena movediza.

-Esa debe ser la individualidad de su caballo frontal -dijo Izuku mientras pensando- ¡Uraraka-San por favor quitarnos la gravedad, Momo-chan, sacamos de aquí! - acatando las indicaciones del peliverde Momo pudo liberarlos creando unos bastones para salir de la trampa.

-¿Que? Síganlos que no escapen -dijo Tetsutetsu al ver al equipo líder alejarse por el aire.

-¡Jiro-chan! -dijo Hagakure a Kyouka para que la chica lanzara uno de sus auriculares hacia el equipo de Izuku y tomarlos desprevenidos.

Pero en un rápido movimiento, Dark Shadow intercepto el ataque.

-¡Tokoyami! - dijo sorprendida

-¡Excelente trabajo! ¡Siempre cuidando me la espalda verdad Tokoyami! -dijo Izuku a Tokoyami - También gracias Dark eres el mejor -

-No es nada - respondió el chico.

-¡Soy el mejor, lo se! -

-¡Eres increíble Tokoyami-kun! -dijo Uraraka, ahí se dio cuenta que el peliverde hizo una buena elección al elegir a Tokoyami.

-¡Estamos cayendo! -dijo Momo al ver que ya estaban cerca del suelo, y cuando por fin tocaron tierra.

-Momo-chan, crea lo más rápido que puedas una bokken de metal - pidió el Midoriya.

(se que una bokken es una espada de madera, pero si existen las de metal)

-Para que quieres un eso ahora - pregunto totalmente confundida.

-Lo utilizaremos para ganar, confía en mi - y como si fuera por arte de magia la pelinegra empezó a crear los artículos que le pidió.

Y una vez tocaron el sueño comenzaron a correr lejos de los demás equipos.

-¡Nosotros también iremos tras ellos! -Exclamo Hagakure -¡Vamos Jiro-chan, es hora de la venganza! -

-¿Eh ? Espera, Hagakure la banda desapareció -dijo Sato al notar que algo faltaba en su líder.

-¡¿Que? ¿En qué momento?! -

-Botín de la pelea para nosotros -dijo un chico a un par de metros de ellos mientras ondeaba con su dedo la banda de Hagakure.

Este suceso ocasionó que todos dejaron de ir tras el equipo de Izuku para ir por los demás equipos y quitarles sus bandas.

-[Aunque apenas han pasado dos minutos desde que empezamos ¡Esto ya se ha vuelto una total locura! ¡Las peleas por las bandas están en todos lados! ¡Ignorar a los 10, 000,000 de puntos e ir por el 2do, 3er y 4to lugar tampoco es mala idea! ] - grito P. M.

-Jejejeje -esa risa llamo la atención de Izuku para ver por detrás de el a Shoji correr hacia ellos, pero sus tentáculos estaban todos juntos creando una especia de cúpula dejando una apertura ligera para dejar ver solo oscuridad - ¿Pelear? No estos esto solo es conseguir las bandas- se escuchó una voz desde ese mismo punto.

-¿Shoji-kun? ¿Qué? ¿Él está solo? - Pregunto Uraraka.

-Pongamos algo de espacio entre nosotros por ahora -dijo Momo al notar como el equipo de Tetsutetsu iba también tras ellos.

-Cierto, no podremos quedar atrapados y quedar contra múltiples oponentes -dijo Tokoyami al ver a los dos equipos.

Cuando Uraraka estaba por dar un paso para escapar pero nuestro protagonista habló.

-Espera un poco más Uraraka-chan, ponte atenta y corre cuando te diga, creo saber quien esta con Shogi y eso lo podemos utilizar a nuestro favor-

¿Eh? - no sabia porque lo decía pero aun así decidió obedecer, ya que los dos equipos estaban cerca de el suyo dijo.

-Ahora Uraraka-

Al esquivar el ataue alcanzó ver como un proyectil morado paso de largo pegando el pie de uno de sus compañeros al suelo evitando que se moviera.

Ese proyectil era una de las esferas pegajosas del chico la cual mantenía el pie del chico unido al suelo.

Pero, ¿de done vino? Se preguntaba Momo mientras miraba en todas direcciones esperando ver al pequeño pervertido.

-Desde aquí -la voz del pequeño pervertido alerto al equipo del peliverde para después ver en donde estaba, asomándose desde el interior de la cúpula de tentáculos de Shoji.

-¿Eh? ¿Eso está permitido? -Pregunto la castaña.

-¡Lo está! -contestó la heroína

En eso Izuku tuvo que agacharse para eludir una larga, lengua que trato de ir tras su banda.

-No esperaba menos de ti, Midoriya-chan -dijo una voz después de que la lengua regresara de donde salio para revelar a la chica mitad rana.

-Asui-san también -

Para después nuevamente los dos adentrarse más para quedar a oscuras, y las esferas pegajosas junto con la lengua de Tsuyu salieron de allí con rumbo a Izuku y su equipo.

-[¡El equipo Mineta está usando su gran diferencia de tamaño! ¡Son como un tanque!] -

-¡Midoriya, debemos alejarnos! -dijo Tokoyami al ya tener a ambos equipos cerca de ellos ya que el de Tetsutetsu logró despegarse del suelo.

Izuku después de esquivar la última esfera y ataque de lengua, asintió para hacer r lo que su amigo le había aconsejado.

-¿Momo-chan lo que te pedí ya esta listo? -pregunto a lo que la chica sintió y le dio la bokken - Gracias, ahora retirada - logrando escapar de sus perseguidores pero no solo ellos eran los que les afectaba el ataque anterior.

-¡Oh no mi zapato! -dijo Uraraka al ver que su zapato se quedo unido al suelo.

-¡No creo que sea el momento de preocuparnos por eso! -

BOOM

Una explosión llamo la atención de dicho equipo.

-¡No te dejes llevar Deku! -

-¡Wao ya te habías tardado Kacchan, pensé que y no me querias! - dijo burlon haciendo enojar al rubio quien impulsándose con una explosión se había separado de su equipo para volar en el aire hasta donde estaba el equipo de Izuku.

-¡Toma esto! -grito el rubio al momento de lanzar una explosión hacia el equipo de Izuku.

-¡Tokoyami-kun! -

BOOM

Pero en un ágil movimiento, Dark Shadow se puso entre Izuku y Bakugō recibiendo la explosión.

La gente ovaciononaba por tal momento épico que vieron.

-[¡Él se separó de su cuadrilla ! ¡¿Eso está bien?!] -

-Es una técnica asi que está bien, siempre y cuando no toque el suelo -aclaro Midnight.

Y en eso, una cinta por parte de Sero se ató al torso de Bakugō para luego jalarlo y ponerle de nuevo sobre ellos en su posición de jinete.

-Buena atrapada -dijo Kirishima al peli negro.

Mientras tanto con el equipo de Izuku.

-¿Estás bien Uraraka-san? -pregunto el peliverde.

-Lo estoy, aunque es un poco difícil caminar sin mi zapato-

-Bueno eso es un problema, pero al menos ya tenemos la mayoría de piezas en el tablero -dijo Izuku confundiendo a sus compañeros que no entendían a que se referia- (Solo falta una pieza mas) -

-Izuku -Momo hablo al peli verde llamando su atención -Que hacemos ahora, no podemos combatir con Bakugou y cuidarnos de los demás equipos.

-Tranquila Momo-chan -dijo el peli verde al momento de agarrar la espada con su mano derecha.

-[Como me lo esperaba, todos van tras el 1er lugar y la clase 1-A esta en una persecución ardiente ¡Todos tienen habilidades!] -todos escuchaban con atención los cometarios de Present Mic mientras igualmente veían el espectáculo.

-Los de la clase A son buenos -dijo Desutegoro con una sonrisa.

-[¡Han pasado ya 7 minutos! ¡En la pantalla estás son las posiciones actuales!] -

Y en cuanto se mostró dicha pantalla, muchos abrieron los ojos de sorpresa.

-[¿Eh? Esperen un momento, además de Midoriya, la clase 1-A no lo está haciendo bien... ¿Bakugou? ¿Eh?] -

Alguien le había logrado quitar la banda a Bakugou justo por detrás.

-La clase A es de pensamiento simple -dijo la persona que logro quitarle la banda a Bakugō un chico de cabello rubio liso bien peinado.

-¡Nos atrapo! -dijo sorprendida Mina.

-¿QUÉ DIJISTE INFELIZ? DEVUÉLVEME ESO O TE MATO -

-Como dijo Midnight que era el primer juego no tendría sentido para ellos sacar a muchas personas en las clasificatorias ¿Verdad ? Asumiendo que ellos mantendrían a 50 personas para la siguiente, solo nos mantuvimos entre ese número mientras corríamos, observando las individualidades y personalidades de aquellos que serían nuestros rivales, no hay punto alguno en ser obsesivo sobre ganar las preliminares ¿Me equivoco? -dijo el chico de cabello rubio mientras se ataba la banda al cuello -Pero es una buena idea ¿No crees? Es mejor que ir tras la cima temporal como un caballo con una zanahoria frente a su cara. Por cierto, eres famoso ¿Verdad? ¡Como víctima en el incidente del villano de Barro! Háblame más sobre eso -

Al mencionar dicho evento, Bakugō solo apretó los dientes de furia.

-Sobre cómo se siente ser ataco por los villanos -

-No te dejes Kacchan, demuestrale quien manda - apoyo Izuku aprovechando la situación para deshacerse temporalmente del rubio.

-CÁLLATE DEKU -

BOOM

De la nada, en un arranque de velocidad que fue provocada por una de sus clásicas explosiones, Bakugō salio disparado hacia el chico y en eso sujeto con fuerza dos de las bandas que estaban en el cuello del chico.

Sero rápido disparo una cinta para atarla en el torso de Bakugō y traerlo de regreso antes de caer al suelo.

-[¡Bakugō acaba de atacar nuevamente, no solo ha recuperado sus puntos, ha ganado más!] -

Y asi fue, Bakugō había sujetado con fuerza su banda anterior y una que estaba por debajo de ella.

-Kirishima, cambio de planes -dijo el chico explosivo al ver la cara de sorpresa del otro - ¡Antes de Deku acabemos con estos tipos! -

El equipo de Izuku se alejo del equipo del rubio, pero se detuvo de pronto al tener a otro equipo frente ellos.

Los ojos de Izuku tomaron seriedad al ver al jinete de dicho equipo.

-Me estaba preguntando ¿Cuándo vendrías tras de mí Todoroki-kun? -

Y tal como dijo, el equipo de Todoroki, compuesto por Kaminari, Mei, e Iida quienes al parecer estaban usando unas de las botas flotantes de Mei que estaba frente a ellos.

-[¡Ahora solo queda la mitad del tiempo! ¡La Batalla de caballería esta por entrar a la 2da mitad! ¡En este inesperado levantamiento de la clase B, ¿Quién tendrá los 10 millones al final?!] -

-Seré yo quien se los quede -dijo Todoroki antes la pregunta e Present Mic.

Mientras tanto en otra parte del campo.

-Era un buen plan, asi que me uní al equipo a pesar de ser junto a ti -dijo Tsuyu desde el interior de la cúpula de tentáculos de Shoji a Mineta, quien se veía que estaba histérico, pues de un momento a otro este había perdido su banda - ¿Cuándo perdiste la banda? -

-¡No lo sé, si no no la habría perdido?¿No crees! ¡Pero ahora no queda nada que perder, Shoji, ahora pongámonos en modo de ataque! -dijo el chico al otro de varios brazos al momento en que los tentáculos se separaran para quedar libres y volverse brazos para después correr hacia los equipos Midoriya y Todoroki -¡Vamos a robar los puntos de esos dos equipos con todo lo que tenemos! -

Mientras que de regreso con esos dos equipos.

-Pensé que no tendríamos una confrontación con este equipo hasta el final de esta competencia,Todoroki perece pensar muy bien de ti Izuku -dijo Momo al ver al peli mixto y su equipo frente a ellos.

-¡Solamente queda la mitad del tiempo! No dejen de moverse -

-Iida, en marcha -dijo Todoroki al peli negro de lentes al momento en que los tubos en las piernas de Iida comenzaran a soltar una gran propulsión -Hatsume, ¿tienes algo que conduzca y nos proteja de la electricidad? -pregunto esta vez a la peli rosa.

-Claro que si, mis bebes sirven para todo -dijo mientras soltaba una de sus manos al momento de buscar algo por detrás de ella.

-Kaminari, tu-

-¡Se lo que tengo que hacer! -dijo el rubio eléctrico con una sonrisa.

-¡Vigilen todos los lados! -dijo Izuku a su equipo al notar algo a su alrededor -¡Ellos no son los únicos que nos están cazando! -

Varios equipos iban tras el de Izuku desde casi todos los ángulos.

-Asegúrense de protegerse bien -decia Kaminari mientras que alrededor de su cuerpo se producía electricidad.

-Tomen -dijo Mei al momento de darle a Todoroki una manta blanca el cual la uso para cubrirlos.

-¡Descarga Indiscriminatoria de 1.3 Millones de Voltios! -rugió Kaminari al momento de lanzar una gran descarga eléctrica la cual dio de lleno a casi todos los equipos dejándolos paralizados por la gran descarga.

Pero el equipo de Izuku estaba a salvo gracias a un rápido movimiento de Dark Shadow el cual recibió el golpe de lleno.

Una vez que la electricidad seso, Todoroki soltó la manta para después alzar la mano derecha la cual parecía estar cubierta de una ligera aura helada -Quedan menos de 6 minutos, no puedo retroceder ahora -dijo al momento de bajar un poco la mano y hacer que el piso se congelara por detrás de ellos para dejar a los demas de los equipos inmovilizados -Lo siento, pero tendrán que soportarlo -

-[¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que hizo? ¡Todoroki se encargó de esa multitud de equipos en un instante!] - grito P. M.

-[Los congelo después de que la descarga de Kaminari se detuviera] -era el comentario de Aizawa - [Creo que era de esperarse, pero tomo en cuenta de cómo mucha gente lo esquivo en la pista de obstáculos] -

-[¡Buen comentario!] -

-Tal vez debería tomar esto ahora, ya saben por si acaso -dijo Todoroki al lanzar unas bandas al aire dejando a todos sorprendidos al notar que les faltaban sus bandas para después crear un muro de hielo y seguir tras el equipo de Izuku.

-¡Se están acercando! -exclamo Momo al notar que el equipo de Todoroki ya estaba muy cerca de ellos.

-¡Los contendré! -dijo Tokoyami al momento de que Dark Shadow fuera al ataque.

-¡Hatsume! -dijo el peli mixto al momento que la chica del curso de apoyo sacara una vara de metal de una mochila detrás de ella para usarla para interceptar el ataque.

-Las invenciones y herramientas de la chica son difíciles de tratar -dijo Izuku al ver los inventos de la chica y el cómo los usaban y como era capaz de sacar las herramientas.

-Pero Kaminari es peor -dijo Tokoyami al ver al rubio y recordar la anterior descarga eléctrica -Como ya sabes si esa armadura hubiera sido soleado, Dark Shadow seguramente hubiera sido destrozado mientras siga descargando electricidad así me será difícil atacar y Dark Shadow se pondrá tímido -

-estoy en contra de la violencia -

Pero en eso, detuvieron su paso hacia atrás del camino al notar que por poco salen del área.

-[¡El equipo Midoriya ya no tiene a donde ir!] -

-¿Crees que ellos sepan tu debilidad Tokoyami-kun - pregunto la portadora de la gravedad.

-Lo dudo, los únicos que conocen la debilidad de Dark Shadow es Koda e Izuku así que no hay problema -

-Entonces usaremos eso a nuestro favor ¡Sin importar lo que pase, mantendremos los 10 millones! -

Asi pasó el tiempo nuevamente mientras que ambos equipos estuvieron atacando y defendiendo respectivamente.

-[¡Ya solo queda un minuto, y Todoroki ha creado una gran barrera de hielo encerrando a ambos equipos para poder quedarse con los 10 millones de puntos en un instante! O al menos eso pensé hace 5 minutos ¡Midoriya ha podido mantener la distancia entre ellos en ese estrecho espacio durante 5 minutos! ] -

Y cuando el equipo de Todoroki dio un paso Dark Shadow se puso al frente para detenerlos.

En un palco se encontraba un sujeto que veía todo y el cómo Todoroki era mantenido a raya - (Él puede ver atravez de ti, tonto) -

Mientras que de regreso a ambos equipos.

-(Está manteniendo distancia permaneciendo en el lado izquierdo, está prestando mucha atención a este ritmo si quiero congelarlos tendré que recurrir a Iida para acercarme) -eran los pensamiento de Todoroki al ver la situación en la que están y al ver que estaba por acabarse el tiempo - (Y si sigue moviéndose asi, me congelare a mí mismo indiscriminadamente.) -en eso vio a Kaminari el cual parecía tratar de mantenerse consciente - (y Tokoyami puede defenderse de la electricidad de Kaminari) -

Vio a Izuku a los ojos, para ver la determinación ardiendo en ellos -Chicos, solo tenemos un minuto no podrán utilizarme después de esto -hablo Iida llamando la atención de ellos para que lo vieran -Agárrense fuerte -

En eso, Iida se agacho un poco al momento en que los tubos en sus piernas comenzaran a rugir y después de eso salieron líneas de fuego dando a entender la potencia que estaba usando -Asegúrate de conseguirlo Todoroki-kun Torque Over Recirpoburst-

Y después de eso salieron disparados a gran velocidad contra el equipo de Izuku, el peli verde podía verlo a cámara lenta, Iida se estaba moviendo a gran velocidad que era casi difícil moverse antes de hacerlo.

-(Así nos quitaran los 10 millones, suerte que considere la situacion) -pensó mientras veía al equipo de Todoroki acercarse - (Tendré que desconcentrar a Iida-kun) -dijo al momento de espada de preparase para lanzarla en dirección del otro equipo.

-(¡Lo conseguiremos!) -pensó Todoroki al ver que estaba por conseguir los puntos.

-¡NO TE DEJARÉ LOS PUNTOS, NOSOTROS NOS QUEDAREMOS CON LA VICTORIA! -grito Izuku al momento de lanzar la espada a gran velocidad para sorpresa del equipo contrario.

La espada salio disparada de la misma forma que una jabalina la cual fue en dirección hacia Iida para que le diera un fuerte golpe en el muslo haciendo que el chico de cabello negro y lentes perdiera la fuerza y así perdiera su velocidad para despues caer bruscamente al no sentir su pierna lo cual hizo que su equipo cayera al suelo.

Pero cuando estaban por caer completamente por el golpe, ya estaban cerca del equipo de Izuku y Todoroki intento aprovechar el momento para tomar los puntos de Izuku, pero su mano choco contra un objeto con forma de diamante hecho de metal el cual mantenía protegida la cabeza de Izuku.

Al momento en que Izuku lanzó la espada, Momo se encargo de crear un escudo al ver la cercanía del equipo de Todoroki al suyo para asi mantener segura la victoria.

-[¡¿Qué?! ¡Paso tan rápido que apenas pude verlo! ¡Iida uso una impresionante velocidad para tratar de atacar por sorpresa al equipo de Midoriya! ¡Pero este en un rápido movimiento lanzo su espada para golpear y frenar a Iida y hacer que el equipo este sin movimiento! ¡¿Eso es siquiera posible?!] -

-¿Qué fue eso? -pregunto Todoroki sorprendido al igual que el resto de su equipo, aunque frustrado al no poder lograr obtener los puntos.

-Al forzar el torque y las rotaciones, cree una potencia explosiva -dijo Iida desde el suelo adolorido por el golpe -Pero, con el retroceso mi motor se detiene después de un tiempo. Es un movimiento secreto que no había mostrado a nadie de la clase. Le había dicho a Midoriya-kun que lo desafiaría, pero -en eso miro hacia el peli verde que aún tenía la banda en su frente y los veía fijamente -Aún tengo mucho camino que recorrer -

-[¡Midoriya retiene los 10 millones!] -

-Lo hemos logrado - susurro Izuku -Ya solo falta una última cosa-dijo esta vez mientras miraba a sus compañeros los cuales igualmente sonreían al ver que lo habían logrado.

Mientras que en otro sitio de la batalla al mismo tiempo.

-En segundo lugar ¿eh? Podríamos haber hecho un poco más -dijo el chico de cabello rubio liso mientras veía el tablero de posiciones -como sea mantengamos... -

-¡Espera! -Esa voz por detrás de ellos les llamo la atención y más aún al saber quién hablaba - ¡Te dije que esperes! -

-rayos que persistente eres -dijo el chico mientras soltaba un suspiro -Como héroe, no hablo con persistentes -

BOOM

Pero al girarse, vio con lujo y detalle a Bakugō salir disparado hacia el nuevamente con una explosión.

-¡No actúes por tu cuenta Bakugou! -grito Kirishima al rubio explosivo.

-¡Tsuburaba! -exclamo el rubio al momento en que su compañero soltara algo de aire de su boca creando algo parecido a un escudo.

Bakugou gō choco contra dicho escudo y para intentar no caer se sujetó con fuerza de los bordes y con un pie plantado en este para después comenzar a golpearlo repetidamente.

-¡No podrás! -dijo el creador del escudo de viento -¡Es casi tan duro como el asero! -dijo al momento de nuevamente tratar de irse.

POW

KRASH

Pero de un fuerte puñetazo Bakugō logro destruir dicho escudo y después sujetar con fuerza las bandas en el cuello del chico rubio.

En eso, usando la espalda del mismo dio un salto hacia atrás para impulsarse y quitarles el resto de las bandas que tenía y también regresar a su posición.

-¡Tomó las bandas! -

-[¡El equipo Bakugō ha tomado todas las bandas para quedar en el 2do lugar!] -

-Con esto sin duda llegaremos a la siguiente etapa -dijo Kirishima feliz al estar en el 2do lugar.

-¡Claro que no! -dijo Bakugou ugō comenzando a golpear a Kirishima en la cabeza - ¡Iremos por el primer lugar! ¡Iremos tras Deku y lo aplastaremos! -

Y asi comenzaron a correr hacia la barrera de Hielo que los separaba de su objetivo.

-Es momento de hacer tu parte Ashido -dijo Bakugou a la peli rosa al momento en que esta alzara su mano derecha estando cerca del hielo para lanzar su acido hacia este y comenzar a descongelarlo.

-[¡Ya estamos a solo 30 segundos, que inicie la cuenta regresiva!] -

BOOM

-¡DEKU! -

Bakugou se lanzó de una explosión al aire para quedar por encima del equipo de Izuku llamando la atención de este.

Izuku aunque sabía que ya estaban a salvo de que pudieran quitarles los puntos, sabía que Bakugō no se rendiría tan fácil, asi que decidió que ya era hora de hacer funcionar su plan.

-Tokoyami lanzame - dijo esta vez Izuku para que su amigo lo sujetará con ayuda de Dark Shadow y lo lanzará al aire sobrepasando la altura del rubio.

Bakugou comenzo a preparar una gran explosión en su mano izquierda haciendo que la palma de su mano humeara.

Mientras que Izuku comenzó a girar cayendo en picada par chocar contra el rubio mientras liberaba un poco de sus vendas.

-¡DEKU! -

-¡KACCHAN! -

Toda la multitud estaba extasiada ante lo que pasaría en este momento mientras que los chicos por debajo de ellos podían observarlos, era como si esto fuera predestinado.

Ya cuando estaban frente a frente Izuku soltó una patada con ayuda del impulso que tomó y Bakugou lanzó su explosión creando una cortina de humo para ver como salían disparados en distintas direcciones siendo atrapados por sus compañeros y justo cuando cayeron se escucho el aviso.

-[¡Se acabó el tiempo!] -

Cuando la pequeña cortina de humo que envolvía los cuerpos de sus compañeros desapareció vieron que Bakugou estaba desorientado por la patada que fuertemente le dio el peliverde mientras Izuku tenía la ropa hecha pedazos pero en su pierna se veía que estaba envuelta con sus vendas.

-[¡Esta es la final de la Batalla de caballería!] -

Izuku y Bakugō se pusieron de pie justo para alejarse un poco de sus compañeros y se vieron de frente.

-[¡Ahora echemos un vistazo a los 4 mejores posiciones! ¡En 1er lugar el Equipo Midoriya que pudo retener los 10 millones de puntos durante toda la batalla!] -

La gente ovaciono con fuerza al equipo Midoriya.

-Lo logramos -suspiro de alivio Uraraka.

-Sí , lo sé -concordó con ella Momo.

-[¡2do lugar, el equipo Bakugō!] -

-¡Estuvo cerca! -dijo Mina mientras sacudía sus manos.

-Bueno, no es tan malo el 2do lugar -dijo Sero aceptando su posición.

-¿Crees que él se sienta bien? -pregunto Kirishima a sus compañeros al ver a Bakugō quien seguía de pie en sus mismo sitio pero con una mirada llena de seriedad.

-[¡El 3er lugar, el equipo Todoroki!] -

El peli mixto solo cerró los ojos mientras suspiraba al igual que el resto de su equipo, menos Kaminari el cual termino estaba en su estado "idiota".

-[¡En 4to Lugar el equipo Tetsu! ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿El equipo Shinso?!] -

Al parecer dicho equipo era el que pertenecía al chico peli morado de antes.

-[¡Estos 4 equipos avanzan! ¡Hacia la ronda final!] -

Mientras que en una parte del estadio, la persona que anteriormente vio a Todoroki comenzo a retirarse del lugar.

-[¡Ahora , vamos a tomar una hora de descanso para el almuerzo antes de comenzar las festividades de la tarde! ¡Nos vemos! Oye, Eraser Head, vamos por comida] -

-[No, voy a dormir] -

Y asi comenzaron a irse casi todos.

-Mina-chan, felicidades -dijo Tsuyu a su compañera de cabello rosado, que si bien no había ganado, debía de ser buena con sus amigos.

-Bueno, Bakugō me dijo que me quería en su equipo para ir contra el hielo de Todoroki, y dijo que también seria de buena ayuda para mantener a muchos a raya -dijo la chica de cabello y piel rosada con una gran sonrisa en su cara ganándose la atención de Tsuyu.

-¡Iida-kun, no sabía que mantenías un movimiento especial como ese! ¡No es justo! -dijo Uraraka a su amigo de lentes una vez que todos se reunieron en la salida del estadio con rumbo a la cafetería.

-No tiene nada que ver con ser justo, además Midoriya-kun logro interceptarme y mantener los puntos, no deberías de enfadar te. Pero como, ¿Acaso sabías de mi movimiento? -dijo Iida defendiéndose, y después de eso dirigió su vista interrogante hacia Izuku.

-No es eso Iida-kun yo solo use la lógica, tu me dijiste que tu kosei se llama motor, lo cual te proporciona una gran velocidad de movimiento en las piernas pero todo motor puede dar más de lo que dice pero al pasar esto se descomponen más fácilmente - empezó a explicar - Así que solo imagine que tu podías hacer algo similar por ello le pedí a Momo-chance que creará la espada antes de nuestro encuentro.

-¡Eso es Increíble! ¡¿No sabía que eras capaz de pensar en una posibilidad así en poco tiempo?¿También le dijiste a Momo-san que preparará el escudo? ! -dijo Iida impresionado.

-Eso no, yo pensaba usar mis vendas eso fue actuación de ella lo cual fue muy brillante - dijo sonrojado a Momo por el halago.

-Enserio, eso es impresionante Momo-san, tu reacción fue muy rápida.

-Gracias pero eso se lo debo a Izuku-kun ya que antes no podría haber pensado por estar en shock - respondió honestamente.

Asi pasaron hablando hasta que apareció al lado Kaminari con su expresión de idiota dando los pulgares.

-Oigan ¿Alguien sabe dónde está Izuku? -pregunto Momo a sus dos amigos pues ella desde hace rato no había visto a su amigo e interés amoroso.

-Es cierto, ¿Dónde está Deku-kun? -secundo Uraraka.

En un túnel aparte cerca del estadio.

Casi al final, había dos siluetas a ambos lados del túnel, viendose la una a la otra.

-¿De que querías hablar? -pregunto Izuku a Todoroki frente él.

Después de que la batalla de caballería había terminado, y comenzara la hora de descanso, Todoroki busco a Izuku para hablar con él.

Mientras que en otro parte del estadio.

El sujeto de antes estaba por bajar por las escaleras cuando de pronto alguien lo detuvo.

-¡Oye ! - al girarse, vio frente a él, a All Might en su forma super sonriéndole -¡Tiempo sin verte! ¡Tomamos algo de té, Endeavor! -

-All Might -hablo en un gruñido Endeavor al ver al héroe No.1 frente a él.

De regreso en el tunel.

-Sabes, si no nos damos prisa cerraran la cafetería -dijo el peli verde a Todoroki esperando hacerlo cambiar de opinión pues quería encontrarse con sus amigos.

Pero Todoroki aún seguía con su expresión de seriedad.

-Estaba dominado -por fin hablo Todoroki llamando la atención de Izuku -Tanto que por poco pienso en romper mi promesa -eso llamo la atención de Izuku ¿A qué se promesa se refería?

Pero en eso, recordó algo y vio el brazo izquierdo de Todoroki - (Él no lo uso ni aunque fuera a su favor) -y ahora que lo pensaba, jamás había usado su lado izquierdo durante alguna batalla, ni siquiera durante la carrera o la batalla de caballería.

En eso, Todoroki alzo su mano izquierda para mirarla -Iida, Kaminari, Hatsume, Uraraka, Tokoyami, Yaoyorozu ninguno de ellos lo sintió -en eso recordó algo, durante el momento en que trato de tomar la banda de Izuku -En ese momento, yo fui el único abrumado por casi usar mi izquierda, solo yo que había experimentado el poder total de All Might de cerca -

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -

-Significa que sentí algo similar proveniente de ti -en eso comenzo a bajar su mano -Midoriya, tu ¿Eres el hijo de un amor secreto de All Might o algo asi? -

-Epera ¿Que? - fue lo único que logró salir de la boca de Izuku que estaba sorprendido por l deducción de su compañero.

-All Might te ha estado observando ¿No es asi?-

Al recordar ese momento en que se enfrentaron antes de comenzar el Festival le dio a Izuku la respuesta de porque lo pregunto.

-¿Y que si fuera asi? -

-Ya que dijiste que esovsignifica que hay una conexión entre ustedes dos que no puedes revelar ¿Verdad ? -dedujo el chico de mitad y mitad dejando a Izuku serio pero muy tranquilo -Endeavor es mi viejo, seguro sabes que ha estado atrapado con el héroe No.2 por siempre si tienes algo del héroe No.1 entonces yo tengo una razón más para derrotarte -

-Te equivocas, no tengo relación con All Might pero si tienes razón en que me ah estado observando tal vez es porque ve potencial en mi - empezó el peliverde - Y lo que sentiste que se parece a All Migh es mi convicción de superar las peores situaciones con todo mi poder y voluntad, algo que tu no puedes hacer... No aun -

Con All Might y Endeavor.

-No te he visto desde esa charla con la prensa hace 10 años, te vi cuando n pasaba por aquí asi que pensé en venir a saludarte -dijo All Might con aire amistoso hacia su compañero héroe tratando de entablar una conversación.

Pero parecía que este no estaba deseoso de hacerlo -Ya veo, bueno ya lo has hecho ahora déjame en paz. -y comenzo a bajar por las escalares - ¿Te? Que broma, voy al baño así que dejame en paz -

-¡No seas tan frio! -All Might dio un salto para aterrizar frente a Endeavor -Tu hijo, el Joven Todoroki, lo hizo maravillosamente sin ni siquiera usar la mitad de su poder. ¿Es porque le enseñaste bien? -

-¿Qué estas tratando de decir? -pregunto Endeavor mientras fruncía el ceño ligeramente.

-No, es enserio quiero saber como criar a la próxima generación -

-¿Crees que te lo diría? -pregunto el héroe de fuego al momento de pasar de largo a All Might -Pareces ingenuo como de costumbre y me pones nervioso. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, si le hubiera enseñado algo a Shoto seguramente tendría el 1er lugar en lugar de ese mediocre 3er puesto, pero él no se deja enseñar -y comenzo a hacer su camino lejos -y recuerda esto-se detuvo por unos breves segundos -Hare que sea un héroe que te supere algún día. ¡Es por eso que lo cree! -

Eso pareció llamar la atención de All Might - ¿De qué hablas? -

-El ahora mismo está en su etapa rebelde, pero definitivamente te superara ¡Me asegurarse de ello ! -

Y se retiró dejando a un perturbado All Might atrás.

-Mi viejo tiene un fuerte deseo de levantarse en el mundo. -estamos de regreso con Izuku y Todoroki en su conversación -Como un héroe, gano un nombre para su mismo con fuerza aplastante, debido a eso All Might, la leyenda Viviente es una gran monstruosidad para él -

-Como no podía superar a All Might, paso al Plan B. -

-¿Estas hablando de eso Todoroki-kun? -pregunto el Midoriya que ya se estaba haciendo una idea, que esperaba fuera errónea aunque dudaba que fuera asi.

-¿Has oído hablar de los matrimonios de individualidad , cierto? -sus sospechas estaban en lo correcto -Ese fue un problema para los de la 2da y 3era Generación después de que los super poderes aparecieron, la elección de un cónyuge solo basado en el fortalecimiento de su propia individualidad y pasarlo a sus hijos, obligando a la gente a contraer matrimonio, una forma tradicional de pensar por la falta de ética. -

-Es un hombre con logros y dinero así se ganó a los parientes de mi madre y se apodero de la individualidad de ella. El trata de lograr su propio sueño al criarme para ser un héroe que supere a All Might. -

Izuku estaba muy molesto por lo que oía y comensaba a odiar a ese héroe si esque se le podía llamar así.

-Es tan molesto, no me convertiré en la herramienta de alguien tan despreciable como él. En mis recuerdos, mi madre siempre llora, "Tu lado Izquierdo no es Desagradable" mi madre dijo eso mientras me echaba agua hirviendo. -se llevó su mano izquierda a la cara, justo en donde estaba su quemadura en el ojo izquierdo - Básicamente, elegí una pelea contigo para mostrarle lo que puedo hacer, sin necesitar usar la individualidad de mi viejo, no la rechazo por completo, es por eso que trate de ganar el 1er lugar sin usarlo -

Esta era sin duda una conversación muy reveladora por parte de Todoroki, una que parecía estar solo para Izuku.

Pero aló lejos otra persona estaba escuchando.

En eso Todoroki comenzo caminar lejos del túnel.

-No me importa si no puedes decirme como estas conectado con All Might, no me importa lo que seas de All Might. Ire por encima de ti, solo usando mi lado derecho, perdón por quitarte el tiempo. -

Izuku solo comenzo a caminar hacia Todoroki llamando su atención -Sigo sin saber porque nadie cree lo que les digo, no es como si fuera algo que jamás pasaría pero bueno -

-(Después de todo el entrenamiento que eh hecho y lo que he avanzado hasta ahora no pienso perder ante nada, hasta llegar el momento en que ambos peleemos¡Es Una Promesa!)-penso mientras se acercaba más y mas -Prometí no perder ante nada ni nadie ¡Y eso te incluye!

Ambos estudiantes se vieron durante unos minutos sin dirigirse la palabra después de dicho momento, para luego Todoroki comenzara a alejarse dejando atrás a Izuku quien quedo de pie viendo a su compañero estudiantil alejarse.

Mientras que de regreso en el túnel, con la persona que había escuchado toda la conversación, él se encontraba pensando.

-(Deku) -pensó antes de alejarse del lugar hacia el interior del estadio.

El tiempo paso, y era momento de continuar con el Festival Deportivo con la 3era y última etapa.

Las cosas que ahora estaban pasando, eran primero las chicas de la Clase 1-A se encontraban vestidas de porrista, gracias a que Mineta las engaño para hacerlas vestir con esos trajes diminutos para poder verlas.

A lo cual se ganó una mirada de muerte de parte de su presidente de clase la cual cadi hizo que se orinar a en su pañal.

Y ahora después de eso se presentaba la tercer y última prueba del festival.

-[Los 16 estudiantes de los 4 equipos que llegaron a la ronda final ¡Pelearán en una especie de torneo uno a uno!] - anunció P. M.

-La última ronda en un torneo en donde peleamos uno a uno ¿eh? -dijo Kirishima al ver en la pantalla los distintos duelos que pasarían - ¡Voy a subir al escenario que veo cada año en televisión! -exclamo emocionado.

-¿Fue un torneo en el año pasado? -pregunto Mina confundida mientras usaba el traje de porrista.

-Fue diferente el año pasado, pero siempre hay una competencia de uno a uno -aclaro Sero -El año pasado fue un torneo deportivo de Chanbara. -

-Cállate cara plana, están por hablar -dijo Bakugō callando al peli negro de cintas.

En eso, Midnight comenzo a hablar -Ahora entraremos en un sorteo para determinar los encuentros -dijo mientras sacaba una caja amarrilla la cual decia las posiciones -¡Una vez que se determinen los encuentros, serán los juegos recreativos, para después comenzar el torneo! -

-Los 16 finalistas pueden elegir si entrar o no a la recreación, estoy segura de que algunos de ustedes quieren descansar o guardar fuerzas -dijo viendo a algunos estudiantes los cuales suspiraban de alivio -Ahora el equipo del 1er lugar -

-Disculpe -hablo Ojiro mientras alzaba la mano -Me retiro -

Muchos se preguntaron porque, hasta que el mencionó que no recordaba nada de la batalla de caballería hasta el final, creyendo que fue cosa de la individualidad de Shinso. Sabía que era una gran oportunidad, pero, todos compitieron dándolo todo y no podía estar con todos sin saber lo que realmente paso.

Y después de eso, otro estudiante, de nombre Nirengeki Shoda de la clase B también se retiró también por las mismas razones. Asi que al final, tuvieron que elegir a otro equipo, y en aunque elegirían al del 5to lugar, la líder decidió darle el lugar al equipo de Tetsutetsu.

Tetsutetsu y Shoizaki serían los otros 2 finalistas, después de eso hicieron los sorteos y los enfrentamientos.

Izuku tendría la primera pelea contra Shinso, mientras que Todoroki la 2da pelea contra Sero.

Lo cual significa que si tanto Izuku como Todoroki ganaban su primer enfrentamiento, se encontrarían en la 2da ronda.

Pero Izuku sabía que había algo más de que preocuparse, Shinso, no sabía su individualidad, pero algo le decia que sería problemático.

Pero aún así sonrió ya que significa que lo más divertido apenas iba a comenzar.

-Juguemos... -

 **Fin del capitulo.**


	12. Empiezan Las Batallas

**El anime de Boku no hero corresponde al autor Kōheik Horikoshi todo lo utilizado respecto al anime le pertenece así como otros personajes y habilidades a sus respectivos creadores.**

-Personaje hablando-

(Personaje pensando)

 **Ubicación.**

El Festival Deportivo estaba con la emoción al tope, ya que el torneo estaba en la 3era y última etapa a punto de comenzar.

Pero antes de esto se habían dado los juegos recreativos, en donde los estudiantes que no lograron llegar a la 3era etapa o los que desearan participar podían competir en los juegos.

Incluso si es para divertirnos, los que estamos en el torneo no podemos relajarnos. Algunos piensan en su estrategia contra su oponente, otros tratan de mantener la calma mental, otros se preparan para luchar y otros tratan de no estar nerviosos.

 **De regreso al estadio.**

Justo en ese momento, Cementos estaba usando su individualidad y con algo de cemento que salía de un tubo para poder crear lo que sería la plataforma del torneo.

-Casi esta lista – anunció el héroe.

-[¡Gracias Cementos!] –Le agradeció Present Mic a cementos a través de una radio, para luego comenzar a hablar a todos – [¡Hey chicos ¿Are You Ready?!] –

Y por respuesta obtuvo gritos y aclamaciones de todo el público y el semblante serio de unos participantes.

-[¡Ha pasado mucho, pero ha llegado el momento! ¡Una Batalla Seria! ¡Solo puedes confiar en ti mismo!] –

Mientras que en uno de los túneles, Izuku se encontraba esperando que fuera su momentos de salir hacia la plataforma y escuchaba las palabras de Present Mic.

– [¡Incluso si no eres un héroe, enfrentaras muchas situaciones así! Lo entienden ¿verdad? ¡Corazón, habilidad, cuerpo, sabiduría y experiencia! ¡Usen todo esto para ir hacia la cima!] –

Izuku solo tenía los ojos cerrados, mientras que trataba de enfocarse para lo que estaba por pasar.

-¡Hey! –una vos a su espalda le llamo la atención, y se encontró que caminando hacia él iba Momo. –Perdón por no venir antes, me estaba cambiando el traje de porrista–se disculpó un tanto avergonzada.

-No te preocupes, además te veías linda así también - sonrió a lo cual la pelinegra se sonrojo más.

-Buena suerte en tu pelea Izuku –dijo la Momo tratando de darle suerte a su enamoramiento.

-Gracias, de verdad lo necesitaba –agradeció el peli verde.

Izuku solo vio a Momo que le estaba dando una sonrisa dándole todo su apoyo para lograrlo, la cual fue correzpondida igualmente por Izuku, quien luego dirigió su vista hacia el final del túnel, donde estaba el estadio.

-[¡Audiencia! ¡Las Finales que todos han estado esperando, finalmente han llegado!] –todo el estadio ovaciono porque por fin había llegado el momento que todos había esperado. – [El primer encuentro es entre] –decía Present Mic al momento en que de una pantalla apareciera la imagen de los participantes y el encuentro.

-[El que saco a 2da posición en el examen de ingreso, el Presidente de la Clase A, aquel que ha hecho un excelente trabajo en todo este festival aquel que está abriendo paso a una nueva posibilidad el futuro héroe sin quirk ¡Midoriya Izuku!] – todos estaba emocionados hasta que escucharon la última parte donde cambiaron su expresión a una de shock.

-Es enserio, ese chico se quedó con el primer puesto en lo dos eventos anteriores y no tiene un kosei - exclamo alguien del público.

-¡¡¡SUGOIIII!!! - dijeron unos niños también del público.

En eso por el túnel de la derecha, comenzó a salir el peliverde con una sonrisa en su rostro y con una mirada llena de determinación.

-[Versus ¡Lo siento, el todavía no ha hecho nada para destacar hasta el momento! ¡Del curso de estudios generales, Shinso Hitoshi!] – y así por el túnel de la izquierda salió el peli morado con la misma expresión de siempre.

-[Las reglas son simples tomar a su oponente por la fuerza o inmovilizarlo, también puedes ganar si hacer a tu oponente decir "me rindo" o lo sacas de la plataforma.] –

Ambos chicos habían caminado hacia la plataforma para luego subir por los escalones de esta, una vez arriba caminaron un poco más para luego detenerse al estar a unos metros frente del otro.

-[¡Pueden herirse porque tenemos a nuestra Juvenil Enfermera esperándolos! ¡Pongan la moral y la ética a un lado! ¡Claro que cualquier cosa que ponga la vida de su oponente es trampa!¡Los héroes solo deben usar sus puños para detener a los villanos!] –

-Detendré las cosas si veo que se salen de control –informo Cementos sentado desde una parte del estadio frente a la plataforma observando lo que será el combate.

Izuku solo soltó un suspiro para prepararse.

-Es cierto lo que dijo Present Mic –Hablo Shinso llamando la atención de Izuku –Me refiero a lo de no tener kosei es cierto eso, ¿Como lograste entrar al curso de héroes asi? ¿Acaso alguien te ayudo? -

Izuku le dio la espalda y se dirigió al público - Creen que pueda responderle sin que me controle - ante esto el público se confundió pero Shinso estaba sorprendido.

-Así que sabes como funciona mi Kosei, pero esta bien prometo que no lo utilizaré si me respondes - contesto el pelimorado.

-[¿Ready?] –

Izuku regresó su vista a Shinso y respondió - Me parece bien, si es cierto yo no tengo ninguna particularidad, como entre es fácil pase los exámenes correspondientes, si alguien me ayudó pues si - respondió cada una de las preguntas de chico.

-[¡START!] –

-Lo sabia, eres un hijo de papi que recibió ayuda para entrar al curso de héroes –eso sorprendió un poco a Izuku, pero luego lo hiso enojar por cómo se refería a él sin siquiera conocerlo, y lo que más odiaba es que lo subestimaran.

-Interesante muy interesante, me pregunto si esto funcionará –exclamo Izuku para impresión del chico de estudios generales.

-Maldito - grupo para lanzarse a el.

Así Izuku también corrió contra el, Shinso le lanzó un golpe que esquivo y después le acertó una patada en el rostro pero antes que se recuperará se apoyo con sus manos en el suelo para darle otra patada que lo levantó del suelo y por último una patada de hacha en el estomago.

-Nunca recibí apoyo en mis primeros 5 años más que el de mi madre, hasta que llegomi tío quien me dio una motivación, la ayuda que yo recibí no fue gratis recibí un entrenamiento que en muchas ocasiones quise dejar pero aquí estoy y te doy la oportunidad de demostrar lo mismo - hablo llamando la admiración de casi todo el público principalmente de los niños que lo veían con estrellas en loz ojos.

Shinso se levanto poco a poco adolorido por las patadas que eras tremendamente fuertes.

-No sabes que tuve que pasar - dijo serio.

-Claro que si y te demostrarte que con volu... - empezó pero de repente se callo y su mirada se volvió perdida.

-Yo gano –dijo Shinso al ver a Izuku detenerse.

Mientras que en las gradas.

-¡A pesar de que me moleste en advertirle, ya casi lo tenia! –exclamo Ojiro poniéndose de pie y con las manos sobre la cabeza al ver a Izuku ahora quieto a un par de metros de Shinso.

Eso también pareció llamar la atención de Momo quien aún estaba en el túnel, al igual que el resto de la clase 1-A en las gradas.

-[Hey, Hey, ¿Qué pasa, por qué se detienen? ¡Es el primer encuentro importante! ¡Animen las cosas!] –

El peli verde estaba de pie con una mirada en blanco, como si estuviese en una especie de transe.

-[¡El encuentro que fue dominado por Midoriya dio un gran hiro! ¡¿Pero por qué está completamente congelado?!]-

Todo el público estaba atento ya que no entendían que estaba pasando en el campo ni siquiera sus amigos o Momo sabía que sucediendo ahí.

-[¡Tiene una mirada en blanco y no mueve ni un solo musculo! ¡¿Será la individualidad de Shinso?!] –decía Present Mic mientras que todos en las gradas observaban como aun Izuku estaba de pie sin hacer nada en la plataforma. – [No se destacó en lo absoluto, pero ¿Podría realmente ser alguien increíble?] –

-[¡Shinso Hitoshi de estudios generales ha superado a uno de los mejores del curso de héroes, Midoriya Izuku! ¡¿Quién habría imaginado esto?! ¿El fondo realmente derrumba a la cima? ] –

-[Por eso dije que el examen de ingreso no era racional] –eran las palabras de Aizawa mientras veía la pelea, más precisamente a Shinso.

-[¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas momia-san?] –

-[Aquí hay algunos datos básicos sobre los dos, ya que hay encuentros individuales de aquí en adelante, tuve a alguien que reuniera información para mi] –dijo sacando dos papeles, los cuales al parecer tenían los registros de ambos participantes – [Shinso fallo el examen práctico del curso de héroe, pero también aplico para estudios generales, sabia probablemente que no pasaría.] –

-[Su individualidad es muy poderosa, pero el examen práctico consistió en pelear contra villanos falsos, eso le dio ventaja a personas con individualidades de ataque físico Shinso no podría haber acumulado puntos con su individualidad, pero Midoriya no es alguien a quien debas subestimar por no tener un kosei, creo que ese podría ser tu peor error] –

 **De regreso a la plataforma.**

-Tienes suerte de haber sido ayudado, Midoriya Izuku pero aunque tienes parte de mi respeto no mereces estar donde estas– hablo Shinso hacia el peliverde que aún seguía en transe –Date la vuelta y sal de la plataforma –ordeno esta vez.

Sorpresivamente, Izuku se dio la vuelta, y comenzó a caminar hacia el otro lado, hacia el final de la plataforma.

-[¿Eh? ¡¿Qué?! ¡Midoriya está obedeciendo! ] –

-Deku-kun ¿Por qué? –pregunto Uraraka al ver a su amigo comenzar a caminar hacia el borde de la plataforma.

-Si sales pierdes –dijo esta vez Iida mientras movía su brazo de arriba abajo.

Mientras que en el túnel, Momo apretaba con fuerza el borde de la entrada del túnel.

-No, Izuku tu puedes –dijo Momo con preocupación que veía todo desde el tunel.

-Esa individualidad es….–dijo All Might en un susurro desde el palco -(El podría ser otro...) -

Shinso Hitoshi, individualidad: Lavado de Cerebro, responder a su pregunta se convierte en un interruptor para Lavado de Cerebro en el cerebro de su Oponente, obligándolos a hacer lo que él dice.

-(Espero poder ganar, si no no valdrá la pena el haberme dejado atrapar por su quirk) - pensó un tanto nervioso.

-[En el examen de aptitud en el primer día de escuela, Midoriya tuvo una de las puntuaciones más altas en el curso de héroe, pero incluso en pruebas en donde se usan las individualidades, lo hiso mejor que varios de sus compañeros] –eran las palabras de Aizawa esta vez mientas veía a Izuku acercarse al final de la plataforma – [Así que si pelean normalmente Midoriya ganaría fácilmente, claro esta si puede superar el lavado de Cerebro de Shinso, bueno como dije esto terminaría muy fácilmente] –

Izuku ya estaba a un par de pasos cerca del borde.

-Izuku, no debes salir se que puedes lograrlo, confío en ti –decía Momo en susurros al ver a Izuku estar por salir de la plataforma.

Pero algo desconocido para todos, era que aunque parecía que estaba en trance y no sabía lo que pasaba la realidad era otra.

-(¡No! Mi cuerpo no me responde, se mueve por su propia cuenta) –aún estaba consciente en su mente, y podía observar todo lo que pasaba a si como escuchar –(Es como mi cabeza está llena de niebla ¡No!) –

El final de la plataforma estaba cada vez más, y más cerca.

-(¡Maldición detente no avances más, aunque Ojiro-kun me advirtió yo quise esto para salvarlo pero ahora ¡Maldición!) –decía mientras recordaba, como en el tiempo antes del torneo, Ojiro fue a buscarlo, para decirle algo sobre Shinso.

 ** _Flash Back_**.

Izuku estaba pensando una estrategia al escuchar a Ojiro –Una individualidad que puede controlar a la gente que complicado –dijo serio y luego vio a Ojiro frente el – ¿No es demasiado fuerte para vencer? –pregunto.

El rubio con cola asintió –Sí, pero probablemente puedas evitarlo –en eso, Ojiro señalo su cabeza –no recuerdo mucho después de que conteste a su pregunta así que creo que así es como funciona –

-Entonces si respondo sin pensarlo, perderé de inmediato –dijo Izuku ahora con la frente un poco sudorosa de pensar en la habilidad de su oponente.

-No , pero no es completamente impenetrable –dijo Ojiro llamando la atención de Izuku - Dije que apenas recordaba algo hasta cuando llegue a la final ¿Lo recuerdas? –Izuku asintió –Cuando estábamos huyendo después de que Shinso robara la banda de Tetsutetsu, parece que me topé con uno de los caballos de su equipo fue ahí cuando pude despertar –dijo recordando dicho momento, cuando paso al lado de Shiozaki y sus hombros toparon, el recobro el conocimiento –Recuerdo lo que paso claramente después de eso –

-¿Así que recibir un impacto puede deshacerse del control? –pregunto analíticamente el peliverde.

-Es muy probable –respondió Ojiro –Aun así, no sé qué nivel de impacto sea requerido y en un encuentro uno a uno, no puedes contar con fuerzas externas como en mi situación –

En eso, Ojiro se levantó de su asiento –De todos modos, eso es todo lo que puedo decirte –

-¡Gracias! ¡Fue asombroso! –

-Voy a decir algo egoísta –dijo Ojiro mientras veía su puño derecho –Pero por favor, haz lo mejor por mí también –dijo extendiendo su puño hacia Izuku.

El peli verde solo miro dicho puño por unos momentos para luego sonreír y alzar el suyo y chocarlos –Lo haré lo prometo –

 ** _Fin Flash Back._**

Izuku termino de recordar justo cuando estaba por llegar al final.

-(Maldición, no puedo perder no después de lo que he avanzado, sería un desperdicio no me dejare vencer así) –

De la nada unas palabras de un libro regreso a su mente "Pero el nombre de Hellequin no representa un diablo o un asesino sino representa a un protector, un guardián de no sólo el rey sino de todo el reyno que vela por la seguridad sin darle importancia a ser catalogado como un payaso o un inútil, ellos eran la mayor fuerza defensiva oculta a simple vista cumpliendo su misión con éxito solo utilizando toda su fuerza conseguida en base a entrenamientos llegando a superar sus límites sin la necesidad de ser reconocidos por los demás.

-(Solo utilizando mis fuerzas, no, superando mis límites, este sentimiento) –en eso, el cuerpo de Izuku se detuvo antes de salir pero se veía como si su cuerpo estuviera sumamente caliente ya que se el aire se veía más denso –(Es exactamente la misma en aquella situcion) –en eso, su cuerpo entero se ponía más tenso por cada momento –(Esto no terminará así) –

-Probablemente no entiendas, pero incluso con una individualidad como esta, tengo mi propio sueño –hablo Shinso, esperando que Izuku nuevamente comenzara a moverse otra vez bajo su control –Ahora pierde para mí –

Pero solo escucho algo - YO GANARE ESTE ENCUENTRO –

Una gran cortina que parecía estar hecha de ese aire denso se expandió por gran parte del estadio muchos por algún momento sintieron miedo a la presencia del chico peliverde y los más alejados solo veían en shock el encuentro.

Todos aquellos que estuvieron en el USJ no daban crédito a lo que veían la forma imponente de Izuku los ponía nerviosos a todos.

Momo desde el túnel, solo abrió los ojos al ver ese suceso que jamás espero pero también se sintió intimidada por el chico.

Mientras que Shinso, se retrocedió varios pasos al sentir la presencia del Midoriya que claramente era de alguien muy superior a él lo cual lo preocupo.

Pero una vez que todo se calmó, se pudo observar con lujo de detalle a Izuku de pie en el borde de la plataforma pero el suelo presentaba ciertas cuarteaduras.

-(Esta sensación es increíble) –pensó Izuku que estaba impresionado por ese hecho– (Me sentí igual al pelear contra Nomu pero ahora es más poderoso) –

-[¡E….esto es…! ¡Midoriya se detuvo y acaba de sacar una gran cantidad de poder o no se que sea eso!] –

Toda la gente cuando salieron del shock ovaciono y aclamo a nuestro protagonista.

-¡Midoriya-kun! –exclamo Iida alzando los brazos al aire.

-¡Estoy, estoy feliz! –dijo esta vez Uraraka al ver a su amigo detenerse y aun seguir en la pelea.

Mientras que Aizawa, el solo vio todo con los ojos abiertos – (Ha sacado a flote ese increíble poder pero acaso habrá despertado un quirk en este momento) –

Mientras que en las gradas, Ojiro solo volvió a sentarse mientras soltaba un suspiro –Eso es de locos –

-¿Por qué? –dijo Shinso sorprendido al ver a Izuku liberado de su control – ¡No deberías poder moverte libremente! ¡¿Qué hiciste?!–

Izuku solo se volteo a encarar a su oponente con cara seria pero se veía una gran llama de determinación brillar en sus ojos.

-¡¿QUÉ HICISTE?! –volvió a preguntar Shinso a Izuku pero esta vez en un grito.

-(No me responde ¿Se dio cuenta del secreto?) –pensó Shinso apretando los dientes de frustración – (No, en ese caso debió haber escuchado a ese tonto desde el inicio, todo lo que puedo hacer ahora es hacerlo hablar otra vez) di algo –

Izuku solo se mantuvo callado.

-¿Así que puedes producir toda esa cantidad de poder? Estoy celoso –continuo hablando.

En eso Izuku hizo algo que nadie creía y si exactamente le respondió – No es poder, como dije y ya me canse de tanto decirlo yo no tengo un kosei, lo que viste fue mi determinación manifestándose –

-Gracias a mi individualidad he estado atrás desde el inicio. ¡Alguien bendecido como tú no puede entenderme ¿Verdad?! – Pregunto frustrado al ver que ya no podía controlar al peliverde.

-Te equivocas, te entiendo perfectamente, no sabes el sacrificio que tuve que hacer para obtener mi fuerza y habilidades– respondió - Y el porque no puedes controlarme si esque te lo estas preguntando es fácil mi voluntad es mayor a la tuya-

-¡NO ES IMPOSIBLE QUE ALGUIEN COMO TU ESTE A ESE NIVEL, ALGO ESCONDES ESTOY SEGURO- grito desesperado.

-Es la verdad, y ahora utilizaré todo mi poder para destruir todo tu poder – y a unos segundos de que terminó de hablar.

POW

Una patada impacto contra el rostro de Shinso lo levanto del suelo a un gran altura.

-Esto no acaba aqui – grito Izuku.

POW

Le dio otra patada elevando lo más aun.

POW

Una última patada para despues desaparecer y reaparecer atrás de Shinso enredando lo con sus vendas - LOTO PRIMARIO - grito para empezar a girar y caer de cabeza contra la plataforma junco con el pelimorado.

El golpe fue tan fuerte que provocó un pequeño cráter que hizo que Shinso perdiera el conocimiento y de ese cráter saliera Izuku un poco sucio por el poco y su traje un poco destruido.

Todos abrieron los ojos por la sorpresa.

-¡Shinso está fuera de combate! ¡El ganador es Midoriya-kun, quien avanza a la 2da ronda! –anuncio Midnight mientras alzaba su látigo y la gente grito eufórica.

Mientras que Izuku solo arreglo sus vendas enrollanfolas de nuevo en sus brazos, para después sentir que su cuerpo comenzó a entumecerse levemente.

-[En las finales, el 1ero en avanzar a la siguiente ronda, ¡es Midoriya Izuku de la clase A!] –exclamo Presente Mic, mientras que Shinso comenzaba a recuperar el conocimiento y al ver lo sucedido apretó los puños en frustración.

Mientras que en las gradas.

-Estaba muy nerviosa –dijo Uraraka mientras se sentaba y soltaba un largo suspiro.

-Le dio la vuelta a la situación en el último minuto ¡No esperaba menos de Midoriya-kun! –dijo esta Vez Iida.

-Si es Deku, el nunca hace nada de lo que le ordenan, a menos que le convenga –dijo esta vez Bakugo.

-Bueno, tú le ayudaste por así decirlo –dijo Kaminari a su lado.

-Cállate rata electrica –

-Sabía que esto pasaría, ya quiero enfrentarlo - dijo Tokoyami que estuvo en silencio durante todo el encuentro.

-[¡Yahoo! ¡Fue un interesante e intenso primer encuentro, pero deberíamos premiarlos a ambos por tener un aguerrido combate! ¡Aplaudan!] –

Paraara Izuku el sentimiento de Shinso seguía en su mente, mientras que frente él estaba el peli morado.

-Shinso-kun –hablo Izuku llamando la atención de Izuku – ¿Por qué quieres ser héroe? –

Eso sorprendio al pelimorado, pero luego se recompuso para responder –Siempre hay cosas que admiras –y comenzó a retirarse dejando impresionado a Izuku.

-Sabes tal vez no sea lo que esperas pero, tu puedes ser un heroe–dijo mientras observaba al pelimorado que empezaba a irse el cual volteo sorprendido –Te estaré esperando en el curso de heroes –dijo mientras observaba al chico casi llegar al túnel con una sonrisa cuando de pronto…

-¡Estuviste genial Shinso! –ese grito llamo la atención de Izuku y Shinso, para dirigir su mirada hacia dónde provenía y ver a un grupo de estudiantes hablarle al pelimorado.

-¡Buen trabajo! –

-¡Realmente me sorprendiste! –

-¡Eres la estrella de estudios generales! –

-¡Tuviste una gran pelea contra ese chico que ha estado en 1er lugar desde el inicio! –

-Además… –dijo uno mientras apuntaba hacia unos héroes que estaban detrás de él.

-Esa individualidad serviría muy bien contra los villanos, seria muy útil –

-U.A. no es muy inteligente ¿Él estaba en estudios generales? –

-Bueno , tienen mucha gente solicitando, sí que algunas cosas simplemente no pueden ser ayudadas –

-Básicamente se decidió por la experiencia de combate, si, al final resulto siendo la diferencia, que desperdicio. –

-¿Escuchaste Shinso? ¡Eres Increíble! –

Mientras que Shinso, si bien estuvo sorprendido, pudo mantener su mirada sin problemas.

-Dependiendo de los resultados, ellos consideraran la posibilidad de transferirte al curso de héroes –hablo Shinso hacia Izuku –Recuerda eso, porque aunque no lo logre, no me rendiré, entrare al curso de héroes. Aprobare. ¡Y me convertiré en un mejor héroe que ustedes! –

-Eso espero, pero no pienses que te dejaremos hacerlo tan fácil – dijo con una sonrisa retadora, pero de repente tomo aire y grito - TU SERIAS UN GRAN SUCESOR A HÉROE JAJAJAJA - lo cual todos escucharon pero solo 2 personas entendieron a que se refería.

Pero en eso, sintió de nuevo que estaba atrapado en su mente.

-(¿De nuevo? Maldición baje la guardia jajajajaja) – pensó alegre.

-Normalmente las personas son muy precavidas cuando hablan conmigo –dijo divertido el peli morado –A este ritmo, alguien te atacara en poco tiempo, al menos… –y lo libero de su control mental –No pierdas de una manera vergonzosa –

-¡No lo haré, te esperare en la meta! –

Shinso intento controlarlo pero esta vez no pudo lo cual lo sorprendió pero no tanto como antes y solo se limitó a sonreir.

 **Tiempo más tarde.**

-En la pelea contra Shinso-kun di mi primer paso a mi sueño –dijo Izuku mientras caminaba por los pasillos del estadio con rumbo a las gradas.

-Bueno, creo te diste a conocer y puedo asegurar que inspiras te a muchos con tu combate –dijo Momo caminando a su lado.

-Creo que si pero todavía me falta un largo camino –

-Bueno, eso debe tratar el aspirar al ser el No.1 –dijo esta vez Momo a su lado.

-Por cierto, debes empezar a prepararte para tu combate –dijo de pronto Izuku llamando la atención de Momo –Como mi alumna y rival debes de dar lo mejor de ti pero te advierto tu oponente no es para nada sencillo así que estarás en aprietos –

Eso dejo impresionada a Momo por saber como Izuku veía a su amigo y reconocía su fuerza.

-¿Tokoyami-kun es tan fuerte como dices? –Pregunto.

-Sí, es un rival a temer y más si ya desarrolló lo que tenía planeado, me temo que con mi nivel actual no podría hacerle frente cuando despierte todo su poder–

-¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto Momo queriendo saber más.

-Tokoyami esconde más de lo que crees, su poder es increíble y solo ves la superficie, además es un muy buen estratega y siempre tiene la mente fría - respondió Izuku –En otras palabras, si cometes cualquiera aunque sea un pequeño error definitivamente vas a perder así que da lo mejor de ti en el combate –

-Esa explicación no está completa, que me escondes acerca de Tokoyami –dijo Momo al sentir que su amigo le estaba omitiendo un dato importante acerca de su próximo enemigo.

-No puedo decirte más seria injusto porque te daría ventaja contra el, si lo hago debería darle información tuya para que las cosas estén parejas - sonrió y Momo solo pudo hacer un puchero.

-Esta bien tu ganas, pero dime la verdad que probabilidad tengo de ganar - pregunto curiosa.

-Siendo sincero menos del 20% - a lo cual la chica se preocupo porque eso era muy bajo.

-Sabía que sería difícil pero tanto - camino junto con Izuku para ir a las gradas.

 **Mientras, que en otro lado.**

Todoroki caminaba por los pasillos del estadio con rumbo hacia el túnel para ir hacia la plataforma para su pelea.

-(Tengo que ganar 2 rondas para poder enfrentarme contra Midoriya) –analizaba mentalmente mientras caminaba, aunque el no estuvo presente para observar la pelea sabía que su compañero iba a ganar ese encuentro, pero en eso, cuando giro a la derecha hacia un pasillo detuvo su caminata –Estorba –dijo a la persona frente el.

Y ese alguien resulto ser su padre, Endeavor.

-Actúas de manera desgraciada Shoto –dijo el héroe de fuego a su hijo, pero en eso noto que su hijo comenzó a caminar ignorándolo –Si usas tu poder izquierdo, nadie podría haberte derrotado en la carrera de obstáculos y en la batalla de caballería, así que deja de actuar de manera rebelde –

Endeavor no noto, que ante todas las palabras que decía Todoroki apretaba con fuerza sus dientes –Tienes el poder suficiente para sobrepasar a All Might. ¿Entendiste? Eres diferente a tus hermanos. ¡Tú eres la mejor pieza maestra!–

-Eso es lo único que puedes decir ¿Bastardo? Yo ganare usando solamente el poder de mi madre, no necesito usar el tuyo para pelear y ganar al fin de cuentas tu no puedes supera a All Might–

-Eso note ha funcionado hasta ahora así que pronto alcanzaras el limite – decía irritado por las palabras de su hijo.

 **Tiempo más tarde.**

Izuku y Momo que ya estaban junto con sus amigos estaban sentados en las gradas, esperando el próximo combate.

Para el momento que llegó a las gradas sus compañeros y amigos no esperaron en felicitarlo por su encuentro y entre ellas Ojiro le agradeció por haber ganado.

-[¡Perdón por la espera!] –exclamo Present Mic justo cuando ya estaban por dar el próximo combate. – [Los que siguen son ellos] –dijo esta vez apuntando a los competidores en la plataforma.

-[Él es bueno, pero ¿Qué pasa con esa claridad de la que simplemente no puede deshacerse? Del curso de héroes ¡Sero Hanta!] –

En la plataforma, el peli negro de cintas ahora mismo se encontraba haciendo estiramientos con sus brazos y dedos.

-Que cruel –dijo Sero pero sin dejar su expresión de siempre.

-[Contra quien quedo 3ro en las preliminares el es muy fuerte, no por nada uno de los recomendados, igualmente del curso de héroes Shoto Todoroki ] –

Mientras que el peli mixto, solo estaba de pie, con la mirada baja y con sus ojos ocultos por una sombra.

Izuku observaba muy atento la pelea, quien ganará estaría más cerca de enfrentarlo y tenía que crear una buena estrategia, y también porque recordaba muy bien el reto de Todoroki.

-[Y ahora, para el segundo encuentro en las finales ¿Ready? ] –

-Bueno no creo que pueda ganar –decía Sero mientras se estiraba.

-[¡START!] –

Y rápidamente Sero lanzo sus cintas para que estas envolvieran a Todoroki, quien no haciendo nada para evitarlo, fue envuelto y atrapado en estas.

-¡Pero tampoco voy a perder ! –exclamo Sero al momento de tomar las cintas y después girarlas para comenzar a mandar a Todoroki a patinar por la plataforma con intenciones de sacarlo de esta.

-[¡Un ataque sorpresa para poner a su oponente contra las cuerdas! ¡¿Acaso no es la mejor opción es este caso?!] –

Todos estaban sorprendidos al ver que Todoroki no hacía nada para defenderse y Sero estaba por tener la victoria.

-(Algo afecto la concentración de Todoroki, el dijo que me desafiaría) –eran los pensamientos de Izuku quien no entendía porque Todoroki no hacía nada – (¿Por qué no se mueve?) –

-Lo siento –hablo de pronto Todoroki al momento de congelar el suelo debajo de él y hacer algo increíble a la vez que sorprendente.

Había creado una gran columna de hielo la cual logro atrapar a Sero, pero dicha columna de hielo era tan grande que casi llegaba a golpear al grupo de Izuku y sobresalía del estadio llamando la atención de todos fuera de este. Todos estaban tan sorprendidos, Present Mic tenía la boca abierta a mas no poder con sus gafas caídas, Aizawa tenía los ojos abiertos y eran visibles aun con la vendas y el público no estaba mejor que el.

Todoroki logro romper las ataduras de Sero las cuales se habían congelado por el descenso de temperatura.

-No, ¿No crees que te pasaste un poquito? –pregunto Sero tartamudeando de frio atrapado en la columna de hielo.

-Sero-kun ¿Puedes moverte? –incluso Midnight tartamudeaba de frio, pues ella fue cubierta de hielo en la mitad de su cuerpo.

-C…Claro que no…duele- dijo lo mejor que pudo.

-Sero-Kun esta inmovilizado el ganador es Todoroki-kun, quien avanza a la siguiente ronda –exclamo Midnight dando por terminada la pelea.

Mientras, que todos en las gradas, estaban muy impresionados por esa demostración de poder, tanto que después de superar la sorpresa inicial, muchos comenzaron a decir no te preocupes a Todoroki.

Todoroki comenzó a caminar hacia Sero –Lo siento me excedí –se disculpó el chico al momento de poner su mano izquierda en el pecho de Sero y comenzar a usar su calor para descongelarlo –Estaba enojado –

Izuku desde su lugar estaba viendo la acción de Todoroki, parecía como si el frío no le afectará porque no se le veía temblar. Pero al ver a Todoroki derretir el hielo con su mano izquierda logró ver que por alguna razón parecía triste.

Después de eso, los combates continuaron naturalmente.

La siguiente pelea, fue entre Shiozaki Ibarra de la clase B, contra Denki Kaminari de la A.

Al inicio del combatir Kaminari trato de terminar la pelea antes usando su ataqueChoque Indiscriminado 1.3 Millones de Voltiosen Shiozaki.

Pero al parecer, ella logro cubrirse del ataque eléctrico usando su cabello, el cual se alargó y después creo una gran columna de vides las cuales la protegieron del ataque ya que hacían tierra porque las puntas estaban enterradas en el suelo.

Pero luego, unas vides salieron de la tierra atrapando a Kaminari derrotándolo, que no fue muy difícil ya que Kaminari entro en su modo idiota.

[Shiozaki Ibarra, su individualidad es "Enredadera" que permite que las vides de su cabello son extensibles y desmontables] -

El próximo combate, fue entre Iida Tenya, contra Hatsume Mei.

Esta pelea fue más una demostración de las invenciones de la peli rosa en vez de una pelea, en la cual Iida fue por así decirlo el sujeto de pruebas.

Hatsume Mei, Individualidad "Enfoque" si se pone seria ella puede ser capaz de ver hasta 5 kilómetros de distancia.

Parecía que Mei tenía la batalla ganada pero al final ella salió de la plataforma a voluntad ya que ya había presentado a todos sus bebes dándole la victoria a Iida para sorpresa de muchos.

La siguiente pelea, Mina Ashido de la clase A contra Yuga Aoyama también de la clase A.

Algunos pensaron que el rubio francés ganaría, todos menos dos personas.

Izuku y Bakugo que pensaron que Mina seria la ganadora para desconcierto de muchos y más aún al ver que Bakugo apoyaba a alguien.

Pero bueno, fiel a las palabras de ambos chicos, tal vez Aoyama tenga ventaja de atacar a lejana distancia gracias al Navel Laser.

Pero Mina, usando su sustancia acida logro deslizarse a gran velocidad logro eludir todos y cada uno de los disparos de Aoyama para después engañarlo y hacerlo disparar más de un segundo para hacerlo sentir un dolor de estómago.

Después aprovechando ese momento, lanzo un poco de ácido hacia el cinturón de Aoyama para destruirlo un poco y hacer que bajen sus pantalones y se deslizo por debajo de Aoyama y dándole un solo golpe en la mandíbula lo dejo fuera de combate otorgándole la victoria a la peli rosa.

Una victoria fácil según estándares de Bakugou.

Cuando Mina llego de nuevo a las gradas, Bakugo le dijo - Buena pelea Ashido- dándole una de sus sonrisas arrogantes.

-Gracias, Bakugou-kun - dijo una sonriente mina miestra se veía un tinte violeta en sus mejillas.

La siguiente pelea, Katsuki Bakugo de la clase A Vs Ochaco Uraraka de la clase A.

La pelea fue unilateral, aunque Uraraka demostró una gran determinación y potencial no fue suficiente para derrotar al rubio que a pesar de ser alguien impulsivo también era un combatiente nato y no le dio oportunidad a la castañade acertar le un golpe.

-Odio admitirlo cara redonda pero admito que te ganaste parte de mi respeto - dijo Bakugou a una inconsciente Uraraka que era transportada a la enfermería.

La siguiente pelea, fue una pelea entre dos que eran tan parecidos pero a la ves muy distintos.

Eijiro Kirishima de la clase A vs Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu de la clase B, esa fue una pelea a puño limpio y resistencia, literalmente, uno fue endurecido y el otro hecho metal.

Ambos oponentes eran tan iguales que no se daban por vencidos, no se detendrían hasta que el otro fuera derrotado.

Los fuertes golpes iban y venían sin parar, y todos conectaban contra su oponente sin dar marcha atrás, al final ambos cayeron marcando un empate, el cual una vez que despertaron, se decidió a través de unas vencidas para ver al ganador.

Haciendo que Kirishima logrará pasar a la siguiente ronda.

El ultimo combate de esta ronda.

Fue una pelea que cierto peliverde esperaba con ansias ver.

Ambos eran amigos, fueron compañeros en la segunda prueba, ambos quieren poder derrotarlo y demostrar lo fuertes que son.

Momo Yaoyorozu vs Fumikage Tokoyami.

Momo se tendría que enfrentar contra el mejor amigo de su enamorado justo ahora, pero eso no todo según Izuku sus probabilidades de vencer eran pocas y más al saber que Tokoyami conformaba parte del cuarteto monstruoso de la clase 1-A.

Tokoyami entró a la arena con su semblante serio listo para su encuentro, sabía que Momo era muy buena estratega, no al nivel de Izuku pero aún así era peligrosa y más que ella tenía la posibilidad de crear cualquier material que necesite lo complicaba más.

Al estar en el centro de la plataforma le dirigió una mirada desafiante a la chica que venía entrando por el túnel contrario al de él.

Momo al ver a su oponente también le dio la misma mirada antes de comenzar a subir hacia la plataforma para su pelea.

[¿READY?] -

¡Ambos, iban a pelear con todo para poder pasar a la siguiente ronda!

-[¡¡¡START!!!] -

 **Fin del capitulo.**


End file.
